


Scarlett Heart

by Alex_Sage



Series: Scarlett [2]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alcohol Abuse/Alcoholism, Animagus, Child Abuse, Christmas, F/M, Family Drama, First Love, Gen, Marauders, Marauders Era (Harry Potter), Marauders Friendship (Harry Potter), Pranks and Practical Jokes, Quidditch, Secrets, Terminal Illness, The Marauder's Map, Werewolf, emotional drama, mentioned rehab, young couples
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-10-09
Updated: 2020-11-23
Packaged: 2020-11-28 11:33:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 23
Words: 47,762
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20965871
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alex_Sage/pseuds/Alex_Sage
Summary: Scarlett’s life is complicated. Between a werewolf crush. A reckless player. Her red headed best friend and choices she has to make that will determine her entire future. More than just Scarlett’s heart is at risk of being torn to shreds.As Scarlett begins to navigate last four years of school there's a lot to work out. At school and away. With her mother getting sicker and her father getting harsher she struggles to get her life under control. She begins to question if she even can.





	1. What!?

It was late in the evening as I sat cross legged on the Lily Evans floor. I had been staying here for the last week and it had been a great week. However things had been a little awkward all week because I had been sitting on a rather large secret. Lily knew immediately and had ceaselessly berated me to tell her until on this very night, the last night of my stay. I bit the bullet and confessed to her what had happened. 

“You did what!?” Lily exclaimed hopping up from her bed with all the noise of a cannon going off. 

“Well I didn’t exactly do anything he just sorta kissed me and I just kinda let it happen I guess” I explained lamely. 

The redhead gaped at me plopping down on her bed as the door to her room suddenly swung open “would you please stay quiet and go to bed?! I swear you’ll wake the neighbors at this rate” Petunia snapped at us. 

“Sorry Tunie” Lily muttered as the brunette turned on her heels and stalked out of the room. Leaving the door ajar as she strode back to her room down the hall. 

Moments later Mrs. Evans appeared looking after her eldest daughter. “What is Petunia all worked up about?” 

Me and Lily shrugged in unison which seemed to make Mrs. Evans mildly suspicious based on the look she gave us. Then she sighed “best you both get to bed tomorrow you’ll be leaving for Hogwarts” 

“Finally I can’t wait” I sighed laying back on my sleeping bag. 

Mrs. Evans gave me a light smile “I’m glad you got to stay with us this week Scarlett” 

“Thanks for letting me come Mrs. E” I smiled up at Lily’s mother who bid us a goodnight, clicked off the light, and closed the door. We were both very quiet listening as Mrs. Evans’ feet tracked down the hall to Petunia’s room. 

Once we were sure she wasn’t going to be able to hear us. Lily scrambled over to her bedside table and pulled out a small flashlight she clicked on. So we could see each other again “now spill I want all the details.” 

“Alright, alright” I sighed “we were the last two left on the platform James and Peter had went off with the Potters and Sirius had been lead off by his brother. Remus said he had something he wanted to tell me and then my parents showed up. I went to walk off and next thing I knew he had turned me around and well… kissed me” 

“Wow” Lily gaped in the light of the flashlight “That’s kinda romantic” she murmured “does this mean you’re going to go out with him?” 

“Well…” I trailed not sure how to answer the question. 

“Well what?” Lily pestered “you like him don’t you?” 

“Yes” I responded quickly “but I also like-“ I stopped abruptly not sure what exactly I was saying.

Lily however sucked in a large quantity of air knowing exactly what I was about to say “you like someone else!” 

There were footsteps outside. Lily clicked off the flashlight and we both laid down pulling up the covers as the door opened. Mrs. Evans surveyed the room for a moment as we feigned sleep before closing the door again. We listened for her footsteps to fade before we sat up and Lily clicked back on the light. 

“Who is it?” She immediately whispered “another marauder?” I opened my mouth again and then closed it. Lily didn’t need me to answer audibly to figure out what was going on in my head. Best friends tend to be annoying like that “Not Peter.” She declared thinking “you and James act more like siblings that means.. oh! Oh! Oh!” 

“Shhhh” I exclaimed as realization dawned on her face. “Keep it down or your mother or sister will hear” 

“But you can’t Scarlett he’s a complete flirt” Lily objected.

“It’s not like I chose to feel this way” I pointed out to the redhead “and I’m not even really sure that I do like him” 

“If you’re not sure than why be so hesitant with Remus?” She inquired 

“Because he’s my friend. Because dating him could ruin that. Because it’s going to get really complicated if I am dating Remus and I figure out these feelings aren’t helpful” I burst. 

Lily let off an exasperated sigh “Scarlett you kissed him I think we’re a little past all that” the girl advised wisely “I mean whatever you do you’re going to have to talk to Remus. I mean what does your brain say? Go for the gentleman who has already expressed his feelings or the flirt who you can’t be sure of?” 

I thought on Lily’s questions and my grandmother’s words came back to me. “When it comes to choices in life remember to listen to your heart but never ignore your brain” I contemplated the concept carefully then sighed as my head began to hurt. 

“Oh what have I gotten myself into?” I exclaimed desperately burying my face in my pillow. 

“Quite the predicament I’d say” she sighed laying back on her bed to. We left the conversation there for the night. Lily retired her flashlight and we both settled down for bed.  
___________________  
Glass was shattering. My mother was screaming. I could smell the rancid stench of alcohol on his breath as he yelled. There was so much noise. My head hurt my side hurt. He grabbed a large mound of my hair and pulled me to the ground before kicking me hard. 

“Edgar stop!” My mothers cry was cut off by a loud smack. 

He had hit her. His own sick wife. My rage got me to my feet. However I was smacked back to the ground again. The mineral taste of iron blood filled my mouth the carpet blurred in my vision. 

My mother was crying. She was always crying. I just wish she didn’t have to cry anymore. Why did he make her cry?  
__________  
I gasped awake with a start sitting bolt upright. Lily was still sleeping soundly on her bed. She barely stirred as I swallowed the dry lump in my throat and got shakily to my feet. I walked over to the door and turned the knob softly. I internally cursed my hand for shaking so much. It had only been a nightmare. A nightmare of a bad memory. 

I crept across the dark hall into the Evans’s bathroom. Closing the door and locking it behind me before flicking on the light. Looking at my very reflection reminded me of my mother. We had the same thin blonde hair and blue eyes. An image of my sickly mother weeping shot across my brain and I watched my reflection flinch. 

My hands slowly traveled to the hem of my shirt and I lifted it delicately. The entire right side of my abdomen was an ugly bluish purple. I grimaced at the sight of it. More for remembrance of it’s cause then the actual pain it gave me. It was a gift from my father a final gift before throwing me off to the Evans before I would head on to what he called my “devil school” of course with how much his drunken voice slurred these days it came off more as “de-vel s-c-oool” I glared at my reflection as if I was glaring at him. 

My mother had barely managed to let me go and stay with the Evans for the last week of summer. Her pleas and reminders that Mr. and Mrs. Evans were muggles fell on all to often deaf ears. Further when my father became annoyed with her buzzing in his ears he would swat her away like a fly. He used to only strike her when he was drunk it had been mostly yelling. Now he was drunk all the time and my mother seemed his favorite punching bag. 

I was my mother’s only shield though she all to often begged me to leave. I refused. I refused to back down to him. I refused to obey him. I refused to run to my room like a coward when a monster was hitting my mother. 

A small line of tears trickled down my cheek. I watched its fall in the mirror. I was a coward. I ran off to school and was glad for it. Glad to escape even though I was leaving my mother in his clutches. I felt sick just thinking about it all. 

There was a light knock on the door. “Scarlett are you alright?” Came Lily’s sleepy whisper. 

“Y-yeah I’m fine” I tried to wipe away the tears as I heard Lily immediately reaching for the key above the door frame. She was a very good best friend. 

The door opened slowly and I watched Lily’s eyes widened as she looked at my face. “Scarlett you’re crying” she gasped. Her eyes then traveled to the bruise on my side which I then quickly covered. 

“It’s nothing Lily” I muttered racking my brain for some feeble excuse for the bruise. 

“It’s not nothing Scarlett” Lily snapped so sternly my head automatically looked up into her concerned green eyes. “You’re hurt. What happened? Who did this? Was it-“ Lily choked on the end of her sentence as more tears began to openly pour from my eyes. 

I collapsed in a crying heap on the floor and Lily came down to sit next to me. The next half hour was filled with my and now Lily’s cry as well as my explaining. I didn’t tell her everything. I couldn’t but she understood enough. When it was over she didn’t say anything and she didn’t question me further. She simply hugged me and let my cry into her shoulder. 

Then in a strained voice that held both sadness and anger but was solid in certainty “you’re no coward Scarlett. He is.” 

She was a really great best friend.


	2. Logical Choice

The next morning at breakfast Lily kept shooting looks from me to her parents. It had taken me quite sometime to convince her not to tell anyone what I had said to her whilst sobbing on the floor of the bathroom. 

“My mother still loves him Lily” I had told her “it’ll break her heart that’s the only reason she’s still with him” 

I was watching Lily’s internal struggle as I sat across from her at the table. No one was the wiser. Petunia was engaging Mrs. Evans in a conversation about what one of the kids that she attended school with was up to this summer and Mr. Evans face was hidden behind his newspaper. 

“Oh look at the time” Mrs. Evans spoke lightly as she stood from the table “Darling best be getting the girls off to the station” 

“Yes dear” Mr. Evans nodded folding his paper and rising with his coffee mug in hand. I looked across at Lily she looked at her parents with a look of struggle before looking at me and seeming to resign. She had decided not to tell my secret. 

There was a lot of scrambling and grabbing as me and Lily scurried around the house collecting our things. Once we were ready Mrs. Evans gave each of us a big hugs and wished us a good year telling Lily not to be shy in writing. Petunia and Lily shared a rather awkward hug before we loaded in the car with Mr. Evans and set off for Kings cross. 

A mix of fear and anxiety had fallen over me as we headed toward the train. The entire summer I had been eager to get back to school and be free. To see the marauders smiling at me and Marlene waking me every morning with some goofy exclamation that brought smiles to all our faces. Quidditch practice and games with the crowd cheering. Full moons when I’d get to transform with the boys and fly through the sky. 

However Lily had reminded me of a very important fact, I had to talk to Remus. I had to decide whether I would accept his feelings for me or try and sort out whatever my heart was doing in regards to the obnoxious Sirius Black.

When we reached the station Mr. Evans found us a cart to put all our trunks on and then left us at the barrier. He hugged Lily tightly and told her to have a good year. I watched them and felt a small needle of jealous shoot through my heart. Lily and me entered onto Platform 9 ¾ together pushing our trunks down the train. 

“Do you sense anyone?” She inquired. 

I closed my eyes for a moment “yeah the marauders aren’t sitting that far away from Marlene, Alice, and Frank actually” 

We lugged are trunks onto the train and made our way down the corridor. When we reached the compartment where Lily was going to be staying we were greet first by the as always very hyper Marlene. 

“hi guys” she cheered wrapping us both in a large hug. 

“Hello” Alice smiled at us and I got a glimpse that her and Frank were holding hands from where they sat next to each other. I was so happy for them but my stomach churned at the thought that I still had to talk to Remus. 

“You better go find the boys” Lily told me with an understanding smile “they’ll be wondering where you are.” 

I nodded and carried on down the hallway. When I reached the compartment the boys were in I took a deep breath before going inside. James and Sirius seemed to be talking excitedly about something while Peter was building a playing card tower and Remus was reading. 

“Hey Scarlett” Moony smiled noticing me first and I smiled back not sure what to say as words were now failing me. 

“Screechy” Sirius exclaimed and my words came back very fast. 

“Don’t call me Screechy” I snapped at him with a glare. The boys just continued to smirk. 

“Here I’ll help you with your trunk” Remus offered. 

“Thanks” I murmured once my trunk was stowed I took my seat. Every time me and Remus locked eyes we both blushed. Upon my arrival I had thought he might have forgotten what happened last we’d seen each other. However that was a dumb idea and the never ending blush on our faces proved as much. 

“Everyone have a good summer?” James asked while Sirius and Peter fell into a discussion about Wormtail’s playing cards. 

“Yeah it was fun” Remus nodded. 

“Totally” I muttered in agreement looking out the window. One glance at James’s suspicious expression told me that he thought something was going on between me and Remus. I felt my stomach curl. The last time Sirius and James got suspicious about me and Remus they had ended up nearly getting eaten by Moony. 

The rest of the train ride was probably the most awkward one I had ever experienced. The awkwardness growing between me and Remus wasn’t even dented by the abrupt explosion of Peter’s card castle.

“I told you to use muggle cards” Remus had muttered while Peter looked at the wreckage sadly. James and Sirius were just laughing at Pete’s smoking eyebrows. 

When we got off the train James was talking in elaborate hand gestures at Sirius regaling the events of a prank he pulled on some of his parents unexpecting guests over the summer. “Then Padfoot guess what my dad said?” James paused for a moment for Sirius to reply but when the long haired boy offered nothing Prongs continued “he said-“ 

“Hi guys” We had reached the compartment where Lily and the others were exiting. “Have a good summer?” 

“Yeah McKinnon it was pretty grand” James answered “actually I was just telling Padfoot here-“ 

“We don’t have time for some story Potter we have to get off the train” Lily spoke up “you’re clogging up the whole hallway” 

I glanced over my shoulder and saw a large clamor of kids waiting to get off the train. James sighed and we all headed off the train rather resignedly. Lily kept giving me looks as we all walked toward the carriages that were to take us to the castle. I hated that look. 

A large bursting of laughter made me jump James had evidently finished his story as he and Sirius were nearly doubled over in laughter. “Took him long enough” Remus chuckled next to me. “He’s been trying to finish that story for the last half hour” 

I hid a laugh in my hand as we chose a carriage. Me and marauders loaded into one and settled down for the ride. “Did you see Longbottom and Lightwood holding hands?” Sirius asked “must have gotten together over the summer” 

“Yeah but it’s not like we didn’t see it coming” I pointed out. All the boys gave a confused look “you’re kidding it was obvious they both like each other” more blank looks “boys” I sighed. 

“Speaking of two people liking each other” Sirius eyes glinted mischievously. I felt heat rise in my cheeks. I was getting really sick of all of these stupid emotions. “I noticed these two kids kissing on the platform last year as I was leaving” 

“Really do we know them?” Peter asked obviously oblivious to how red both me and Remus were getting. 

Sirius looked ready to respond but the carriage stopped right in front of the school. Me and Remus bustled everyone out of the carriage. As we walked on into the entrance hall. James and Peter became involved in their own conversation. 

Sirius was giving me and Remus a knowing look “you’re a really git you know that?” I snapped quietly. 

“Hey you’re the ones who decided to kiss in the middle of the platform” Padfoot shrugged. “I mean you think I’m the only one that saw?” 

He gave a cheeky smirk and headed off with James and Peter into the great hall I stared after him. “You know he has a point” Remus murmured next to me “but you weren’t the one to really do the kissing.” I turned to look at him “maybe we should talk… about it” 

I nodded dodging carefully past the ever vigilant Professor Mcgonagall who was waiting for the first years we stepped around a pillar in the enterance hall to talk. 

“So” I murmured. 

“So” Remus repeated then took a shaking deep breath. “Listen Scarlett I.. I like you. I mean you’re smart and funny and you certainly can put up with the others like no one else. Plus you know about… my furry little problem and all that” he took a deep breath “so because of all of that I was going to ask you at the train station but things kinda got jumbled but… ah.. will you go out with me?” 

I blinked this entire time I had been dreading what I was going to say to Remus but at this point he had done all the talking. Now he was looking at me with a great amount of fear in his eyes. I held his heart in my hands and looking into those sweet eyes I didn’t know what to say. 

My grandmother’s and Lily’s words echoed in my head he was the logical choice he was what my brain said would make me happy and I did like him. “Yeah I’d like that” I smiled “I like you to” 

Remus broke into a wide grin. “Yeah?” 

“Yeah” I nodded. 

Remus wrapped me in a large hug and I hugged him back and my heart soared. I was happy this made me happy. “Mrs. Tanner and Mr. Lupin” we turned Mcgonagall had found us “Please go into the hall the first years will be here in a moment” 

“Uh yes ma’am” Remus smiled at her. He took my hand and lead me off into the great hall. I felt a large amount of the stress on my shoulders ease away as I intertwined my fingers in his. I had made the right decision. 

As we entered the hall and made are way down the table. I heard a distinct “oooh” and locked eyes with Marlene she had obviously noticed me holding Remus’s hand. I shot her a smile and she bumped Lily who also smiled at me and gave me a thumbs up. 

Then we reached the boys. “Hey looks like they got official” Sirius exclaimed as we sat down across from James and him. 

“Oh shut up” I snapped at him. 

He was smirking. “Wait you two are a thing now?” James inquired looking between me and Remus confused. 

I shrugged and Remus put on his marauders smirk “really slow aren’t you mate?” 

James shot a glare at Moony that slowly turned into a smirk “so the pair Padfoot saw kissing on the platform…” 

“I said shut up” I threatened Sirius and James who were rolling with laughter. They continued to laugh as the first years filed in to be sorted and I ended up laughing with them. Despite all the stress I had been feeling I real was happy to be back home.


	3. Couplie

“Check mate!” James declared with a smug grin. 

Remus sighed in defeat. Looking down at the chessboard. “Alright Peter it’s your turn” the werewolf grumbled rising from where he had been seated at the coffee table. 

“Oh don’t be such a sore loser Moony” James exclaimed still grinning broadly. 

“I’m not a sore loser” Remus objected as he sat down next to me placing an arm around my shoulders sweetly. I snuggled slightly closer to him on the couch. 

James narrowed his eyes at us. While Peter took a seat next to him and began resetting the board with minor complaining from the chess pieces. Seems they didn’t want to get massacred by James again. 

“Wait a minute did you throw the match so you could get all cuddly with your girlfriend?” Potter exclaimed incredulously. 

Both me and Remus opened our mouths to object but a scoff from a chair next to us cut in. “Moony wouldn’t throw the match Prongs he’d kick your ass and then kindly resign from playing Wormtail.” Sirius muttered “if you remember he’s the nice one” 

Remus sighed exasperatedly “why am I the nice one?” 

James and Sirius broke into a horrible set of giggles at Remus’s question. I had to contain my own laughter slightly. “Come on Moony can you see any of us being the nice one?” Sirius spoke between laughs. 

This seemed to rather put out Remus “oh relax babe being the nice one isn’t a bad thing” I reassured him kissing him on the cheek and he grinned. “The nice one gets to keep a girlfriend for longer than a week” I shot a pointed look at Sirius who’s current girlfriend was curled up next to him in his chair fast asleep. 

“Oi I can have a girlfriend for longer than a week” he defended pointedly. 

“Past actions haven’t proven that to be very true mate” James muttered with an honest voice beginning his match against Peter. 

Sirius opened his mouth to object when the girl curled at his side woke up with a yawn. “Did I fall asleep Siri?” I gagged at her nickname for him as he smiled down at her. 

“Yeah but it's alright” Sirius gave her a charming grin that made her giggle slightly. 

“What were you guys talking about?” She inquired. 

“Care for Magical creatures” I muttered grumpily catching a look from Remus that plainly meant “be nice” 

“Oh that’s one of my favorite subjects” She voice happily 

I made a small sound of acknowledgement returning my attention back to James and Peter’s chess match. The girl seemed about to continue the conversation when the portrait door opened and a very excited person came dashing in. For a moment I thought it was Marlene with their surge of energy however I quickly realized after seeing a dash of blazing red hair that it was in fact Lily. 

“There’s going to be a dance! There’s going to be a dance!” She cheered excitedly. “Right before Christmas break” she plopped onto the couch on the other side of Remus and thrust the flier she was holding into my hands. “Isn’t this exciting?” She inquired. 

“Thrilling” I muttered scanning over the document before looking up at her. “What’s got you all excited about it?” 

Lily gave me a look as though I had two heads “a whole night for us to have fun dancing around and there’s going to be a feast and everything it’s going to be incredible! Come on Scarlett you have to be excited.” 

I shrugged not all that interested to be honest “This does look fun” Remus spoke lightly examining the flier with a smile “we could go together” 

I sighed “alright than I guess-“ 

“Yay” Lily cheered excited about my acceptance. 

“Hey Evans you know if you still need a date-“ 

“No Potter” 

“Sirius we can go together” Sirius’s girl had spoke up again. 

“Yeah sure” Sirius told her with his same charming smile. 

“If they last until then” I heard Lily mutter before she turned back to me. “Want to come with me to tell the other girls?” She asked eagerly. 

I sighed and nodded getting up. “I’ll catch up with you later” Remus told me. 

I started to head toward the portrait hole with Lily until with one blink I realized we were heading in the wrong direction. “Oh Alice and Marlene are in the dorm” I informed her. 

“Oh” she said with a smile and turned heading toward the steps. We climbed them quickly but just as we reached the hallway to our rooms a voice called behind me. 

“Scarlett?” I turned to see it was Sirius’s girlfriend. 

“Yeah?” I looked at her confused. 

“Can I talk to you?” she asked seeming rather awkward about it and glancing at Lily warily. “In private?” 

I sighed and turned back to Lily “I’ll join you in a minute” the redhead nodded and went on to are room while I turned to the 3rd year that was shifting on her feet. “What do you need?” 

“Well I wasn’t completely honest back in the common room that is I was pretending a little bit” she muttered not looking up at me but taking great interest in the wall. 

“Pretending about what?” I asked crossing my arms even more confused about what this girl. Whom I wasn’t even sure of the name of was talking about. 

“Well you see I heard what you all were saying even though I pretended not to. I heard what you said about Sirius not staying with girls very long” She explained still finding the wall quite interesting it seemed. 

“Sorry then” I muttered not really all that sorry “we probably shouldn’t have been saying all that” 

“No it’s alright” the girl spoke quickly finally lifting her head to look at me “it’s just I want you to know I’m going to try and be different. I know what the other girls say about the player Sirius Black and I think I can change him you see. Make him better” I listened silently as the girl went on. “And since I’m planning to stick around I’d really like to be your friend you know? I mean everyone knows you and those boys are thick as thieves and since your dating Lupin-“ I cut the girl off with a raised hand. 

“Listen I really don’t want to sound mean or anything” I began delicately not believing I was actually having this conversation. “But I honestly don’t even know your name. Me and the others made a bit of an agreement you see we wouldn’t get to close with any of Sirius’s flirtations unless we knew he was well serious about them and you’ve only been around for what? Three days? So I guess what I’m saying is we could be friends but I’d have to wait until you’ve lasted for awhile before I could give you a definite answer on that.” 

The shorter girl blinked up at me. This apparently had not been the answer she had expected of me. “My names Cynthia” she provided after a moment “and when exactly will I have been around awhile?” 

I shifted on my feet thinking for a moment “how about the end of the week?” I offered

Cynthia nodded seeming rather put out as she turned and walked back down the steps toward the common room. I sighed turning to go back to my own room after Lily. I could already hear Marlene’s giddy squeal.   
____________  
Cynthia did not last till the end of the week in fact she didn’t even last until the end of the next day. I watched from where I sat next to Remus in transfiguration as Sirius flirted with a Ravenclaw 4th year. 

“It’s a shame that last girl seemed nice” Remus murmured seeing were I was looking. 

“Nice, clingy, gossipy, as long as they look pretty Sirius will date them” I muttered coldly. 

Remus scoffed “isn’t that the truth.” I smiled amused “Hey you know I was thinking for our first Hogsmeade trip we could break away from the others and have a bit of a date?” 

I looked over at him and smiled “I think that sounds perfect” I murmured seconds later the bell tolled and we were dismissed from class. We all rose to gather our things. 

“Tanner might I have a word?” Mcgonagall called. I exchanged a look with the others before turning to walk over to the professor's desk as they left the room. 

“Whatever you suspect the boys of doing I don’t know anything about it” I muttered. Having been called to stay after class for similar reasons before. 

The professor gave me a wary look before speaking “I simply wanted to ask you how things were for you at home” my blood felt like it had suddenly frozen and my mouth had become very dry. She couldn’t know there was no way she could have known about my father about the bruise on my side that had only just begun to heal about the screaming and the beating. Unless.. Lily. Lily could have told her she might not have told her parents but she might have confided in our head of house she could ha- “Your grandmother wrote to me regarding your mother's condition and asked me to check in on you” 

My entire body relaxed slightly but still stayed tense. “Oh thanks but I’m okay” I reassured her. 

The professor nodded but fixed me with a look that told me she didn’t quite believe me. “Well if you need anything don’t hesitate to ask” she assured me “now best you be off to your next class” 

“Uh yes professor” I muttered “thank you” I finished gathering my things and quickly left the classroom. Walking at a rather fast pace as thoughts raced through my head. My grandmother had wrote to Mcgonagall. I couldn’t believe it! I didn’t know if I felt grateful or betrayed.


	4. Chance Meeting

“We cannot just hang out at Honeydukes this time Moony” Sirius exclaimed as we walked down the path toward Hogsmeade. 

“yeah we want to actually get some supplies at Zonko’s this time” James added. 

Remus was smirking as he took my hand “sorry boys but see me and Scarlett are going to be hanging out today” 

“What? You’re ditching us?” Sirius cried dramatically. 

“He’s taking his girlfriend on a date Sirius” I pestered the boy “maybe if you took some of your girls on dates they’d last longer” Sirius made a pouty face and stuck his tongue out at me. “Juvenile much?” 

“Moony your cheating on us?” James exclaimed suddenly putting a hand to his mouth. “How could you?” 

“Come now Prongs you know you’re all my three and only” Remus joked and I had to stifle a laugh. As James and Sirius wrapped Remus in a big hug. 

“They will never settle down will they?” Peter muttered next to me. 

“If James Potter and Sirius Black ever stopped being crazy I think the world would stop spinning” I chuckled. Peter scoffed. 

“Well I guess we’ll catch you love birds later than” Sirius called slowly backing away from the group he had a grin on his face that didn’t reassure anyone “last one to Zonko’s pays” he suddenly exclaimed turning to bolt. 

James and Peter took off after him at a run. Soon enough they were out of sight. “So where to first?” Remus asked rocking our hands back and forth between us as we walked down the line of buildings. 

“Well unlike the other marauders I like Honeydukes” I told him happily. 

He smiled brightly and I felt my heart rise in my chest. I loved his smile. Honeydukes was packed as always on the weekend. We held hands tightly as we weaved our way through the crowd toward the chocolate section. We had barely stopped to look when I heard a distinct scoff behind me and groaned. 

“Well well if it isn’t Tanner and Lupin sitting in a tree” I turned around and glared as Monti Carter stood there with her friends sniggering. 

“What are you jealous Carter?” I asked snidely. 

“As if. Everyone knows those marauders are trouble.” She snapped shooting a glare at Remus who was staying oddly quiet through all of this. “But of course you’re just as bad as-“ 

“Oh shut up Carter and go torment some more first years” I snapped at her. I was not giving up my great day to her foul mood.

“That’s going to be hard none of the first years are scared of her” The new voice came from someone standing nearby. We turned and were shocked to see a carbon copy of Monti Carter standing there. The only difference was that she had a pig snout. “She’ll have to find someone new to terrorize.”

Carter seemed so shocked at the appearance of her piggy doppelgänger that her mouth kept opening and closing as if she were a fish stuck on land. “You’re you’re-“ the pig Monti let out a loud snort that made Monti scream. Her and her cronies turned and left the shop quickly. I could hear them screaming insults in between my and Remus’s laughter. 

The pig Monti was smiling. Then as I watched her she screwed up her face and transformed into a small short pink haired girl I didn’t recognize. “My names Tonks” she offered extending her hand proudly. 

“I’m Scarlett Tanner this Remus Lupin that was bloody brilliant” I told her shaking her hand. 

“Thanks” Tonks looked to the door of the shop where Monti and her friends had disappeared. “It was a fun bit of a vengeance considering I was one of those first years she terrorized” the girl explained. 

I blinked confused but Remus was the one to speak up “what? But first years aren’t allowed to Hogsmeade” 

Tonks put a finger to her mouth and shushed us “I’d like it if you didn’t rat me out to the rest of the school thanks” 

“Yeah alright but I owe you one” I told her with a smile. 

“don’t worry about it” Tonks reassured “I’ll see you lot around” 

Just like that she screwed up her eyes and transformed into someone else disappearing in the crowd. “How on earth is a first year able to change like that” Remus gaped. 

“I have no idea” I responded simply. “But she’s a really cool first year” 

“We’ll have to warn her away from Sirius than” Remus joked and I chuckled alongside him as we turned to observe the different candy options before us. 

We didn’t see the other marauders for the rest of the day. As we explored the different knickknack shops. Munching absently on Honeydukes candy as we went before settling down in three broomsticks for a warm mug of butterbeer. Things were going great then with the scrapping of chairs and the shuffling of feet the marauders sat down around us. 

“Hello” Remus muttered into his drink not hiding his annoyance. “Have a good day?”

“A great day actually” James smirked “we figured something out” 

Remus nearly choked on his butterbeer while James and Sirius smirked “you’re kidding?” 

“Nope” Sirius smirked popping his P. “We’ve done it” 

“What are you all talking about?” I inquired eyeing them suspiciously. 

“Marauders business” Sirius responded quickly before anyone could “and as you enjoy reminding us you are not a marauder” 

I shot glares between them “sorry” Remus sighed. 

“It’s fine” I muttered not really annoyed. They were right I had chosen very adamantly years ago that I did not want to be a marauder. Though now I was kinda regretting it. 

I sighed and looked around spotting Lily and Marlene making to leave. “Well you guys can have your boy time and I’m going to go have some girls time with my dorm mates.” I told them rising “see you later” I smiled at Remus kissing him lightly on the lips. 

“Yeah okay” Remus responded as I walked off. Glancing back I saw the boys talking in excited whispers hunched over their table. I was very suspicious about what they were doing. 

I caught Lily and Marlene right outside the door and headed back to the castle talking to them. “So how are you and Mr. Marauder?” Marlene inquired once we had entered the common room. 

“Oh goodness I wish everybody would stop making such a big deal about him being a marauder” I told them as we took seat around the fire. 

“Well he is one and it’s a title that comes with a certain reputation” Marlene pointed out with a grin. 

I sighed “yeah but that’s only because of Sirius and James” I objected they gave me pointed looks “as far as the written record is concerned anyway” 

We all giggled lightly as we sat around snacking on some jelly slugs. “I also heard there was some trouble with Carter today” Lily voiced. 

“Yeah there was but it was resolved by this shapeshifting first year” I explained. 

The pair exchanged a look “you ran into the Metamorphmagus?” Marlene gasped.

“Is that what she is?” I inquired perplexed “is that how she was able to change her appearance so well?”

“Yeah metamorphmagus can change their appearance at will.” Marlene explained “their born that way I think I had a great something or other that was one. Mom talks about it sometimes” 

“We ran into the one here at Hogsmeade earlier she turned into Alice in order to sneak into town then changed into Bertha Jorkins” Lily explained. 

“Frank looked a little shell shocked about there being two of his girlfriend” Marlene broke into a fit of giggles “it was hilarious”

We all started to laugh at the idea of Frank blushing like a tomato at the idea of two Alice’s running around. Then I thought about how Alice might have reacted to him and started laughing even more.


	5. The Day to Day

The next couple weeks were a not so fun scramble as news of the upcoming dance flew through the school. Lily and Marlene had been talking about it nonstop. Tonks the hufflepuff had integrated herself unexpectedly into our little group. She had apparently been caught at Hogsmeade after Monti Carter went crying to Mcgonagall about seeing herself with a pig snout. This had landed her in detention at the same time as the marauders who had pulled another prank on Severus. It was then revealed that she and Sirius were relate. Tonks was the daughter of Sirius’s favorite cousin as it just so happened. After that she had become just as involved in marauders pranking as I had at one point been. 

“Is that Sirius’s latest girl?” Lily asked as we left potions one day to see the marauders talking to Tonks. 

“No he asked though” I explained “she turned him down turns out they’re related. It’s Tonks”

“Oh I didn’t realize” Marlene murmured “last we saw her she had long green hair” 

“I’ll catch you guys later” I told them and headed over to the boys and Tonks who was dawning pink hair that rested in line with her ears . “Guys please stop corrupting young minds” I muttered at them. 

“Relax Scarlett I was corrupted long before I came here” Tonks assured me with a smile. “I do have to get to my common room though I’m meeting some friends. I’ll see you all later” 

“Bye, don’t forget we’re meeting in the library tomorrow after class” Remus called after her. 

“Yeah wouldn’t miss it” the girl called after us before disappearing up the steps. 

“Why are you meeting her in the library?” I asked mildly confused on the interaction. I looked over to my boyfriend and as quick as lightning saw a blush shoot across his cheeks. 

“Moony offered to give her private tutor sessions” Sirius muttered a smug look on his face “in private” 

“Shut up Padfoot it’s not like that” Remus snapped at him. Now there was quite clearly a blush on his face. 

“What? I didn’t say anything” Sirius responded cockily though there was a harsher edge to his voice. 

“You know very well what you were implying” Remus responded with the same edge. The sick churning feeling that I had been experiencing the entire previous summer returned with a harsh vengeance. 

“Whatever you say man” Sirius scoffed “you were the one eyeing her in detention” 

“I said shut up” Remus repeated. 

James suddenly stepped between the two boys whose gazes had both hardened into glares. “Relax guys let’s not go to blows now at least not in the middle of the hallway” 

I glanced around and realized that we were now the center of attention for many wandering eyes. “Come on let’s just go” I took Remus’s hand and dragged him out of the hallway at a brisk pace. 

“Scarlett. Scarlett wait” Remus pulled me to a stop and I turned to face him. “Listen you didn’t put any stock in what Sirius said did you?” He asked looking at me with a small amount of desperation in his eyes. 

“No of course not” I reassured him giving his hand a light squeeze. “I trust you” 

Remus let off a deep breath he had been holding “good because really I only offered Tonks lessons because she wasn’t doing well in defense against the dark arts and I wanted to help since she’s our friend now and-“ 

Remus continued to ramble for a couple more seconds but I didn’t listen much because I knew him. I knew his tone. I knew his face. I knew how he looked when he lied.   
___________________  
I scanned over the letter my grandparents had just sent me about my mothers ever worsening condition as the marauders talked next to me at breakfast. Tonight was the full moon and they were making plans for what they wanted to do. It hadn’t taken long before the boys had decided that the confines of the shack were boring and decided we needed to branch out and explore. Remus often objected. 

“This is a bad idea what if- what if you can’t control me?” Remus voiced. 

“We’ve done it before why should this time be any different?” Sirius inquired. 

“You never know do you? Which is why we shouldn’t risk it” Remus insisted. 

James sighed exasperatedly and went to respond when something over my shoulder caught his attention “hello” 

I turned to see a fidgety Marlene hovering over my shoulder. “What do you need?” I asked eyeing her suspiciously as she shifted from foot to foot. 

“Well I wanted to talk to Peter” the girl informed lightly. 

We all turned to the smallest Marauder who was seated on the other side of Remus. Wormtail looked at her wide eyed and didn’t say anything. Remus kicked him gruffly under the table “uh.. yes?”

“Well I was uh.. wondering if you might go to the christmas dance with me?” Marlene inquired sheepishly. I gaped at her shocked. 

Peter gaped at her as well seeming even more shocked. Remus kicked him again and he closed his mouth with a snap before speaking again. “O-okay” 

Marlene immediately brightened and started practically vibrating “Really!?” Peter nodded Marlene squealed and dashed off down the table to where Lily and Alice were waiting for her return. 

“Wow James looks like you’ll be the only one single at the dance” Remus commented as we all got over the shock of what just happened. Peter looked as though he had been petrified. 

James and Sirius however had gone into a fit of laughter “yeah I’ll have to go stag” James choked out between laughs. 

I rolled my eyes at them working hard to contain my laughter. “Oh not this again” Remus murmured though he was also grinning. “They got into a round of these horrible puns last night and it took them hours to settle themselves enough to go to sleep” the werewolf informed and I scoffed completely believing it. 

“Hey Remus” there was a call from down the hall and we all turned to the hufflepuff table to see Tonks waving at us. Obviously oblivious to the fact that she had stuck her hand in a bowl of porridge. 

Remus waved back with a smile. “Rather clumsy isn’t she?” I muttered watching her amused. 

“Yeah but I think it’s funny” Remus shrugged. 

“Bet you would” I muttered under my breath. Silence swept over the boys. 

“What do you mean?” Remus asked his voice tense. 

“Nothing” I mumbled not really wanting to answer. 

The boys didn’t seem as convinced. “I think you’re in the dog house mate” Sirius chuckled across the table. 

“Oh shut up Sirius” I snapped closing my book. “I’ll see you guys later” I declared and with that I got up and walked off to sit with the girls. I heard Remus call after me but didn’t even glance back and he took the hint not to say anything.   
_____________  
I was staring out the window at the red and purple sky that evening the boys were chattering around behind me. I caught snippets and repeatedly heard my name before inevitably Remus appeared at my side. We didn’t say anything for a long time. 

“You like her don’t you” I stated it so plainly that it took Remus a moment to register. I couldn’t say it any other way. The churning storm in my stomach wouldn’t allow me to neither could the deep gash forming in my heart. I waited eyes fixed on the sky for his reply. 

“I think so” he muttered under his breath “but not like I like you I mean it’s just…” he trailed not sure how to finish the sentence. 

“You know my grandmother told me that I should listen to my head over my heart” I told him quietly “that’s why I agreed to go out with you because while I liked you I also…” 

“Liked someone else” Remus finished “and I was the more logical option”

I nodded finally turning to look at him. His eyes a swirl of emotion just as I assumed mine were. “I don’t think she was right Remus. I can’t not listen to what my heart says” 

The boy nodded “I understand” we were quiet for a moment as we turned back to watching the sky again. “We were better as friends anyway. There was less pressure and less comments” 

I looked to see a small bittersweet smile forming on his face “you are my best friend” I told him and we hugged briefly. Before turning to see three heads swing out of sight around a corner. “Well aren’t you lot nosy” I snapped. 

There was a hefty sigh as the other three marauders came around the corner. “It’s a shame you two aren’t together anymore” Sirius sighed then his face cracked in a grin “but I’m curious who this other bloke Scarlett likes might be” 

“Well you can keep wondering Snuffles cuz I’m not telling” I told him defiantly. 

Sirius opened his mouth to respond I assume to being referred to as Snuffles but his face paled and I didn’t need to turn to see Remus was transforming as his limbs had begun to shake and he left off a gasp of pain. 

I retreated from the window and transformed. ‘Do you think we cut it to close?’ I inquired as the others transformed. The answer was yes.   
_______________________________  
“I’m going to the kitchens what does everyone want?” James inquired as we were all collapsed in the boys room after the battle we had endured last night. 

Different orders were called out and James nodded taking it all in. He threw on the cloak and headed out to collect our breakfast. “Who wants to bet he gets at least one wrong?” Sirius muttered into his pillow. 

I glanced groggily up and saw everyone raising their hands with me. I was curled contently in a pile of pillows and blankets on the floor between Sirius and Remus’s beds. I had yet to be able to fall asleep but a groggy doze was a great place to rest in. 

James hadn’t seemed to be gone long when the door again opened and the smell of food wafted into the room. We all settled around on the floor as James presented us each with are meals. He had evidently messed up Sirius’s order as the pair spent the next ten minutes arguing about it. 

“Padfoot get your hands off my muffins” Remus smacked the other boys hand away. 

“Blame Prongs I’m being forced to scavenge since he screwed up my order” Sirius objected begrudgingly as he chewed the piece of muffin he had managed to steal. 

“Hey Sirius” I asked a mischievous idea coming to me. “Those muffins are chocolate and your animagus is a dog..” 

James grin broadened as he caught on and Sirius just looked confused “and dogs are allergic to chocolate” Prongs finished. 

Sirius’s eyes went wide. We laughed for about a minute before I regretted ever speaking up. As the boy descended into hysterics about his dying.


	6. Negotiations

“You broke up!” Lily exclaimed suddenly as we all prepared for bed. Causing the nearly asleep Alice to lob a pillow at her head. Which the redhead threw back with an apology. 

“Yeah we both just kinda realized we were better off friends” I explained placidly. 

Lily seemed to be taking this a lot worse than either me or Remus. “But he was the logical choice! He was the reason you were going to the dance!” 

“Yeah about that..” I grimaced as Lily let off an indignant squeak.

“No you’re going you can’t ditch me I-“ the red head was cut off by a pillow hitting her square in the face. I turned to see a rather agitated looking Alice glaring at us. 

“Go. To. Sleep” she ordered “this can wait till morning”

“Alright” Lily sighed throwing her back her pillow. Which missed and hit the grumpy fluffball that had taken to wandering about our dorm room. We all changed into our PJ’s and settled down for bed but I was pretty sure I heard Lily still grumbling about the whole thing.   
____________________  
“Please you have to come” Marlene begged. 

“I said no” I declared firmly “I’m not going to some silly dance to make a fool of myself” I glanced down the table where Monti Carter and her cronies were messing with some innocent first year “it’s just more ammunition for Carter” 

“But you won’t necessarily make a fool of yourself” Lily pleaded “I mean you could have fun” 

I sighed getting really tired of all of this. Lily had become so determined to have me come to the dance that she had enlisted the help of Marlene and even sat with me and the marauders at breakfast which she never did unless things were dire. 

“Come on Scarlett this is getting ridiculous just-“ 

“Wait” Lily held up her hand to the brunette “I have an idea one you won’t be able to refuse” she told me “I'll make you a bet” 

I felt my competitive side spark and froze in my eating “what?” 

“I'll make you a bet, a deal. If you go to the dance I'll do something, anything you say” Lily explained. 

“Alright fine” I thought a moment debating what I could get out of this. “But we have to talk details” 

“You will dress up” 

“No heels or makeup” 

“Makeup and heels” 

“No deal” 

“Make up no heels” 

“Do able” 

“Dress” 

“My choice” 

“It has to be nice and elegant” 

“We can all go shopping” Marlene chirped. 

“Okay” I agreed. 

“And you have to have a date” 

“No” 

“I'll choose your date for you” 

“N-” James caught my eye he was sitting on the other side of the table ducking to hide from Lily’s view behind Peter. 

He had his hand clasped and was mouthing “please, please, please” pausing to point at Lily. I sighed and rolled my eyes. 

“Fine I'll let you choose my date but you have to go to the dance with James” I declared wondering if this was enough to make her back out of the deal. 

Lily paused and her cheeks turning bright pink as a mental debate was waged in her head. She took a deep breath gritting her teeth “fine you have a deal” we shook hands to agree. 

James jumped up and yelled “yes” drawing every student's attention to the table. Lily laid her head down on the table in defeat. Then she suddenly looked up at me a horribly evil look forming on her face.

“What is it?” I asked warily. 

“Oh nothing” the redhead said smuggly turning back to her breakfast. 

“What?” I repeated not believing this was “nothing”

“You’ll find out later” she said the same evil grin on her face. 

This did not bode well for me. I found out the reason for her smile when we left breakfast and she dragged me off to the side of the hall. “I know who I’m going to make you ask” she declared. 

“Who?” I asked hoping she didn’t intend for me to have to ask anyone obnoxious. 

“Sirius Black” She stated proudly. 

“What!?” I burst my heart picking up speed and a small amount of heat rising to my cheeks. 

“Yup.” Lily smiled “and don’t even think about backing out you made a deal” I sighed exasperatedly “come on Scarlett you like him anyway, this is just the push you two need to get together” 

Lily seemed rather proud of herself but there was a rather large flaw in her logic “but what if he has a girlfriend. He’s been known to get them over night” 

Lily scoffed “Scarlett haven’t you noticed that Sirius hasn’t had a single girlfriend since you and Remus broke up?”

I thought about it and she was right he hadn’t been seen getting slapped nor kissed in the hallways since that full moon. “Okay but what’s that got to do with me?” 

“Maybe the reason he hasn’t asked anyone else is because he’s planning to ask someone specific” Lily suggested. 

“That could be anyone though” I objected. 

Lily sighed “maybe but at least its a chance right?” I sighed and nodded “if you’re going to follow your heart follow your heart girl” We linked arms giggling as we walked down the hall toward class.


	7. Fits

Now that I had agreed to go to the dance Lily had found something else to pester me about. “Ask him. Ask him. Ask him!” she whispered in my ear as we walked through the common room. 

“Oh shut up,” I snapped at her in a hush glancing warily at the boys who were all huddled up laughing. I paused in my step seeing them. 

“Are you going to ask him?” Lily asked as I turned in that direction. 

“No I’m going to talk to them” I responded. The redhead visually deflated before leaving for class. I approached the marauders suspicious “What are you guys up to?” I asked looking over Sirius’s shoulder. 

I saw James tuck a large piece of parchment hurriedly into his bag. While the other three tried to block my view of it with their bodies. “Hey Scarlett, have a good morning?” Remus inquired giving me a charming smile I was at this point immune to. 

I crossed my arms and narrowed my eyes “yeah I did. Now what are you guys up to?” 

Sirius was the one that stood first a cocky smirk on his face. “Let’s just say you’ll find out at lunch” 

“There’s going to be a prank at lunch?” I clarified. The other three all exchanged looks but Sirius didn’t take his eyes off me.

“You’ll just have to wait and see,” he replied. Then paused “but just in case you’re mad about it afterward it was Prongs’s idea.” 

“Hey!” the other marauder exclaimed annoyed. 

“Why would I be mad about it?” I inquired then a thought came to mind. “You’re not pranking Severus again are you?” 

The exchange of looks between James and Remus confirmed my suspicions. At this point I was also really wishing Sirius would take his eyes off me. “Like I said you’ll find out at lunch” 

I locked my eyes with Sirius’s silver. We held are small staring contest for a couple seconds before I turned on my heels and marched out of the room. I wasn’t going to be getting anymore information from the marauders before lunch. I might however be able to warn Severus. 

At this point I knew where most of the school common rooms were or at least had an idea. Since I could sense the large clusters of students in the school at night. So in order to find Severus and warn him of his impending doom I headed for the dungeons. I hadn’t even placed a foot on the step when there was a tap on my shoulder.

I turned and found myself facing a blue haired Tonks who looked rather awkward. “Um.. Scarlett can I talk to you for a minute?” she asked. 

I was taken off guard and any thought of warning Severus faded from my mind. She looked worried. “Yeah sure what’s wrong?”

Tonks bit her lip as we turned to walk further into the entrance hall. At which point she tripped over her cloak and fell in a heap on the ground. “Oh not again” she whined as I helped her back onto her feet and we took seats on the stairs. This girl really was quite the clutz. 

“It’s alright have you met Frank Longbottom?” I joked lightly “he trips over his cloak as a hobby” 

Tonks smiled lightly but bit her lip again “Listen Scarlett I wanted to talk to you about Remus” she stated firmly and I felt a growing sense of awkward form between us. “You see he’s asked me to the dance and I want to go with him but I know you two just broke up and I don’t want to ruin the friendship me and you have or make things awkward so I wanted to talk to you about it first, so here I am. Please don’t be mad or anything” The entire speech came out in one quick ramble that I was left to decipher. 

As I sat there for a moment thinking about what she said, a bit of annoyance came into my chest but it was quickly sanded down by a soft sense of how utterly ridiculous this all was. Me and Remus had agreed to be friends and I knew he liked her. Why on earth should I have a problem with any of this?

“You should go with him” I told the hufflepuff girl with a kind smile “me and Remus broke up because we both realized we were better friends. And because I knew he liked someone else” 

I gave her a pointed look and a bright smile fell over the girls face “really!” she exclaimed. I nodded, “You’re the best Scarlett” she cheered and hugged me around the shoulders. 

“Thanks” I murmured in reply. Tonks took off up the stairs to go talk to Remus. I watched her walk off then found myself being grabbed by someone. 

I turned to see the confused looking Marlene making a face at me. “There you are Scarlett! We’ve been waiting for you class starts in a minute we have to go” she began to drag me off to class. 

I followed without protest beyond asking her to let go of my arm. However there was a nagging thought in the back of my head. I knew I had forgotten something. I couldn’t remember what it was.  
____________________  
It came back to me the minute I saw the marauders and their mischievous little smirks at lunch. I sat with the girls and scanned over the Slytherin table for Snape. I couldn’t see him in the swarm of kids. In a few minutes though I didn’t have to. 

There was a great scream and numerous Slytherins were up out of their seats. Some had boils some were scratching at their robes like they had been doused in itching powder. Others hair was standing stark straight and a few others had green skin. The odd infection was confined to one end of the Slytherin table and I could see among them was Severus who seemed to have gotten a mixture of many of these roving symptoms. 

Dumbledore was trying to maintain order while the rest of the hall was either up in laughter or shock. The marauders were in the former. Sirius was nearly doubled over and James looked rather pleased with himself. 

“I can’t believe this!” Lily cried as Madam Pomfrey ushered the infected Slytherins toward the medical wing. “Those boys take these jokes way to far” she declared shooting evil glares down the table. I was doing the same. This time she was right they had sent people to the medical wing. That wasn’t a prank that was being a bully. 

“We should go check on Severus” I advised her thinking in the back of my mind adding that I also needed to apologize for not warning him. 

We headed out of the hall and toward the infirmary. Inside you could hear the angry Slytherins yelling and Madam Pomfrey fussing over them. Upon entering I nearly doubled back based on the looks we were getting but Lily seemed to pay them no attention and headed straight for where Severus sat still green and covered in boils his hair sticking straight up. I had a sudden realization that he looked quite like the bride of Frankenstein’s monster. 

“Sev are you alright?” Lily asked him immediately “I can’t believe those horrible marauders did this” 

“I can” I grumbled under my breath. “They’ve been getting worse”

“Yeah no kidding look at me” Severus exclaimed then winced as one of the boils popped. “These things hurt” 

“I’m sorry Severus I knew those boys were planning something but I couldn’t find you in the crowd I should have warned you” I apologized. 

“It’s not your fault at least you were going to warn me,” Severus muttered dejectedly. 

“Are you two sick?” Madam Pomfrey asked appearing next to us. She didn’t give me and Lily a chance to respond as she assessed are wellness herself. “Then get out this is a medical wing not a social club as it stands this lot will have to be here for the rest of the day” 

“Bye Severus” Lily called as we were thrown out “I’ll try and come visit” 

When the infirmary doors closed on us Lily was practically fuming. She didn’t talk and I didn’t dare talk to her as she marched us back to lunch. There Marlene and Alice seemed to pick up on the same signals and didn’t say anything. 

I didn’t even glance at the marauders as we ate and didn’t walk with them to our next class either. In fact I didn’t acknowledge any of there existence until we were leaving Herbology and I caught a glimpse of James and Sirius ducking out of sight. I followed suspicious and really wanting to give both of them an earful. 

I came around the corner outside to see the boys leaning against the wall smoking magical cigarettes that admitted puffs of colorful smoke. Upon getting a single whiff of the smoke I was thrust back into my father’s house with his ashtray and rancid breath. 

I recovered quickly from the spike of fear that shot through me and stalked over to the boys. “What the hell are you doing? That stuff destroys your lungs!” I snapped harshly. 

The boys exchanged looks and shrugged “relax Scarlett we’re just messing around Prongs got these fro-” 

“I don’t care” I changed the subject quickly to what I was really mad at them about “How could you be so cruel to the Slytherins?” I demanded the boys exchanged another set of looks they now were quickly gaging how mad I really was. 

“It was just a pra-” 

“That was not just a prank!” I cut James off abruptly “that was bullying your both bullies. You hurt people!” I snapped. 

“Oh come off it Scarlett don’t tell me some part of you didn’t find that funny” Sirius shrugged my rage off with a cocky smirk. This was the wrong thing to do as more acidic hate built in my chest. 

“They’re in the medical wing Sirius! They’re going to be there for the rest of the day this isn’t funny it’s mean!” I yelled.

“They’re Slytherin’s Scarlett they’re just going to cheat off the next exam anyway they don’t need class” Sirius objected I could see anger flash in his eyes to. 

“Oh like how you copy Remus’s homework” I shot back at him. 

“That’s different he lets me” Sirius objected “I don’t have to scare him into it with dark magic”

“Just because they’re in Slytherin doesn’t mean they practice dark magic” I yelled we were glaring straight into each other's faces now. 

“How would you know? You didn’t even know magic existed until you were eleven” Sirius snapped “You don’t know anything about the wizarding world” 

“And you’re a jackass!” I screamed. I felt wet tears brimming my eyes. I didn’t want to be here. I didn’t want to be anywhere near here. So I transformed and flew up into the clouds. Where I couldn’t see anyone or sense anyone or have to think about anyone.   
_______________  
It was a while before I came back down I landed among the empty quidditch stands and sat there looking out at the field. Here and in the sky were the only two places I could get away. I heard the creaking of the wood nearby and turned to see James making his way down the row. 

When he saw I was looking at him he raised his hands defensively “I come in peace” I sniffed and turned back to look down at the field. James seemed to take this as me not going to punch him and sat down next to me. 

“We’ve been looking everywhere for you ya know” he began. “We split up Remus is checking the shack and Hogsmeade with the cloak and Peter’s checking the castle with the help of Nearly headless Nick. We were going to ask Lily and the girls to help but… they didn’t seem too keen on talking to us at all” 

“I wonder why” I grumbled. 

James sighed “okay maybe we took things too far this time. It’s just that Snvi- Snape, bloke makes me so mad and I don’t even know why” 

“You’re jealous” I muttered under my breath “you feeling completely annoyed with his very presence so much so that it makes your very blood boil” 

“So you know the feeling” James murmured. I nodded mutely. 

“You know she doesn’t like him like that right? I mean Lily hasn’t ever talked about him like that” I explained. 

“Maybe not but I see the way he looks at her it’s the same way I do,” James muttered. 

“That doesn’t mean anything if she doesn’t love him back” I pointed out. 

James nodded with a sigh “what about you? Who is it that makes you feel like that?” he asked then after a moment he added “please don’t tell me its Moony and that Tonks girl” 

“No” I mumbled then sighed “some of the girls I don’t even know the names of. I just don’t like them because they’re holding his hand.” 

James sucked in a breath then let it out in a whistle deducing exactly who I was referring to. “Jeez he’s an idiot.” I nodded in complete agreement with that statement. We sat in silence for a moment before we decided to head back to the castle and call off the search. I had grown up all my life as an only child but now thanks to James I knew what it was like to have a brother.


	8. Amends

I was sitting alone in the shrieking shack staring out the window at the rain trickling down from the sky. I had come early in order to miss the rain which the boys had insisted wasn’t coming. I laughed lightly to myself as I imagined them trekking down the tunnel doubled over and soaking wet. The sun was setting but you could barely tell with the dark clouds that coated the sky. 

The rain hadn’t been my only reason for not wanting to walk to the shack with the boys. Me and Sirius were still not speaking. Remus and James had tried to encourage us both to talk to each other. Meanwhile Lily seemed rather conflicted on whether she wanted me to talk to him or not. If I didn’t ask Sirius to the dance it would mean I wasn’t going to the dance which she wanted me to go to. However if I did ask him and we did go to the dance then she would have no choice but to go to the dance with James. Who she was rather mad at right now. 

“Stop putting words in my mouth Prongs” the exclamation brought me out of my thoughts and I turned my attention to the tunnel entrance nearby. “She’s the most annoying person on the planet I’m not going to-” Sirius cut off abruptly as he exited the tunnel. 

“Who’s the most annoying person on the planet?” I inquired knowing full well who he had been talking about based on the looks he was shooting at me. 

“You miss nosy” he snapped. 

“Jerk” I shot back. 

“Brat” 

“Okay” James suddenly popped up between us “let’s go in here Padfoot shall we” he grabbed Sirius’s shoulders and steered him into the next room. Peter followed after them while Remus walked over to me. 

He opened his mouth to talk probably to lecture me on being nice to people but I spoke first “so I heard you asked out Tonks. Good for you” 

Remus sighed “thanks. Listen Scarlett the sun is setting and I don’t have time to come up with a tactful way of redirecting the topic so can I just be blunt here” 

I left off a sigh “You and Lily are never subtle” I grumbled, turning back to the window. 

“Yeah best friends tend to be like that” the boy replied “listen it doesn’t take a rocket scientist to figure out you like Sirius I mean I think Wormtail’s even suspicious at this point” 

“Did James tell you or did you actually figure it out for yourself?” I asked eyeing him suspiciously. 

“You told James straight out before you told me?” Remus questioned disgruntled. 

“Well we had just broken up” I reminded. 

The boy nodded his head lightly in understand “yeah guess you’re right. But still you told James?” 

I shrugged, “he asked. Plus I was consoling him over Lily in return”

Remus again opened his mouth to speak but James reappeared into the hall. “Not to cut anything off but I’d really like not to battle a werewolf tonight and the sun’s nearly down” he spoke hurriedly. 

“We’ll finish this conversation later” Remus told me. I nodded very sure of that as we went to join the others in the other room. Sirius and Peter had already transformed. Me and James didn’t even take a second to join them. I flew to perch on the candelabra as we waited. It wasn’t long before Remus disappeared and a werewolf stood in his place. 

‘Let’s go explore’ Sirius declared bounding for the door. 

I flew up and landed on one of James’s antlers as the boys made to leave. ‘It’s raining. Do you really want to go running around in the rain?’ I asked mildly annoyed. 

‘Relax Screechy it’s just water’ Sirius barked at me as we went out into the downpour ‘oh wait but in muggle culture doesn’t water melt wicked witches?’ 

‘Of all the muggle references you get this is the one?’ I snapped ‘you’re such a jerk’ 

I took off into the air ruffling my feathers against the blasting curtain of water ‘Scarlett! It could be dangerous to fly in this weather! Scarlett!’ 

I wasn’t listening to James’s warning as I flew higher and higher into the air. I was not in the mood to listen to his or Remus’s reasonings. I was mad. I was furious at Sirius Black. He was an idiot. An idiot and a fool for being such a pigheaded jerk. I was so caught up in my internal rant that I hadn’t realized how high I had flown until a strong head wind crashed into my side accompanied by a large amount of rain that weighed me down. 

I recovered quickly but like waves in the ocean the downpour continued to slam into me over and over again. I was tumbling through the air. I wasn’t sure what direction the shack was in at this point. Water was in my eyes I couldn’t see I was being thrown around like a rag doll in the wind. I finally opened my eyes again to see the solid bark of a tree before I was suddenly slamming into it.   
_________________________  
I woke to a distinct sniffing noise and what sounded like a dog whining. There was a light pop and then a voice. “Scarlett? Scarlett are you okay?” 

I opened my eyes carefully and was hit with a dose of morning light. Which was then blocked by the silhouette of Sirius Black. I blinked up at him as my senses came back to me and I became very aware of my side which was being graced with an all new bruise. 

I grimaced as I sat up slowly. I was also soaking wet I realized upon further examination. “Hey you didn’t answer my question. Are you alright?” Sirius pestered looking at me with concern. 

“Yeah” I nodded numbly. Everything hurt and putting a hand to my head I could feel the large knot on it. “I crashed?” 

“Looks like it. When you didn’t come back at dawn me and the others got worried we went looking around for you.” Sirius explained helping me to my feet. I felt dizzy and found myself leaning on his support quite heavily “I picked up your scent in the woods and followed it here” 

“Thanks” I murmured.

“Think you can walk?” He asked. I was aware he has treating me with great caution and keeping his voice abnormally low. However with how dazed I still felt I was okay with that. 

“Yeah, yeah I think so” I told him however with one step the ground seemed to get oddly close before my feet were swept out from under me. 

“No offense but that didn’t look like it” Sirius told me. He was carrying me now. 

“Thanks” I mumbled. Sirius started walking back toward the shack. “You’re not a jerk” I said finally “or a jackass you know?” 

I didn’t have to look at him to guess that he was smiling “thanks but when you said it I probably deserved it. You’re not a wicked witch and you know way more about the wizarding world then I give you credit for” 

I smiled lightly. “Thanks. Friends again?” 

“Yeah and let's make an agreement that no matter what each one of us does that’s particularly stupid we’ll stay friends” Sirius encouraged “deal?” 

“Deal” I mumbled with a smile looking up at him as he grinned. 

When we made it back to the shack the others were waiting looking rather anxious. “He found her!” I heard Peter exclaim. 

“Thank goodness” Remus sighed. 

Sirius putting back on my feet as we reached the porch. “What happened?” James inquired. 

“I got caught in the storm and crashed” I muttered “Sirius found me” 

“Cool.” James looked between us “are you to…”

“We’re friends again yes” Sirius murmured. 

“Awesome” James cheered. “I was drowning in all this drama” 

“Let’s go get breakfast” Peter called. 

Murmurs of agreement were heard as we walked back into the shack. We were all pretty exhausted and my head still hurt from the storm. Remus insisted that I should go see Madam Pomfrey however I insisted that I eat first and deal with it later. Between my powers and the fact that most of the students and teachers were in their first class it was easy to get to the kitchen unnoticed. 

“I’ll have a lemon poppyseed muffin” I requested as we sat down at the duplicate Gryffindor table. Within ten seconds my order had been met by the swarm of house-elves around us. We all ate quite contently. The house-elves were all very nice as we talked and chatted amongst ourselves. They never questioned are presence and actually seemed quite glad for us to be there. 

When the food was eating we all headed back to the common room and gathered our books for the next class of the day. Remus however directed me toward the medical wing instead of the potions class. With an exasperated sigh I listened to him and proceeded to wing. Madam Pomfrey fused over the large bump on my head for a good five minutes before finally releasing me. When I entered the class I was immediately met with Lily’s penetrating gaze. I would have to explain this later. Leaving out there illegal bits of course.


	9. Peer Pressure

Lily was back on the “go ask out Sirius” train once again after I told her about him “helping when I fell out of a tree when me and marauders were hanging out” which was dubbed by James as a lame excuse but Madam Pomfrey and Lily believed it so I didn’t really care what he said about it. Beyond that Lily had begun to view her going to the dance with James as a form of martyrdom. Of course I didn’t miss the blush that flashed lightning fast across her face anytime it was mentioned. 

However that wasn’t the worst thing about having to go to this dance no the worst part was…

“Shopping!” Marlene had exclaimed as she bounced up and down on my bed. “It’s going to be so much fun I mean we can go to Hogsmeade and pick out the best dresses and get new shoes and-“ 

“Marlene I can’t afford a new dress or shoes” I objected quickly. The brunette plopped down to sit on the foot of my bed. 

“Well I mean if you want I can-“ 

“No” I objected quickly “I’m not a charity case Mar”

“Me buying you a nice dress and shoes is not making you a charity case” Marlene countered. 

“Leave it Marlene she’s not going to take your money” Lily advised as her and Alice walked in. “But she will take her grandparents money” 

“What?” I asked leaning around Marlene to look at the redhead who had sat down on her bed and started petting her fuzzy monster. 

“I owled your grandparents and told them there was a dance and that you didn’t have a dress an-“ 

“Lily!” I exclaimed “my family has enough things to worry about beyond buying me a dress” 

The redhead’s face dropped to one of pure pity. It was the face she had given me at her parents house. A face Marlene and Alice didn’t understand the need for. 

“My mom’s sick” I explained to the confused pair giving Lily a look not to mention the rest. “And a lot of are money is going to medical bills and we don’t have time for-“ 

“Scarlett” Marlene interrupted me I looked up at her and saw an oddly serious face coming from her. “Everyone wants to invest in happy memories. Trust me this isn’t a waste” 

I blinked at the girls moment of abnormal wisdom but ended up nodding solemnly. “Anyone want to play chess?” Alice questioned cutting into the light silence that had fallen. 

“Sure I’ll play” I agreed. 

“Cool we can use Frank’s set” Alice smiled we got up and headed down stairs Marlene and Lily following having descended into more conversation on the shopping trip they had planned for this weekend. 

We had only just sat down at a table in the common room when an owl came swooping through the open window. It landed delicately on the table right in front of me. 

I untied the note attached to its leg and saw it was from my grandmother. 

Dear Scarlett,

You’re friend Lily wrote to us about the upcoming dance we both hope you have a great time. Though your grandfather hopes that you stay away from any boy he wouldn’t approve of.   
That said we unfortunately can’t give you money to buy a dress. You see your mother’s condition has taken a bad turn.  
I don’t want to alarm you but it’s not looking good and she has been admitted to the hospital. Me and your Grandfather have scarcely left her side and will keep you informed of any changes.   
We hope you are enjoying your time at Hogwarts and will continue to write to us. 

Love,   
Gran and Granpa 

I sighed folding back up the letter my hand was shaking slightly but I hide it under the table. “They can’t afford it I told you” I grumbled. 

“Well we can find something for you I’m sure” Marlene reassured. 

“Yeah sure” I muttered as I began the game with Alice.   
_____   
The next morning I sat picking at my food. The girls had decided to sit with me and the marauders at breakfast again. In order to make sure I didn’t back out of their plans to drag me out to Hogsmeade for shopping. 

“What color dress are you getting Evans?” James inquired suddenly. 

Lily looked at him rather caught off guard “I was thinking green. Why?” 

“Well we are going to the dance together last I checked” he pointed out “my parents are sending me dress robes and I want us to match”

Lily’s mouth fell open at the thoughtful gesture. Even I was shocked not really sure James had that in him. Then as the shock wore off a light blush filled her cheeks. “Oh well that’s nice” she managed. 

James nodded and returned to his breakfast as us girls fell into teasing giggles. Lily shot us death glares her face still red. 

“Mail’s here” Peter announced as a flock of owls swooped down around our heads. Many owls were carrying large parcels and packages barring dress robes and gowns. 

Marlene got money from her parents and Remus got his robes. I wasn’t expecting to get anything until a small Tawny owl landed right in front of my plate. 

“You’ve got a letter” Lily gaped. 

“Yeah I can see that” I murmured sarcastically. My entire chest was tight dreading what might happen. I was dreading what might be in this letter. The last letter I had gotten said my mother was in the hospital and my grandparents would keep me posted. A million worse case scenarios for what this might mean went through my head. Then I opened the letter. 

Dear Scarlett Tanner, 

Your Grandmother informed of your situation regarding the dance. I told you to come to me if there were any issues for which I could help. Further in order to best represent Gryffindor I expect all our students to dress to impress at his upcoming dance. In order to ensure this I have enclosed enough money for you to buy yourself a nice dress for the dance. 

Sincerely,   
Prof. Mcgonagall

With that I looked at the foot of the owl and pulled off a small pouch that jingled a little. I glanced inside and saw a decent amount of coins inside. With a wide smile I looked to the teachers table where Mcgonagall sat with a small smirk on her face. “Thank you” I mouthed to her and she nodded still smiling. 

“What’s going on?” Lily pestered as I turned back to the letter still smiling. 

“Well girls looks like I’m going to be getting a dress” I told them. All three of them broke out into squeals. 

“Girls” I heard Sirius mutter to James with an eyeroll and I kicked his shin under the table causing him to glare.   
_______________________________  
“Okay okay how does this one look?” Marlene inquired as she came bouncing out of the dressing room in a light brown dress. 

“It looks..” I trailed not sure how to respond. I knew how my brain wanted to respond but I knew that is not how I should respond. 

“It’s the color of a turd” Tonks voiced my thought and I nodded in agreement. 

“Alright next one” Marlene declared turning back to the changing room.

“Wait wait wait! I got another possible for Scarlett” Lily called popping her head out of the racks. 

“Is it red?” I called over my shoulder. 

“Maybe” the redhead responded guiltily. 

“Then no” I told her. 

“But it’s perfect” she begged. 

“No” I repeated. 

“What do you guys think?” 

“Wow” Tonks gasped and I turned back to the changing room doors to see Alice standing there looking rather awkward and pink in the cheeks. 

“Is it pretty?” she asked timidly. 

“It’s perfect!” Marlene exclaimed excitedly. 

“Really?” Alice asked grinning broadly and admiring herself in the mirror. Her dress was beautiful golden yellow with a graceful draping skirt and elegant lace sleeves. 

“Okay dress number..” Marlene paused to think. 

“Five” Tonks offered. 

“Five!” Marlene cheered pulling the curtain closed on the changing room again. We all laughed. 

“But really Scarlett this is a beautiful dress can you at least try it?” Lily pestered. 

“Why don’t you find yourself a dress before you go looking for one for me” I suggest. 

“Fine” Lily huffed “but I’m leaving this dress here for you to try on. 

“Fine” I sighed. Tonks giggled as Lily disappeared back among the clothing racks “aren’t you going to shop?” I inquired. 

“My mom’s sending me a dress” Tonks explained. “It’s really pretty. And it uh matches me” she said the last bit while changing her hair color from a sunny yellow to a deep purple. 

“Cool” I smiled in reply. 

“Guys I think this is the one” Marlene called walking out of the changing room in a gorgeous royal blue dress. The neck of the dress was a stunning weaved design that reminded me of the tail of a peacock. 

“You look incredible!” Alice, who was still in her own dress exclaimed. 

“Thanks” Marlene smiled looking in the mirror. 

“It totally suits you” I complimented. 

“I found one! I found one!” Lily cheered coming out of the main shop with a long green dress that illuminated her jade eyes. 

“Well then try it on” Marlene encouraged as the red head ducked into the changing room. 

Lily stood her happy smile turning into a mischievous grin “I am going to try it on and Scarlett is going to try on that red one” 

“No I’m not” I objected. 

“Come on what’s the harm in just trying it on?” Lily begged. The others joined in until I couldn’t take it. 

“Alright, alright, alright I’ll try it” I conceded. 

They all squealed and giggled and I rolled my eyes. Lily went into one of the rooms and I went into the other with the ocean of red fabric they had given me. I changed quickly or at least tried to before I realized putting on a dress like this was quite the battle. 

When I finally managed to get into the dress I couldn’t help but smile at my reflection. I had to agree with Lily this dress did look beautiful. I even looked good in it. I heard excited exclamations outside and peaked my head around the curtain of my changing room. 

Lily was standing there in her amazing dress that draped delicate around her frame and sat low on her shoulder tying off her waist with a fun bow. “You look awesome” I told her and she turned to look at me with a huge smile. 

“Thanks” she exclaimed “come on come on I want to see you” 

I sighed and slowly walked out of the changing room in the dress. It was beautiful single strap dress that fell delicately down to my feet. “Oh my gosh you look… just wow” Alice gaped. 

“Thanks” I smiled at them looking at myself in the mirror excitedly. 

“Now Scarlett I know you have a thing against the red but this dress…” Lily came up next to me. 

“Yeah okay” I agreed easily. “I’ll wear it” 

“You will?” Lily asked excitedly. I nodded “yes! Yes! Yes! We are going to have an awesome time!” the others cheered gathering around us so we could look at all of us in the mirror together. I couldn’t help but agree this was looking to be a fun night there was just one thing I had left to do.  
___________________________________  
“Will you stop!” I snapped shooting a glare at Lily. 

“What?” she questioned exasperatedly. 

“You’re giving me that look again” I told her. 

“What look?” she asked failing to hide the guilt in her voice as she turned back to her textbook. 

“That look you pass between me and Sirius anytime we’re in the same room” I pointed out glancing over at the boy who was sitting on the other side of the common room with James. 

“Well it’s deserved is it not” the redhead retorted “I mean the dance is tomorrow and you still haven’t asked him.” 

“Oh crap it’s tomorrow. Well guess he probably has a date now” I shrugged pour every ounce of sarcasm into the statement. Turning back to the parchment I had been writing an essay on. 

“Ask him” Lily pestered “right now go” 

“No I’m not going to ask him right now in front of James” I objected. 

“Well then we’ll eliminate James” Lily stated and then craned her neck over the back of the couch “hey Potter can you come here for a second.” 

“Coming!” was the lover boys immediate response. 

“Go go now” Lily stood up and pulled me off the couch as a mildly confused look James strode over “Sirius Scarlett has something she wants to talk to you about!” the redhead called past me for good measure before pushing me toward the long hair boy and pulling James back down onto the couch. 

I shot death glares at her as walked unwillingly toward Sirius who looked curious. “She’s so annoying” I muttered under my breath as I reached him. 

“Maybe but nobody can be as annoying as you” I turned my glare on him and he raised his hands defensively “joke! Joke! It was just a joke!” 

I sighed and an amused smile graced my lips. However this did not reflect the summersaults my stomach was doing in my gut. I didn't know if I could do this. Talking to Sirius was normally not an issue for me. However this was a little different and I found that the words would not come. 

“You know I’m kinda glad you came over here there’s something I’ve been meaning to ask you to” Sirius talking drew me out of my thoughts with a snap. 

“Really?” I asked hesitantly. What exactly could he want to ask me. 

“Well according to Moony you don’t have a date to the dance and neither do I” I felt my heart rate pick up as he spoke and also a sense of shock coat my brain. “but as we all heard in order for Prongs to get to go with Lily you need to have a date so four eyes over there has been harassing me to ask you to the dance. I’ve been thinking maybe he has a point I mean we could go as friend I mean takes the pressure off each of us to actually entertain dates. You know?” 

I smiled extremely happy with this turn of events. For an idiot Sirius Black always had a way of getting the girl. “Yeah that sounds like a great idea” I nodded. 

“Sweet well the others are all meeting their dates in the entrance hall so I figure we could meet there to?” he offered. 

“Sounds awesome” I nodded breathlessly. 

“Oh what did you want to talk to me about?” Sirius asked suddenly. 

I opened my mouth to respond as my heart picked up it’s pace. I glanced back at the couch and saw James and Lily watching over the back of it not-so-subtly. I took a deep breath finally realized just how silly I was being and despite my racing heart I turned back to Sirius “actually I was going to ask you to the dance as well but you beat me to it” 

Sirius chuckled “well you know great minds” 

I smiled and gestured back to the couch “yeah and snooping friends” 

“We are not snooping!” James exclaimed indignantly. Lily shot him glares for revealing their eavesdropping 

“Potter!”


	10. Magic

It’s funny how a room can suddenly seem far smaller when stuffed with a bunch of screaming girls, numerous big dresses, and a startling amount of makeup and hair products. I had snuck Tonks into Gryffindor tower so that all of us girls could get ready together. Now I was sitting on my bed watching Lily make up Marlene’s face. While Tonks was doing Alice’s hair in the bathroom. 

“I can’t believe you bribed the fat lady” Marlene laughed her eyes closed. 

“Don’t move” Lily scolded Mar as she applied more eye shadow. 

“There is a reason half the castle thinks I’m a marauder” I pointed out. 

The paired laughed lightly and Lily scolded Marlene again as she applied more makeup. “Hairs done!” Tonks announced as Alice walked out. With a beautiful golden flower piece weaved in her short hair. 

“Oh that looks great” I told her. 

“Thanks” Alice smiled. 

“Can I look?” Marlene inquired. 

“No” Lily spoke sternly. 

“Well it’s your turn Scarlett” Tonks offered. I got up and walked into the bathroom. Tonks sat me down on a stool with me facing the mirror. “Alright what do you want?” 

I shrugged “I don’t know there’s not much you can do with my hair” I told her. 

Tonks scoffed “nah there’s a lot you can do.” I looked doubtful at my thin straight blonde hair that was cut to just longer than my ears. “Here close your eyes I need to work some magic” I gave her a dubious look in the mirror. “Just close your eyes you skeptic” 

I sighed and did as I was told. I could feel her brushing and putting product in my hair. I heard Marlene come after a moment in full makeup and hair. 

“Lily’s doing Alice now” she explained Tonks “they’re going to switch and then Lily will come to you and I’ll be doing your makeup Scarlett.” 

“Sounds like a plan” I commented. 

“You’re so lucky Tonks instant perfect hair and your makeup took all of five seconds” Marlene explained enviously. “Oooh I like what your doing there” 

“What?” I questioned opening my eyes but Mar was quick and all I was able to see were her fingers. 

“No peaking” The brunette exclaimed. I sighed and closed my eyes again as she removed her hand. 

“So Tonks” Marlene started up casual conversation as the metamorphmagus continued to mess with my hair. “Not to sound rude or anything but Tonks doesn’t sound like a typical name” 

“Yeah that would be because it’s my last name” the girl admitted “I prefer it over my first name” 

“What’s your first name?” I inquired curiously. 

“It’s stupid” the first year objected. 

“Seriously I’m curious” Marlene pestered “spill” 

“Yeah come on Tonks we won’t make fun” I promised 

“Alright but you can’t go spreading it around either” she insisted. 

“Cross my heart” Marlene vowed. 

“It’s Nymphadora” the girl grumbled. 

“Nymphadora?” Marlene questioned “that’s a cool name” 

“Yeah says the girl who doesn’t have it” Tonks objected. “Alright Scarlett I’m done” 

“Does that mean I can open my eyes without getting slapped in the face?” I inquired sarcastically. 

“Yes” Mar muttered but I could hear the amused undertone in her voice. 

I opened my eyes and looked in the mirror I was shocked at what I saw. My hair looked fuller than I had seen it before it held beautifully gold highlight and delicately on my head like a tiara was a beautiful circlet of red gems weaved within golden branches. 

“Oh my gosh Tonks how did you… wow” I gaped at the circlet. 

“I told you magic” the metamorphmagus smiled proudly holding up her wand “my mother taught me how to turn flowers and twigs in head pieces of jewels and metals. Of course they're not worth anything if you try to sell them or give them to someone they turn back into sticks and flowers. But they are beautiful” 

“And my hair how did you-“ 

“Gosh I forget you’re practically muggle-born” Tonks sighed jokingly “magical hair products” she pointed to the counter where numerous bottles were strewn about. “They make your hair look like just about anything for awhile anyway. The ones I used on you will was out with a shower.”

“Gosh sometimes I forget you’re a first year” Marlene mocked Tonks fact sigh and we all laughed. 

“Alright ready for hair” Lily announced stepping into the door frame next to Marlene “oh Scarlett you look great” she complimented. 

“Thanks you too” I replied admiring her gorgeous makeup. 

“Come on Scarlett it’s my turn” Marlene cheered taking my hand and leading back to the main room where Alice was already changing into her dress. 

I sat down on Marlene’s bed and she pulled out her makeup bag. “Here we go. Now I’d ask what you want but we both know you have no idea how makeup works so.. trust me?” 

“I trust you” I nodded. 

“Awesome” Marlene smiled “okay close your eyes and let’s do some foundation…” 

The next couple minutes were spent with me moving my head, lips, and eyelids in all sorts of ways so that Marlene could do my makeup. She gave me a verbal play-by-play which I to be completely honest didn’t understand much of. However when she was done she held up a mirror and I was blown away. 

“Oh my goodness you’ve done incredibly” I smiled broadly. My skin was flawless and my eyes were lidded with a beautiful red. My eyes and cheeks were dusted with golden sparkles. While my lips were a bold red that drew immediate attention. 

“I went with a deep red” Marlene informed “bit of a daring choice but I figured it would match your dress perfectly and couldn’t resist” 

“Oh Scarlett you look great” Alice voiced coming over in full wardrobe. 

“So do you” I told her honestly. We all giggled happily. 

“No one will be able to deny your a Gryffindor tonight” Marlene commented as we got up to get into our dresses. “Not with all that red and gold you’ve got” 

“Yeah no kidding” I murmured. Once I was full dressed in the beautiful red gown I walked over the full body mirror hanging on the wall and admired myself. Not only did I look beautiful but I felt beautiful as well. I couldn’t help but smile at how proud I was of how I looked in this dress. Like it emanated some sort of confidence from it that was infectious. 

Eventually Lily and Tonks emerged from the bathroom and we were all dressed to leave. Not a single one of us could stop smiling as we headed down stairs to the common room. Other couples and groups were gathered around all buzzing with excitement. Even the fat lady seemed quite excited about everything. And offered us compliments as we left. 

We had just about reached the entrance hall when there was a call from behind us. “Greetings fair ladies and might I say you all look quite ravishing tonight” It’s was none other than the friendly Gryffindor ghost Sir Nicholas. 

“Thank you Sir Nicholas” Lily beamed up at him. 

The ghost nodded and went to drift by when Marlene suddenly gasp “Nick wait!” The ghostly knight paused and turned back look perplexed “Can you do us a favor?”   
___________  
3rd Person POV 

The marauders and Frank stood waiting patiently by the foot of the stairs in the entrance hall. They watched as in groups and pairs of students descended the stairs and headed into the great hall. However the girls were nowhere to be seen. 

“Maybe something happened?” Remus suggested “one of their dresses got damaged or something and they have to fix it” 

“Evans is smart I bet she could fix anything like that easy” Sirius objected. 

“Yeah she’s bloody brilliant” James sighed dreamily. 

“You mentioned the ‘E’ word” Peter whispered to Padfoot. 

“Yeah my bad” Sirius muttered eyeing his best friend skeptically. 

“Ahem” there was a clearing of the throat as the boys looked up and much to their surprise Nearly Headless Nick floating their way. “Come now boys I’m going to arrange you properly..” he spoke then began guiding each of them to stand in a line before the stairs. The boys didn’t argue much with the ghost as they were being instructed the Knight was making himself quite commanding he even tried to manhandle Frank by the shoulder before remembering he was intangible. 

Once Nick was satisfied with the boys arrangement and the state of their robes. He glided up to hover to the side of the stair halfway up. Clearing his throat importantly. 

“May I present Ms. Marlene McKinnon.” Marlene stepped around the corner for once seeming rather nervous. She descended the steps gracefully. The boys watched in awe until Remus realized Peter wasn’t moving and gave him a not so gentle shove toward the foot of the stairs. 

Peter stumbled forward before straightening himself and presenting his arm to his date politely. “You look great” he managed his face bright red. 

“Thanks” Marlene smiled bashfully as he led her back to the others. 

“I now present Ms. Ny-“ there was a muffled shushing from Tonks from around the corner at the top of the steps. Nick sighed and continued “Ms. Tonks”

Tonks came around the corner and descended the stairs at a slightly faster pace then Marlene did a proud smile on her face. Remus walked forward to meet her however on the second to last step she tripped and went to fall flat on her face however the quick werewolf caught her with ease. The hufflepuff straightened with a blush and took his arm. 

“May I present Ms. Alice Lightwood” 

Alice came around the corner in beautiful shining gold. Frank walked forward to meet her. It was hard to tell who was blushing more. They both opened their mouths to speak but found the words absent. Before rejoining the others. 

“I present Ms. Lily Evans” 

Lily came around the corner beaming. James looked up at her in complete wonder. When they met at the foot of the stairs James extended his arm to her. “You’re the most beautiful person I’ve ever seen” he told her. 

A light pink hue touched her cheeks. “Thank you” she replied “you look quite handsome yourself” They joined the others and everyone turned back to the stairs expectantly. 

“Finally I present to you Ms. Scarlett Tanner” Sir Nicholas announced. 

Scarlett turned the corner and looked down at all her friends below. Butterfly’s took flight in her stomach and her heart seemed to soar. She began to walk down the steps delicately and locked eyes with Sirius silver gaze as he watched her with amazement. 

Sirius stood at the foot of the steps and gazed up at Scarlett with complete unimaginable astonishment. His heart seemed to have leapt from his chest and his eyes couldn’t look away. The girl he had marked as pretty upon first meeting now looked in all accounts bewilderingly gorgeous in every way. She almost glowed with a sense of beautiful grace and elegance that he couldn’t place the source of. 

He approached the foot of the steps on autopilot and bowed as he presented her with his arm. “You look…” he paused not sure how to phrase the indescribable beauty she was. “Beyond all else”   
________  
Scarlett’s POV. 

“Thank you” I smiled feeling my cheeks flush with heat. He looked more handsome than I’d ever seen him. His eyes were such a stunning silver that I could’ve been lost in them. It was like time paused as we looked at each other. That is until James cleared his throat giving us looks. 

“Wow Scarlett you look fantastic” Remus complimented. 

“Thanks” I replied very aware of my hand still on Sirius’s arm. 

“You look like a girl” Peter muttered and I looked over to see him looking at me dumbstruck. 

“Thanks…” I trailed not sure how to respond to that and holding back the temptation to make a sarcastic comment. 

“You all look great” James declared and all us girls giggled and exchanged looks. 

“I will see you all later and hope you enjoy the party” Sir Nick told us with a slight bow. 

“Thank you Sir Nicholas” Marlene called and we all echoed her thanks as the ghost floated away. 

“Wow Tanner I didn’t even recognize you” I turned around to see Monti Carter looking down at me from her high held nose. An older Ravenclaw boy was with her. “Did you give up the scruffy tomboy look?” 

I smirked seeing the perfect opportunity to release my sarcasm. “Just for tonight. I decided to go with drop dead gorgeous instead” 

I heard sniggers behind me. “Come on Monti lets get inside.” The Ravenclaw boy who was looking rather awkward next to her pulled her away. She was still glaring. 

“Not even Carter is going to be able to ruin tonight” Lily declared. “Let’s go have some fun” 

There were cheers of agreement as we turned to enter the great hall. The entire hall was glowing with white. The sky was enchanted to show a beautiful snowy night. While the numerous Christmas trees within the hall were covered in different assortments of ornaments. A magical self playing orchestra of instruments was playing an upbeat tune as couples and groups danced in the center of the floor. To one side was one of the pong tables adorned with various treats and goodies. 

“This is incredible” Alice voiced. 

“Completely” I agreed. 

“do you want to dance?” Frank asked. Alice nodded and the couple left for the dance floor. 

“We should dance to” Marlene told Peter before dragging him after Alice and Frank. 

“Punch or dance?” James asked Lily. 

“Punch” Lily requested. 

“What about you?” Remus asked Tonks. 

The girl looked at the dance floor nervously. “I actually don’t know how to dance.” 

“Well then I’ll show you.” Remus smiled down on her. “It’ll be fun come on” the pair went off to dance lead by Remus. 

“Aw that is so sweet” Lily cooed. 

“Completely they are so perfect for each other” I agreed. 

“So that’s the girl Remus liked” Sirius muttered looking after them. “So who’s the boy you like?” 

I turned to him with teasing eyes “me to know you to find out.” I told him “can you get me some punch?” 

Sirius smirked “your wish is my command my fair lady” The boy gave a mock bow and his smile broadened when I chuckled. James and Sirius headed off to the refreshment table for lunch while me and Lily watched the others dance. Tonks was a particularly amusing dancer to watch. 

“This is incredible” Lily exclaimed “it couldn’t be more perfect” 

I gave her a skeptical eye “even though your date is James Potter” 

A blush came to her cheeks “Well I mean he’s at least acting like a gentleman” her voice was rather high and I gave her a look “oh shush” 

“I didn’t say anything” I objected. 

“Didn’t say anything about what?” We turned as Sirius spoke. The boys had returned with are drinks. 

“Nothing” me and Lily replied in unison then exchanged looks descending into giggles. 

I took a drink of my punch as we hovered near a table. “Can you believe how incredible everyone’s looks?” Lily asked. “They all pulled out all the stops” 

“Yeah and everyone seems to be enjoying themselves even the Slytherins” I commented. 

“I wonder if Severus is here” Lily craned her neck to survey the crowd. 

I saw James shift on his feet out of the corner of my eye. “Hey Lily do you want to dance?” 

“Sure” the redhead replied. 

“What about you beautiful?” Sirius turned to me. 

“Beautiful?” I questioned as we sat down are drinks. 

“Just calling you what you are” he told me flashing a grin. 

“Uh huh does that line work with most girls?” I inquired giving him a pointed look. 

“Yeah most of them” he replied with a smirk. We both laughed before he took my hand “come on” I let him lead me out onto the dance floor. We danced along with the others in a group for awhile. The marauders up to their normal schenanigans which consisted of sycronized dance moves between the four of them Remus and Peter doing the robot while Sirius and James danced the tango with goofy expressions on their faces. Sirius would occasionally twirl me around or single me out to dance to make it clear we were there together. A bunch of the Gryffindors got in a circle and took turns going in the center to dance. I watched laughing as James and Sirius did the sprinkler together. 

“Come on” Marlene grabbed me and Lily and dragged us out into the center of are fellow students. For a moment I was caught like a deer in headlights however Marlene didn’t miss a beat. Lily and me followed her lead and began to do a fun macarena. Ripples of laughter spread through the crowd and before we knew it the marauders had joined in. 

It wasn’t a second after we got out of the circle that the music changed. “First slow song” James stated then turned to extending his hand to Lily “may I?” 

“You may” the redhead replied taking his hand with a smile. 

After they drifted off into the crowd Sirius grabbed my hand and turned me to him. “Not even going to ask?” I inquired placing my other hand on his shoulder as he put his other on my waist. 

“We did come here together did we not?” he replied with a smirk. 

“I suppose” I replied as we swayed back and forth. I was about to say something more when someone stumbled into us bumping are hands apart. 

“Sorry” Tonks smiled at us apologetically. As she took the chuckling Remus’s hands again “I have two left feet” 

“It’s fine” I reassured her. As the pair danced away Tonks stepping on Remus’s toes more than once as they went I turned back to Sirius. Much to my surprise when he took my hand again he brought it up to his shoulder and put both his hands on my waist. I didn’t argue as we drifted closer swaying to the music. 

“I have to admit I was expecting some witty remark” Sirius spoke looking down at me curiously. 

“Couldn’t think of one” I told him.

“I seriously doubt that” the boy objected. 

“Seriously you did Sirius” I asked sarcastically. 

“There it is” he grinned broadly. The music picked up again and we found ourselves in the middle of a bit of a mosh pit. The others were nowhere in sight “Let’s go somewhere less chaotic” Sirius suggested leaning to my ear to be heard. I nodded as he took my hand and lead me out of the crowd to the edge. We slipped out the door into the cool night air. 

I took a deep breath “that’s better” I exclaimed. 

“Agreed” Sirius nodded we continued to hold hands as we walked onto the covered bridge. I took a seat on the railing and looked down at the gorge below. I had stopped being afraid of such heights since I gained the ability to fly. As I looked down a chilling breeze blew by and I shivered. “Here take this” 

Sirius took off his suit jacket and draped it over my shoulder. “Thanks” I smiled pulling my arms through the too long sleeves. I watched as Padfoot pulled out a small cardboard box from his pocket and removed from it a cigarette. He was about to light it when I reached up and plucked it from his mouth throwing it down the gorge. 

“Hey!” he exclaimed indignantly. 

“Those things are horrible for your health” I told him annoyed. A nagging tug in the back of my mind pulling on more memories from my summer. Sirius defiantly pulled out the box and I reached out to take it from him. 

“Ah ah ah” the boy teased holding it out of my reach I scooted closer to him reaching up to grab at it. 

“Give it here” I ordered not able to keep the laugh out of my voice. I reached out quickly and knocked the box from his hand victoriously. We watched as it tumbled down into the gorge emptying its contents as it went. “Ha I got it” I told him turning back with a proud smirk. 

He smirked back at me with narrowed eyes “technically you didn’t get it you knocked it into the gorge” he objected. 

“Technicalities, technicalities” I waved him off lean back. 

We both laughed lightly. I looked over at him and saw his eyes were shining in the moonlight. As he looked out at the lake. I turned to watching the crescent moon drift lazily in the air. Different torches and lanterns lit around the grounds looking like lightning bugs crawling around on a large dark green canvas. 

“It’s incredible isn’t it?” Sirius asked. “I wish I could live here” 

“Me to” I agreed “honestly Hogwarts is more my home than anywhere else.” 

“It’s my home to” Sirius agreed. 

There was a pause and as I turned to look at Sirius I found him already looking at me. He leaned forward reaching out to cup my head in his hand. He got so close I could feel his breath on my face and then his soft lips touched mine. Just like that we were kissing. I edged closer and Sirius deepened the kiss. 

When we pulled apart I was smiling and so was he. It wasn’t his marauders smirk or his players charming grin but a real authentic smile. “Wow” I breathed. 

“Yeah” he responded. 

“Scarlett! Sirius!” we turned as Marlene and Peter appeared at the entrance of the bridge. “We’re all heading back to the common room to hangout. Are you guys coming?” 

“Yeah sure be there in a second” Sirius called over his shoulder. The other couple disappeared and Sirius got to his feet. 

“We are going to talk about this later” I declared with a pointed look. 

“Of course especially if we’re going to do that again” Sirius smirked and I slapped his shoulder. However as we walked back into the great hall I took his hand and intertwined are fingers. 

“Oh James here they are” Lily called as we walked. 

“Oooooh is that hand holding I see there?” Prongs observed the moment he saw us. 

“Yeah it is” Sirius answered simply “quite the detective skills you got there Prongs” Sirius stated sarcastically. 

There was a mischievous glint in Lily’s eyes and I got nervous when she opened her mouth to speak but Tonks cut in with the perfect distraction. “Are you all coming?” she called down the steps. 

The four of us exchanged looks before climbing the steps up to the common room. Getting in was a bit of an ordeal as the fat lady was slightly tipsy however once inside we were pleasantly surprised to see we had the room to ourselves. We threw are own little party and the boys even snuck away to get us some food from the kitchens. We played board games, truth or dare, and wizards chess. Rocking out to our own music James was playing from his wand. The night couldn’t have been better than the portrait door opened. 

The second we saw Prof. Mcgonagall we were on our feet and James silenced his wand. Meanwhile Tonks edged behind the taller Remus to hide. The professor look rattled and rather pale she was clutching a piece of parchment in her hand tightly and her hands were shaking at her sides. I felt an ice chill ride down my spine as her gaze turned to me. There was sadness, grief, and worst of all pity in her eyes. In the back of my mind I knew what she was going to say right then but I refused to believe it. I refused to acknowledge the truth until it came out of her mouth. 

“Scarlett..” she spoke and her voice was quivering and held every piece of emotion her eyes did. 

“Yes professor” I questioned I felt Sirius take my hand again and squeeze it comfortingly. “What is it?” 

“There’s been word from your grandparents.” Mcgonagall was struggling to keep her voice even. “Regarding your mother’s condition in the hospital” I squeezed Sirius’s hand tightly holding on to him like I had my broom last christmas. Like it was a life line. “I hate to be the one who has to tell you this…” the professor hesitated like the words had suddenly left her but I held her gaze. 

“What is it professor?” I could hear the fear in my own voice “tell me” 

Mcgonagall swallowed the lump in her throat and when she spoke again I felt the entire world fall apart around me the floor fell away and my heart sank. I went deaf and my mind was in a tailspin. This couldn’t have happened. I couldn’t it had to be some kind of cruel joke. It couldn’t… “your mother died”


	11. Snow

3rd Person POV. 

No one spoke as they walked toward the hogsmeade station to get on the train back home for the holidays. There was a sense of silent dread weighing them all down. Scarlett wasn’t with them. After the news she cried for the entire night and the next morning she went to talk to Mcgonagall. She asked to stay during holiday. She wanted to be anywhere but alone in her home with her father. 

“You’ll check in on her right?” Lily asked Sirius as they reached the train. 

“Yeah” the long haired boy nodded. 

“I can’t believe this” James sighed “I mean we’ve met her mother she is- was nice” 

“I can’t imagine what Scarlett must be feeling,” Remus agreed. 

“You guys better get going before the train leaves without you” Sirius advised “try to enjoy your christmases” 

“You too,” Marlene told him along with the chorus of mumbled farwells. Sirius watched as everyone boarded the train and it pulled out of the station. 

His mother had forbidden him from going to the Potter’s again this year but he was for once okay with it. Scarlett needed him here even if she didn’t realize it yet. He was going to look after her.   
_____________  
Scarlett’s POV. 

I didn’t come out of my room for the entire first half of the break. I didn’t eat much but every meal time without fail there would be a light knock on my door and Sirius’s voice “Good morning Scarlett. Mcgonagle is standing on the step letting me up. We’re worried about you. I'm leaving your breakfast outside. You should try eating more. I see you don’t like the carrots. I won’t get them next time then. I got a lemon poppyseed muffin they’re your favorite right?” 

I was too numb to respond or too tired. It felt like I was living in a muggy, sleep inducing haze. Not even the warm flames I felt drifting through the castle helped me be happy. Sometimes I would just start crying. I wouldn’t be thinking of anything in particular. I wasn’t thinking of my mother, I was actively avoiding thinking about her at all. I would just start crying suddenly and without warning. 

Then one morning there was the regular light knock but instead of Sirius just leaving my food at the door. There was a squeaking of the door’s hinges. He came in and walked across the room. I turned in my bed to look up at him confused. 

“Sirius what are you doing?” I asked groggily.

“Getting you out of this haze” he declared “at least for a day anyway. I mean it’s christmas eve” 

I rolled over and pulled my blanket over my head “No Sirius” 

Sirius didn’t take no for an answer. Before I knew it he was taking my hands and pulling me forcefully to my feet. “Come on Screechy” he teased “get dressed and meet me in the common room.” once he was satisfied I wouldn’t return to my bed, he turned and marched toward the door pausing to look back “Oh I left a muffin on the window sill for you there” 

He left, closing the door. I looked over at the muffin and then at the door. I took a deep breath and decided it couldn’t hurt to see what he had in mind. I got dressed quickly bundling up as it was snowing outside. I grabbed the muffin and nibbled lightly on it as I headed down stairs.

Sirius was waiting for me and the second he saw me he gave me a broad smile. “What do you have planned?” I asked lightly. 

“I’ll show you” he told me, taking my hand and leading me from the common room. I followed him through the school and out onto the grounds. I didn’t understand where we were going until we reached the iced over black lake and he removed his wand from his pocket. “I looked up how to do this in the library” he advised, bending down he cast a spell on his shoes and suddenly two blades grew out of them. He did the same to my shoes. 

“Ice skating?” I questioned. 

“Yeah it’ll be fun trust me” he took my hand again and we hobbled out onto the ice. I’d gone ice skating before. Of course I wouldn’t say I was exceptionally fantastic at it but I wasn’t hopeless. Sirius was hopeless. 

“You have to balance,” I instructed him. As he again fell on his butt. 

“Easy for you to say” the boy objected. I reached down to pull him up however I slipped and fell down on top of him. The boy let off a muffled grunt “hello” 

“Sorry” I muttered, rolling off his chest and getting to my feet with a slight scramble. I felt a light blush come to my cheeks. 

We skated around for a little while longer and gradually Sirius got better. However with his understanding also grew his hubris. When he tried to do some sort of trick move he failed and lost control flying into a large snow drift on the shore. 

Before I could stop myself I was laughing. It felt odd to laugh like it was a great release. Like a tightness I had been holding in my chest was suddenly escaping and flying away. I felt warm tears sliding down my cheeks and realized that I was also crying. Sirius got to his feet when he saw me and skated over wrapping me in a hug. I buried my head in his chest and felt my knees buckle beneath me. 

We sank onto the ice as my laughter turned to sobs “I miss her” I told him “I miss her so much. I should have been there for her. My father’s a monster I should have protected her from him” 

Sirius held me tighter “you are not to blame for any of this” he whispered into my ear I could hear him struggling to keep his voice even “it’s not your fault. You’re the bravest and strongest person I’ve ever known you will survive this” 

I sniffed and my tears dried as I pulled back and looked up at him. “Thank you Sirius” I choked out. 

“Of course” we sat there for a time and were just about to leave when there was a distinctive cracking noise.   
________________  
I shivered and scooted closer to the fire as Sirius returned from the kitchens handing me a warm mug of butterbeer. He took up the end of the large blanket I was under and snuggled into it. We were both still rather wet and every now and then my hair would release another drizzle of cold lake water to freeze my spine. There was nothing like falling in an ice cold lake to get you out of your depressing funk. 

“How are you feeling?” he asked as we drank our butterbeer. 

“Like I’m going to get a cold” I replied, feeling the butterbeer’s warmth spread through my body. 

“Well your sarcasm’s back that’s got to be a good sign” the boy stated I gave him a look out of the corner of his eye. “Sorry for dropping you in a lake” 

“It’s fine” I shrugged “thanks for carrying me back to the castle” 

“Of course” the boy replied, taking a sip of his butterbeer. Then he glanced at me and let off a light chuckle. 

“What?” I inquired. 

“You have a butterbeer mustache,” he told me, reaching up to place a hand on my cheek. I looked up into his silver eyes “It’s right… here” 

Our lips touched in a light kiss that warmed me far more than the butterbeer. However something made me pull away. “Sirius” I breathed “I can’t” The boy looked down at me with hurt that slowly turned to understanding. “After everything that’s happened I can’t be in a relationship right now. I’m sorry” 

Sirius gave me a light smile. “It’s okay I can wait for you” he told me “however long it takes. I’ll be here for you” 

I smiled up at him wrapping my arms around his middle as he wrapped his around my shoulders. We sat there holding each other for a long time as we watched the fire burn.


	12. Recovery

“Scarlett!” Lily cheered the minute she saw me up and around in the great hall. She wrapped me in a tight hug that I returned. 

“Hi Lily how was your christmas?” I inquired weakly. 

“Nevermind about my Christmas, how are you doing?” she asked pointedly.

“I’m okay” I replied I glanced over at Sirius who had been sitting next to me at the table “I’m surviving” 

Lily hugged me again. I had to go through the same process with Marlene as well, though her hugs were notoriously stronger and her volume of speech louder. 

My grandparents began to write to me every week asking me how I was doing. In March I discovered my father had gone to stay at a rehab facility. He was motivated by my mother’s death to try and get sober apparently. I didn’t much care for this. He had tried rehab before and it hadn’t worked. Why would this attempt be any different?

The second half of this particular letter did however catch my attention. It was my grandparents telling me that I was going to stay with them while my father was getting sober. This made a smile reach my face. I was going to go live with my grandparents on Diagon Alley. I was going to get away from my father, maybe forever nothing could have made me happier. 

The workload was getting heavier. Teachers were piling on the work as exams and summer got closer. I didn’t mind much though I had far different things to worry about. One such thing being the full moon. 

I was soaring high over the lake. _‘Are you sure about this Scarlett?’_ James inquired from the ground his antlers casting oddly shaped shadows as he looked up at me. 

_‘I’ve done it before’ _I reminded. 

_‘You’ve never done it from that high before’_ Sirius pointed out. 

_‘Relax’_ I reassured them _‘here we go’_ I looked down at the lake below me shimmering in the moonlight. 

I took a deep breath and transformed, I was human. I fell, like a plummeting rock down, down, down. The wind blew against my face as the lake grew closer. My heart was racing and the second I could make my reflection out with the greatest detail in the water. I spun and transformed again. My wings spread and I soared across the lake kicking up a slight wake. 

The boys cheered as I came to rest on James’s antlers. _‘That was awesome!’_

_‘Told you I could do it’_ I replied holding my head proudly. 

_‘You like giving us all heart attacks don’t you?’_ Sirius inquired grumpily. 

The next morning we all turned back and headed for the castle. We went straight for the kitchens and were greeted by a crew of house elves waiting to serve us. It felt good to be back with my friends. Like things were normal. The world kept turning even though my life seemed to be paused for a time. Slowly but surely I was getting back to myself and the gap between me and my friends was closing. 

Soon the end of the school reached us. Exams came and went with all the stress that comes with them. The marauders pulled a farewell prank at the final feast. Lily and the marauders didn’t fight much though I was pretty sure they were just trying not to fight in front of me. No one said one negative thing to each other as we walked to the Hogwarts express. 

“If you’re living on diagon alley we can come visit you!” James exclaimed happily as I revealed the fact that I was going to stay with my grandparents. 

“Yeah that would be great” I agreed, looking away from the passing fields out the window. 

“Just don’t get us kicked out by her grandparents” Remus told them. 

“That won’t happen” Prongs objected with a smirk “her grandparents and my parents are friends” 

“More like they just know each other” I corrected.

“I hope my mother lets me out of the house this summer” Sirius pouted. “I don’t think I’m going to survive it in that musty old house for a whole summer” 

“Well if she doesn’t let you out we’ll just have to break you out” James declared. 

“Marauders jailbreak” Peter voiced. 

We all laughed lightly at the thought “just don’t get arrested” I advised them. 

“What us? Get arrested?” Sirius spoke sarcastically “how could you think we would ever break the law”

“I don’t know _Padfoot_, why would she?” James played right along. 

“I don’t know _Prongs_, it's quite odd of her” Sirius agreed, both of them wearing their marauder level smirks. 

The rest of the conversation was light until we reached Kings Cross. I pocketed my half eaten box of lemon drops as we grabbed our trunks. We hadn’t been on the platform more than a minute before my grandmother had wrapped me in a tight hug. 

She checked me over like I was a child and asked me repeatedly if I was okay. “Let the girl get her barings Irene. She only just got off the train” my grandfather advised from behind her. 

“Oh right, right, right” my grandmother pulled back from me “I’m just glad to see you” 

“I’m glad to see you too, grandma,” I told her. I turned to the boys “goodbye guys. I hope I get to see you all this summer” 

I gave them each a light hug but me and Sirius lingered in each other's arms for a moment before we separated. “Take care Scarlett” he told me. 

“Same to you” I replied. I looked back over my shoulders at them as I stepped through the barrier back into the main station of kings cross.


	13. Out of the Crowd

Clink. Clink. Clink. I clicked my spoon against my glass as I read my book. I was sitting outside Florean Fortescue’s Ice Cream Parlour enjoying a delicious hot fudge sundae. I had earned a great deal of spending money from the various shop owners around. Not many kids lived on Diagon Alley and as a young teenager my presence was greatly appreciated in helping around in shops. 

I learned a great deal about everyone down the alley from the miscellaneous jobs I had done for them. Some of them paid me in money, others in treats, or just smiles. It had been one of the best summers of my life. Me and my grandparents had grown very close and for the first time in years I had a birthday cake. 

I’d seen quite a bit of my friends this summer. James and Peter were most commonly seen outside of the quidditch shop while I’d occasionally spot Remus in Flourish and Blotts reading among the shelves. Meanwhile Sirius would more often than not find me first which was a bit of a surprise considering unless he was in his animagus form I could sense him coming. 

Today I hadn’t seen anyone I supposed I might not that is until there was a commotion down the alley. I swiveled in my chair and watched with great amusement as two figures came running down the path. 

The first’s curly unkempt hair was distinguishable even from a distance. Meanwhile the second one’s long dark hair was a give away. As fate would have it Sirius caught up with James right outside the ice cream parlour. They wrestled to the ground apparently fighting over a bag of candy James was clutching. 

I watched with amusement as they wrestled waiting for them to notice me. Then out of the crowd came another familiar face. Remus jumped right into the fray just as oblivious to my presence as the others. I waited and just as expected the final marauder Peter made an appearance. All four boys were in a squirming heap on the ground now. 

I sighed “boys, boys, boys come on you don’t see me for so long and now you don’t even acknowledge my presence.” 

“Scarlett!” Sirius exclaimed sitting up right. 

“Hi Scarlett,” James called, yanking the candy from Sirius’s hands. 

“You guys want to join me or keep fighting in the dirt?” I inquired with a smirk. 

“Ha ha ha very funny” Sirius muttered as they all got to their feet. They were all smiling and no one looked worse for wear. 

There was the scrapping of chairs and some shuffling as they came over and took seats, James grabbing an extra chair from a nearby table and turning it around to sit backwards. 

“Whatcha reading?” Remus asked, raising the cover of my book. 

“The Chronicles of Narnia” I responded. “It’s a good read” 

“Yeah I’ve read The Lion, The Witch, and The Wardrobe” Remus nodded. 

“What can I get you?” The server inquired coming over to the table. 

“Four sundaes please” James requested. She scribbled the order down and headed off. “My treat” he told the others who had given looks.

“Thanks,” Peter told him. 

“Of course” James shrugged. 

“Did you guys get your supplies letters yet?” Remus asked after a moment. 

“Yeah they're supposed to be choosing Prefects this year right?” Sirius questioned. 

“Yeah they are and guess who got the honor” The werewolf reached in his pocket and pulled out a little badge. 

“Congrats” I told him. 

“Finally we have a prefect among us” Sirius cheered “this opens so many doors” 

“Yeah it does” James smiled and the pair high fived. 

“Hey hey hey my job as prefect is to keep people out of trouble not help you guys get into more of it” Remus objected. There was a long pause during which we all gave Moony blank stares. “Yeah it sounded stupider saying it out loud” 

We all descended into laughter. When the laughing subsided James turned to me and Sirius. “Did you hear that Tawney got quidditch Captain?” 

“It makes sense she is the only seventh year on the team” I shrugged. Glancing up as the server returned with the boy’s ice cream. 

Sirius spoke while James paid. “I just hope she’s a bit more confident than Copper” 

“You want confident? Just think next year it’ll be King” I muttered leaning back in my chair. 

The other two boys on the team groaned. “Let’s not think of that shall we?” Sirius suggested. 

The topic of conversation ebbed and flowed as we all ate our ice cream. About half way through. I felt Sirius take my hand under the table. I intertwined our fingers and smiled lightly. It felt nice knowing he was right here for me. 

“Do you guys want to come over to my grandparents place?” I asked as we all finished our ice creams. 

“Sounds like a plan” James shrugged and the others nodded in agreement. 

I lead them through the alley easily. Occasionally replying to the called greeting from various shop owners. “Well aren’t you popular?” Sirius teased with a smirk. 

“Hey I’m a lovable person what can I say” I shrugged. 

Sirius scoffed “can’t argue with that”

We finally reached my grandparent’s shop and the small bell rang overhead as we came through the door. On either side of us were long desks in front of shelves. One side had rolls of fabric and the other balls of yarn in baskets. A hallway that turned out of sight was straight ahead. It led to the back of the shop from which my grandfather entered. 

“Ah Scarlett back so soon?” He questioned sliding behind one of the desks. 

“Yeah we’re going to hang out upstairs.” I explained. 

“Hello boys” my grandfather gave them all a quizzical look. I rolled my eyes at his over protectiveness but couldn’t help but smile since he cared. 

I lead the boys back to the end of the desks and up a set of stairs behind the one on the left. We climbed the steps and came up into my grandparents kitchen where my grandma was cooking. 

“Hey Gran” I greeted her. 

“Hello Scarlett, hello boys” she smiled over at us. “Should I set extra places for dinner?” I shrugged and turned to the boys who all gave different variations of apathy. “I’ll take that as a yes” Gran determined. “Go make yourselves comfortable in the living room it’ll be ready soon” 

“Thanks Mrs. Franklin” Remus smiled at her and the others followed his lead with a chorus of thankfulness. 

I rolled my eyes at them and led them into the living room. We took up seats on the couch and floor around the coffee table. Conversation was the same normal stuff that we always discussed bouncing from Quidditch to pranking to some discussion on our summers. Then the question I had been avoiding from my friends all summer came. 

“Scarlett where’s your dad?” James asked innocently. I must have made quite a face because the second he looked at me his turned into one of apologetic regret. “Sorry I mean uh-“ 

“It’s fine” I cut off his stuttering. I needed to answer the question. There was no more avoiding it. “He’s in rehab.” 

There was a moment of awkward silence that seemed to swell in the room. Then Remus broke it with a quiet “oh” 

“Yeah after my mom… died” that word felt like a rock hitting my teeth to say “he decided he wanted to try and get sober. He’s been there all summer” 

“Sorry” Remus murmured. I was aware of how silent Sirius was being from where he sat on the couch behind me. 

“It’s okay at least he’s trying to get better you know?” I mumbled. More awkward silence swelled in the room this time it was my grandmother who broke it. Sticking her head around the edge of the door way. 

“Dinners ready” we all got to our feet and headed into the kitchen while Gran went to get Grandpa. We all took seats around the table upon which numerous dishes rested. 

It wasn’t long before my grandparents returned up the steps. “Did you see that quilt?” Gran was saying

“Work of art” Grandpa agreed. 

I smiled at the normal conversation. We said a prayer and dug in. Grandpa spent the first half of the meal quizzing the boys. Mainly it was Remus and Sirius. The former since we had dated and the latter because he took me to the dance. 

Remus responded kindly while Sirius responded with jokes. He wasn’t satisfied until he finally made my grandfather burst out laughing at which point the pop vetting was over and casual conversation began. 

“Bet you’re all happy to be back to school?” Gran prompted. “Any of you get the prefect badge?” 

“Moony did” James exclaimed immediately. “He’s the only one of us they would bother to consider” 

“That’s for sure,” I muttered. “I do wonder who got the girls badge” 

“My bets on Evans, she's definitely known for trying to keep us in line” James stated. 

“Yeah maybe but with our luck it’ll be Carter or someone like that” Sirius grumbled. 

“Carter? Is that this bully you told us about?” Gran inquired. 

“Yeah she’s a jerk” I muttered chewing harshly on my pork chop. 

“From what I hear this Carter girl is in need of some good old fashioned discipline” Grandpa stated. 

“Harold,” my grandmother gave him a warning look. 

“What it’s true I mean how does someone like that end up in Gryffindor?” Grandpa grumbled.

“That’s what I said,” Sirius exclaimed. 

“Huh I knew there was a reason I liked you” the elderly man muttered. 

I rolled my eyes “then why did you quiz him the minute we sat down for food” 

“A grandfather has a right to vet his granddaughters friends” Grandpa replied. “And a test is good for everyone every now and then.” 

“Quizzes and tests aren’t good for anyone” James objected. 

“Yeah those exams at the end of the year hurt my head” Peter complained. 

“Don’t forget you have your OWLs to take along with those this year” Gran pointed out. 

There was a unison groan from all the teenagers at the table “no one wants to think about that Mrs. Franklin” Remus advised her. “Whether we like tests or not”

“The teachers gave us a massive amount of work last year claiming to be preparing us for them. I don’t want to imagine what they’re going to be giving us now,” James stated. 

There were murmurs of agreement from the rest of us at that. The rest of dinner passed by quickly and soon I was showing the boys out and then heading back up stairs to help Gran with the dishes. 

“So that one with the long hair?” My grandmother prompted as I stepped up to the sink. 

“What about him?” I asked avoiding eye contact as I knew where she was going with this. 

“Well I could see you and he quite liked each other-“ 

“Gran” I whined at her. 

“Alright alright I won’t pry” she sighed turning back to the dishes. “But I think he’s quite the nice young man if you ever considered-” 

“Gran!”


	14. New Leaf

“Gran I can’t breathe” I murmured into my grandmother’s shoulder as she squeezed me in a tight hug. 

“Oh sorry” the woman apologized, pulling back. “I’m just going to miss you so much” 

“I’m going to miss you to” I told her “I had the best time staying with you both for the summer” 

“It was a great time for us to” Grandpa smiled down at me. 

I gave him a tight hug. A train whistle blew “You better go or you’ll miss the train” Gran advised me. 

“I love you both” I called to them as I boarded. Waving at them out the window as the train pulled away. Once we were moving I hobbled down the hallway. I scanned the train for the boys and froze, closing my eyes extending my senses again. This time I sensed them and sigh in relief.

I made my way down the hall to where they were supposed to be and found they weren’t there. Before I had time to even think about what this would mean there was a rather prissy sounding voice behind me. “What do you think you’re doing?” I turned to see a ravenclaw prefect standing there. They looked to be about the same age as me and very proud of their achievement. “Students are supposed to be in compartments not wandering the halls” 

I felt the overwhelming urge to put this bossypants in his place but held my tongue. I side stepped into a nearby compartment without a word and as the prefect strutted off I stuck my tongue out at the back of his head. I stowed away my trunk and took a seat. I wondered where the boys were. I had sensed them in this section of the train but they were nowhere to be seen. It wasn’t like they were using the invisibility cloak either I would’ve sensed that. They had to be up to something. 

I sighed there was absolutely nothing I could do if those boys were getting themselves in more trouble. So I took out my book and planned to read. I hadn’t barely gotten through a page before the compartment door snapped open. Each of the marauders were thrown in by a red faced conductor, the smug Ravenclaw prefect standing just behind him. 

“I don’t want to hear another peep out you lot! You hear me? Not a peep!” the conductor bellowed slamming the compartment door and storming off down the hall the prefect trailing after him. 

“That was so not cool they had no proof we did anything wrong” Sirius ragged as the boys picked themselves up and took seats. 

“Well we did do something wrong” Remus muttered. 

“That’s beside the point” Padfoot objected.

“What were you lot doing?” I inquired.

There was an exchange of looks and they all said “nothing” in near unison.

“Okay” I muttered. 

“Either way I think we’ve found the first target of our pranks this year in that Ravenclaw prefect” Sirius grumbled. 

“Yeah that snob could use a reality check” James agreed. 

The two began to brainstorm about different ways to get their revenge with the occasional input of Remus. Mostly to remind the two evil geniuses that somethings were just flat out improbable. Eventually some time passed and the trolley lady came up to our door. 

This year I was the first person on my feet. Thanks to my working odd jobs around Diagon alley and my grandparents providing me with an allowance I could finally afford things. I looked at the trolley with a whole new view. Everything seemed too intriguing and I suddenly wanted something more than my normal lemon drops. I wanted to explore more so after a bit of a mental debate. I made my selection. 

“Can I have a pumpkin pastie please?” I requested. 

“No!” was the immediate response not from the kind trolley lady but the boys. 

I then realized, not only had I been the first on my feet to greet the trolley but the only one. The boys were looking at the trolley and trolley lady as if they feared she would attack them. I was rather shocked and as a result put down the pumpkin pastie and instead took a jelly slug. The boys didn’t get anything. 

“What’s up with you guys?” I asked as I sat down. 

“Nothing” I again received in near unison. 

I sighed “you marauders and your secrets. So weird.”  
_______________________________________  
“Finally time for food” Sirius cheered as the sorting of the first years finished. 

“Is that all you care about? Food?” I questioned. As the feast illuminated the table. 

“No I care about other things” Sirius defended “pranking… magic…”

“Us” James filled in. 

Sirius shrugged a smirk forming on his face “sometimes” 

The boys sniggered and I rolled my eyes. The feast went by quickly and soon we were heading back up to the common room. “Scarlett!” I heard Marlene’s call before she barreled into me. 

“Hey Mar,” I replied, pulling away from her. 

“I’m so happy to be back,” the brunette cheered. Then turned around “Lily I found her!” 

The redhead in question appeared from the crowd and we both cheered and hugged each other. “It’s great to see you both,” I told them. 

“Fifth year!” Marlene cheered, making me and Lily laugh.

I then noticed the little badge on Lily’s robes “You got prefect” I exclaimed. 

Lily looked down and then smiled proudly “yup chosen by Mcgonagall herself.” 

“Nice” I congratulated her “Remus is the other Fifth year prefect!” 

“Fifth year!” Marlene cheered again as we climbed the steps. “I can’t believe it”

“Yeah this is the big year” Lily agreed “we have OWLs to take and actually have to chose our future career”

“Oh stop, I don’t want to think about that” I objected, covering my ears dramatically. 

We all laughed coming up to the portrait hole “Hopper trail” Lily declared. Then turned to us as the portrait opened “the headboy and girl told us the password on the train” she was very excited. 

As we entered the common room we were shocked to see many of the older Gryffindor students dancing. Music was blaring treats and candies were laid out on the tables with butterbeer and other drinks that didn’t look very age appropriate. 

“What is going on?” Lily questioned. 

Alice came up to us immediately dragging Frank along “the marauders are throwing a back to school party” she informed. 

Lily for a moment looked about ready to explode then she took a deep breath. “No this is fun.” She told herself “I’m going to have fun” 

“Someone call the daily prophet Lily Evans wants to act like a teenager” Marlene joked and the redhead shoved her. 

We waded into the celebrating Gryffindors and began to dance along to the music. Marlene got us drinks and had to reassure Lily three times that they didn’t contain alcohol before she would take a drink. It wasn’t long before the leaders of the party themselves showed up. 

“Girls you made it!” Sirius cheered as him and James came over. 

“Yeah rocking party” Marlene told them. 

“Thanks” James smiled then turned to Lily with his normal grin “say Evans you wouldn’t fancy a dance would you?” He offered his hand to her. 

Lily bit her lip before shoving her drink into Marlene’s hands “okay” she agreed a pink hue spreading across her face. 

“Really?” James responded in shock as she took his hand. They walked off into the group and began to dance together. 

I exchanged a bewildered look at Marlene who glanced down at the two cups in her hand “I swear I didn’t put anything in her drink” 

“That was bizarre,” I agreed. Resolving to quiz Lily greatly over all of this. 

“Hey Marlene if you want to find Wormtail he’s over by the food” Sirius pointed and followed his gesture to where Peter was picking at the various things on the table. 

“Oh I’ll catch up with you guys later” Marlene told us heading over to the boy. 

“I do not understand that” I stated looking after her. 

“Well Wormy’s a marauder there’s a certain charm that comes with that” Sirius stated puffing his chest. 

I rolled my eyes at him “Yeah you keep thinking that” 

Sirius scoffed looking out at the dancers “so what do you think? Want to dance with a charming Marauder?” 

“No” I objected with a cocky smirk “I want to dance with you”

Sirius smiled broadly taking my hand, he led me out onto the dance floor. He spun me around and we had a fun time dancing to the funky music. “Well well if isn’t the love birds” a snooty voice spoke but when I turned I saw James holding his nose to imitate Monti Carter's squawk. 

Me and Sirius burst out laughing and to my surprise to did Lily. “Nice imitation but I doubt she would call us love birds” Sirius advised James with mock seriousness. 

“Don’t be so sure about that,” Lily objected.

I felt heat rising in my cheeks. “What?” I questioned.

“Well apparently…” Lily hesitated “Bertha Jorkins said she saw you guys kiss last year and has been spreading it around-“ 

Sirius held up his hands “that doesn’t mean we’re love birds. Plus everyone knows Jorkins is a gossip” 

“Says the guys who dated her” I muttered. 

“So does that mean the kiss didn’t happen?” Lily asked with a quizzical look. 

“Well… uh” I looked to Sirius to respond but he seemed to be looking at me with the same question either way James and Lily both got their answer. 

“No way!” James exclaimed. 

Lily opened her mouth to further question when suddenly there was a great exclamation from the portrait door. The music stopped and every student turned to see a quite livid looking Mcgonagall staring everyone down. 

“I will not have my house having this sort of tomfoolery and frivolous rule breaking” Mcgonagall snapped “who are the students responsible?” She asked and without having to get an answer her eyes snapped to the smirking James and Sirius. “Very well the rest of you to bed now” 

There was minor grumbling as all but the four marauders headed up the dormitory steps. When we reached our dorm however I pulled Lily off to the side of the hallway to talk to her. 

“Okay what’s up with you?” I inquired. 

“Nothing” the redhead objected lamely. 

I raised an eyebrow at her suspicious. “Really? Saying okay to a party with rule breaking, dancing with James, talking to the marauders period-“

“Okay okay okay” she stopped my listing “I made a pact with myself over the summer” she explained “I don’t want to be the bossy one or the killjoy so I’m going to try and actually be fun this year” she explained “you know relax about things. Be more confident about my… feelings..” 

My eyes widened to the size of dinner plates “feelings? As in feelings toward James?” I felt completely shocked. 

“No” she objected quickly “Yeah? Maybe? I’m not sure if I like him but he’s definitely deeper than I once thought” she explained. 

I scoffed “I don’t believe it. After five years of ‘the marauders are complete trouble’ you change your entire tune” 

“It’s a new leaf” the red head declared. 

“Yeah let’s hope this new leaf lasts” I told her as we chuckled heading back into our dorm room.


	15. Talk

Apparently Lily’s new leaf didn’t include stopping her endless inquiry into my love life. Though she skirted the topic of the dance (most of my friends did around me). She continued to pester me about mine and Sirius’s kiss. According to Sirius, James was doing the same thing to him also. 

“Do you sense either of them?” Sirius asked as we came around a corner in a corridor. 

“Not in the direction we’re headed” I told him “but we will eventually have to go talk to our best friends” 

Sirius shrugged, strutting down the hallway with me. “Eh stealing some alone time with you is more important to me” he leaned down and I pushed him away with a smirk. 

“You’re an idiot,” I told him. 

“So you’ve said” Sirius smirked. 

It was funny how relaxed I could feel around Sirius even though my heart often decided to go into a fit of gymnastics at his dorky smile. I was so caught up in our conversation after a moment I didn’t realize James was right behind us until he came charging into Sirius from behind. 

The pair shuffled back and forth laughing as they shoved each other. I sighed watching them. “Alright enough you two before you run over some first years” I told them sarcastically. 

The boys separated, Sirius fell into step next to me while James walked backwards in front of us he held an excited smile. 

“What are you all up about?” Sirius inquired with a smirk. 

“Moony did it,” James responded simply. Sirius’s smirk immediately widened. “He got the-“ there was a quick glance at me “the thing to work” 

“What thing?” I asked immediately, sensing the censoring of James’s word. 

“Marauder's business” Sirius responded cheekily. 

I smirked at him “Alright fine don’t tell me but I’ll find out eventually I always do” 

“She has a point there ma-“ James cut off as he stumbled having walked backwards right into someone. “Oh sorry I-“ 

“Hey watch it you Gryffindor slug” the Slytherin boy snapped. 

James and Sirius immediately went on edge but only someone who knew them would pick up on it as they still maintained their marauders grade smirks. It was given away by the straightening of their statutes and Sirius removing his hands casually from his pockets. 

“Hey why don’t you bugger off you git” Sirius snarked at the Slytherin. 

“Why don’t you?” the other boy muttered giving James a rough shove back over to us. 

“Careful Mulciber” came a drawling voice “wouldn’t want to injure one of the muggle-lovers before the big game tomorrow” out from behind the mass of Mulciber came none other than Lucius Malfoy. 

“Well well if it isn’t the captain of the slime team” Sirius called to  
Malfoy. “Need to borrow a leash for that mutt of yours there?” 

Mulciber let off a growl and I felt myself tensing next to the boys. This might turn into a fight. “Why don’t you little kittens just run off and take your halfbreed with you” Malfoy retaliated coldly. 

“Halfbreed!?” I exclaimed outraged. 

“You watch your mouth” Sirius threatened the Slytherin both of the marauders' smirks were gone. 

“Why don’t you try and make me Black?” Malfoy drew, Mulciber clenched his fist and others around us had begun to take notice of the mounting tension. 

James opened his mouth to respond but I stepped up restraining the urge to deck the blonde jerk in the face. “We don’t have to. Tomorrow we’ll beat Slytherin and then you’ll be too ashamed that you lost to a bunch of halfbreeds and blood traitors to even show your face” I threatened. 

Mulciber reared his fist. I stood firm knowing I could take that punch. Thankfully I didn’t need to “What is going on here?” Came a recognizable voice. We all turned to see Slughorn looking between the Gryffindors and Slytherins with concern. “Come now off to class with the lot of you.”

Me, James, and Sirius walked on past the Slytherins as they headed in the opposite direction. I caught a small whisper from Malfoy as he swept by “don’t be so sure on your victory Tanner” 

I looked back over my shoulder at him. I felt resolve harden in my chest and could tell the boys had the same feeling. No matter what Gryffindor was going to kick Slytherins butt tomorrow.  
__________  
“Those jerks” Marlene raged when we had told everyone what happened. 

“You were lucky Slughorn showed up when he did,” Lily stated. 

“That Mulciber git raising a hand at you” Sirius seethed “I was going to take him to the ground had Slughorn not showed up” 

“Thanks” I smiled at him “but Mulciber doesn’t scare me and neither does Malfoy.” 

“Yeah let those snakes say what they want” James declared “Gryffindor’s winning tomorrow no question” 

“We’ll be cheering even louder than normal in the stands to” Lily stated determinedly “no one will be able to even hear them” 

“Slytherin and Gryffindor games are always the loudest” Remus voiced “It’s a rivalry that’s been going on since the school began” 

“Yeah because most Slytherins are jerks” I muttered Lily gave me a look “I said most not all” 

“Just making sure” he redhead clarified. 

“Really? What happened to fun Lily?” Marlene inquired. 

“I am fun!” The girl insisted. “I’m just considerate too” we were all laughing now “what? Stop laughing! I can be fun!” Lily insisted as she couldn’t help but laugh with us.


	16. Intimidation Tactics

“Good afternoon Hogwarts! Today’s quidditch match is between the Sly Snakes of Slytherin and the Brave Gryffindor Lions!” The crowd erupted with cheers outside as the team got ready in the locker room. 

“They sound excited” M.G. muttered as she tied up one of her boots. 

“It’s a Slytherin/Gryffindor game they tend to get a little heated” I reminded the 4th year beater nodded with an exasperated sigh. 

“What do you mean by heated?” a voice asked and I looked over at our rather small looking new keeper. A timid 3rd year by the name of Karen Tar.

“What, you don’t remember the brawl in the stands year before last?” M.G. scoffed “It was Tanner here who started it” 

“Hey!” I turned to the smirking beater “I didn’t start anything it was Carter. Plus we were playing Ravenclaw” 

“I didn’t go to many games as a first year” Karen spoke twisting her broom in her hands nervously “there was really a brawl?” 

I sighed “yes there was a little fight. But like I said it was pretty irrelevant” I gave M.G. a pointed look. “The last time anything happened with Slytherin was when Copper got knocked into a goal post by some chaser” 

“They tend to target keepers” M.G. teased the other girl who looked even more nervous. 

“Leave the kid alone” I told her, shoving her away to her broom. Her smirk was still on her face as she walked off. I turned back to Karen “don’t put any stock into what she says. You’ll be fine” she nodded quickly but seemed no less scared. 

“Alright we’re heading out” Tawney called.

I grabbed up my broom and fell into step next to James and Sirius as we headed out onto the field. “Let’s show those Slytherin jerks what it means to be a real quidditch player” Sirius declared. 

“Yeah” James agreed and they fist bumped. 

I smirked proudly next to them as we walked into the view of the cheering crowd. “Mount up” Tawny called. We all climbed onto our brooms and followed her up into the air. 

Me, King, and Sirius formed our normal formation with me on Kings left and Sirius to his right. I looked across at the Slytherin chasers Malfoy was in the center facing off King. The two other chasers on either side of him were glaring at us all with menacing snarls. Bulky Grumpy in front of me and lanky Dopey across Sirius looked like lopsided bookends on either side of Malfoy. I caught sight of movement behind the Slytherin chasers and looked up. I locked eyes with Mulciber who was glaring holes into my forehead slamming his beaters club into his hand like some mobster from a cheesy movie. 

Hooch’s voice floated up to me as she read off the rules but I didn’t take my eyes off the beater until the last second. The whistle blew and adrenaline rushed through my veins like the opening of floodgates. King reached out to whack the quaffle toward me to catch but Malfoy pivoted on his broom knocking King back and taking possession before streaking toward our goal posts. 

The three of us were fast in pursuit spreading across the field. I went low Sirius high and King went behind the goals in case Tar missed the defense. She didn’t and I hadn’t realized she didn’t until Sirius was streaking away with the quaffle under his arm. I finally realized why Tawny had gone with such a small keeper any faster and she would have been top pick for the seeker position. 

I didn’t have time to dwell on the fact as I headed down the field to back Sirius. I had just about caught up to him when I saw a familiar snarl up ahead. Mulciber raised his club at a nearby bludger and in the next second it was heading right for my head. I rolled on my broom to dodge and looked back to see M.G. whack it back to the Slytherin chaser formation. 

I shook off the attack and rejoined King and Sirius just as the latter scored. The Gryffindor crowd cheered and I smiled. Slytherin had regained possession and we were streaking back down the field. “Tanner” King called coming up next to me. “Time for your signature special order” 

I smirked “got it” I charged forward, catching up with Dopey. I swerved around Malfoy with a wide arch and caught sight of King before cutting off the Slytherin chasers with my signature move swinging off my broom I made contact with the quaffle. It flew through the air and was caught easily by King who headed off to score. I was just swinging back onto my broom when I was suddenly hit very hard in the side. There was a flash of green and I lost my grip. My brain caught up with my body very quickly realizing that I was falling. I scrambled to grasp my broom but failed and I fell. 

The back of my head said transform however in the split second I had to decide the word “Illegal” shot across my mind and I put a stop to that instinct. Then I hit the ground. Hard. All the air left my lungs and my head suddenly became extremely irritable. Little spots appeared on my vision and it became difficult to think straight. A whistle blew and it sounded distant echoing in my ears. 

There was a flurry of crimson as I realized I was being surrounded by my team members. “Scarlett are you alright?” I heard James inquire as his glasses reflected the sunlight in my vision. 

“I’m going to kill Malfoy” I heard Sirius growl. 

I tried to sit up as I heard his footsteps walking away. “Wait wait wait” James repeated trying to get me to lay back flat. I managed to get straight enough to see Sirius run up to the blonde Slytherin chaser and clock him straight in the jaw. Mulciber was right there to back up the crumpled heap of Malfoy. Meanwhile King appeared at Sirius’s side along with a seething M.G. Hooch was frantically trying to restore order. I was vaguely aware of the crowds low roaring around us. I was suddenly hit with a fresh wave of vertigo.

“Sirius…” I tried to call out but my voice sounded like a buzz and was muffled. Then the encroaching darkness consumed my vision and I hunched over into James feeling very tired.  
________________  
When I woke the first thing I was aware of was the painful throbbing in my head. I opened my eyes and realized quickly that I was in the medical wing. I also quickly realized that it was night. I sat up which my throbbing head quickly objected to. I placed a hand to my temple and looked around, jumping at what I saw before logic set in. 

Sirius was sitting nearby passed out in a chair. Or at least half of him was. The other half was covered by the invisibility cloak which seemed to have slipped off his full form during his slumber. He was snoring slightly and I couldn’t help but giggle a little at how goofy he looked. This however woke him. He sat up with a momentarily dazed expression before the fog of sleep cleared from his eyes and they settled on me. 

“You’re awake,” he stated with a smile. “That’s good we were all kinda worried after you were knocked from your broom” 

“Yeah I can imagine. That Malfoy is foul” I grumbled. 

“No kidding” Sirius muttered “but I got pay back” 

“I saw the punch just before I passed out” I smirked, my heart rising a bit with the thought of Sirius defending my honor. “He crumpled like paper” 

“Yeah he was all talk” we laughed quietly. 

I glanced down at the boy’s missing lower half “Sirius why are you wearing the invisibility cloak?” 

The boy let off an awkward scoff and if it wasn’t so dark I would have been positive I was the first person alive to see the charming Sirius Black blush. “Pomfrey kicked us out earlier but I was worried about you so I borrowed the cloak to come check on you and I kinda fell asleep I guess” he explained. 

I felt a similar heat rise to my cheeks “thanks that’s really sweet of you” I told him. Then in an act that not even I saw coming I leaned forward and kissed him. He kissed back for a moment and when we pulled apart we were both smiling. 

“That was a great reward” the boy smirked. I gave him a look and laid back down on my pillow. 

“I like you Sirius” I finally stated in little more than whisper. Any nerves I had felt about admitting the fact fading with the comfort of his presence “and I know you like me. So why aren’t we dating?” 

Sirius scoffed and his smile broadened “Don’t ask me” he responded giving me a peck on the lips again “but I might dare to answer a question with a question and ask you, Scarlett Tanner, if you will date me?” 

I smiled up at him as he brushed a stray strand of hair from my face “yes I will” I told him. 

“About time” the boy sighed leaning forward to kiss me again.


	17. Defense

“Okay but do animals count?” Marlene proposed “I mean thestrals can only be seen by those who have seen death but you don’t see the kids who grew up on farms flinching at them” 

“I don’t know” Lily sighed a thoughtful look on her face as she took a bite of her broccoli. 

“See” Marlene declared. 

“Yeah but still hippogriffs have claws and thestrals don’t” I pointed out. “And a beak. I’m still betting on a hippogriff victory” 

The other girls sighed thinking. “I don’t know. I say it’s a draw” Lily declared. 

There was the scraping of seats as the boys sat down on my other side. All looking quite tired. “What’s up with you guys?” I inquired. 

“Stayed up late working on something,” Remus explained with a yawn. 

“Morning beautiful” Sirius greeted me with a kiss on the cheek and sat on my side. 

“I take it that nickname isn’t going away anytime soon” I muttered. 

“Hey, just calling you what you are,” Sirius replied. 

“So you said” I spoke sarcastically. 

“I’m still not over the fact that you too are finally official” Lily smiled. 

“No kidding we’ve only been waiting, what, years?” Marlene spoke sarcastically. 

I opened my mouth to talk to Lily when I was suddenly interrupted. “Oh my gosh Ms. Scarlett Tanner is Black’s new wretch of the week” Monti sniggered, her cronies laughing around her. 

“What you jealous Carter?” Sirius shot back at her draping an arm around my shoulders. 

“As if” Monti scoffed “why on earth would I be jealous of a halfbreed slut” 

“Shut up” I snapped at her. 

“Yeah why don’t you mind your own business for once” Marlene agreed. 

Carter flared at the brunette “why should I bother? You’re just a bunch of trouble making nobodies who everyone knows is going nowhere-“ 

“Shut up!” It was Lily who had snapped this time her face nearly as red as her hair in anger “stop making fun of my friends or so help me God I will give you detention until Christmas” 

I wasn’t sure who was more shocked Monti or us. The only one who wasn’t looking at Lily wide eyed was James who held a proud smirk. “I call that abuse of power Evans” 

“I don’t care what you call it Carter. Don’t you dare mess with my friends” Lily was clutching her fork so tight her knuckles were white. “Or I will do everything in my power to end you” 

The look in Lily’s eyes was frightening. Monti seemed to sense the redheads murderous intent as she snapped her head away. “Come on let’s get out of here” she told her cronies as they got up and left. 

“Lily,” Marlene spoke up a grin on her face, “I like this new side of you.” 

“Me too” James added. 

“Oh shut up Potter” Lily turned away from the boy but there was no longer hostility in her voice nor her eyes.  
____________  
After lunch the Gryffindors have potions. Which had gone from one of my least favorite subjects to one of my favorites over the years. “Lacewing flies are next right?” I clarified looking into the bubbling cauldron. 

“Only if you want to blow us up,” Severus replied sarcastically. “It’s mole tooth. Would that be crushed or shredded?” 

I thought for a moment “crushed” 

“Correct,” Snape replied and added the ingredient. “You do have the capacity to learn despite common belief” the Slytherin muttered sarcastically. 

“Ha ha very funny” I spoke sarcastically. “What’s next?” 

“Nothing at the moment we have to let it sit for three minutes” the boy explained “but after that we add…” he prompted me. 

I scrolled through the last two days of lessons thinking through ingredients “then it’s the lacewing flies” I answered with proud realization. 

“Correct” Severus smirked as I cheered. 

We fell into a light silence watching are cauldron bubble and froth. “So got any plans for Christmas?” 

Snape shrugged “not really just the normal family stuff” 

I nodded “I’m spending it at my grandparents. I’m so excited” I told him happily. 

“Really? What about your parents?” I froze and Severus quickly realized his mistake. He didn’t know about my dad but nearly the entire school knew about my mom. “I mean your father. Sorry” 

“It’s fine” I murmured “my dad isn’t exactly around right now so..” I trailed Severus nodded but didn’t pursue the topic. I was grateful. 

The rest of class wasn’t very eventful with the exception of James accidentally enlarging Peter’s nose which Slughorn fixed easily. Me and Sev got to leave early along with a few others since we completed our potion. 

I walked out into the corridor and took a deep breath. It had nearly been a year since my mother had died and it still felt like it had only been a month. I had been trying to avoid thinking about her and that time. It wasn’t working very well. Memories kept popping into my head that I couldn’t get rid of. Things I hadn’t remembered until after she was gone. 

I had been so lost in thought I didn’t think to look up until I ran into someone. “Sorry” I quickly apologized, stumbling back. Then I looked up. 

It was some girl who was smirking down at me. I got a bad feeling as I looked on either side of her to see a couple other girls and guys. With her included it equaled about six. “So you’re Tanner right?” 

I stayed silent eyeing the group. They didn’t seem very friendly. The lead girl seemed familiar in a way I couldn’t quite place. Then it hit me her name was Jackie she was one of Sirius’s various ex’s. 

“Let me ask you Tanner” she continued apparently her previous question had been rhetorical “what exactly do you have that I don’t?” At the end of her question she gave me a fierce shove. “What makes you so special that he would give you all this attention? Or are you just more of a challenge he’s finally won?” 

“Leave me alone” I snapped at her going to walk past her but I was harshly shoved back my books going flying. 

“We’re not done blondie” Jackie snarled. 

I repeated the phrase “don’t retaliate. Don’t stoop to their level.” over and over in my head as I turned back to go the other way abandoning my books. I found myself blocked by more of her friends. One of them shoved me. I turned just in time for Jackie’s fist to make contact with my jaw. I heard an exclamation of approval from the small crowd around us.

There was a moment where my head rattled and my ears rang. However that quickly subsided and I spat the iron tasting blood out of my mouth. My gaze turning back to her must have been monstrous because fear shot across her features. “You’ve got a weak punch” I told her. 

My eyes were locked with Jackie’s conveying the silent message that I could take anything she dished out. However the next thing I knew I was being pulled backward by some of the mob. I fell on the ground and in the next second I felt a sharp pain in my side. Someone's boot had collided with my side. My entire body went into survival mode. I fought to my feet as I was being kicked. Once I was on my feet I charged ahead knocking Jackie to the ground as I escaped her and her followers. 

I ran down multiple corridors before ducking into an empty girls bathroom to calm down. I leaned against the door for a long time catching my breath before finally approaching the sinks. I looked at my face in the mirror. A red line split my lip and a bruise was forming on my cheek. I sighed and turned on the tap bending down to wash the blood from my face. 

“Hi!” The sudden exclamation made me jump and I looked up quickly to see a ghostly pigtailed girl floating behind me. 

I let off a sigh of relief “Oh Myrtle hi, you startled me” 

“Nice face you got there” the ghost girl floated closer “who did it?” 

“I’m not going to gossip with you Myrtle” I responded to the ghost. 

“Oh touchy” she let off her nasally chortle. Most girls avoided Moaning Myrtle’s bathroom. I however found no problem going in here. As long as you didn’t go in her stall Myrtle wasn’t very inclined to invade one’s privacy. Plus since no one went in here I was unlikely to be disturbed by Monti Carter or anyone else. “You know you should become a ghost like me.” Myrtle suggested “I could help you haunt that Carter girl like I haunted Olive Hornby” 

“Thanks for the offer Myrtle but I’m not exactly ready for the afterlife” I told her, turning to leave. 

“Well suit yourself” Myrtle pouted “see if I care that you’re alive and I’m not” she descended into wailings. 

“Goodbye Myrtle” I called to her as I left the bathroom hearing a defining splash from behind me.  
______________________  
I tried to keep my face hidden behind my books as I came into the common room. Attempting to delay the inevitable as I hurried to my dorm. However I wasn’t fast enough. “Scarlett! Hey Scarlett!” Sirius called. In the next second my boyfriend was in front of me with his normal smirk. I turned away from him and his face immediately dropped. “Scarlett?” he repeated placing a hand on my shoulder and lowering my books. Gently he used his hand to turn my face to look at him “what happened?” 

“Nothing” I lied “I walked into a door leaving potions” It was a normal explanation I used for my injuries. Part of my chest revolted at the fact that I was telling it to Sirius.

The boys silver gaze didn’t falter “Scarlett don’t use those lines with me.” he spoke with resolve “you don’t have to. Now what happened?” 

I sighed and glanced over at the couch to see the other marauders trying not to make it obvious they were eavesdropping. Looking back at Sirius I found his steady silver staring right back at me. “It was just some kids in the corridor.” I explained reluctantly “they jumped me outside of potions. I got away from them it’s fine” 

“It’s not fine” Sirius objected, there was anger in his voice now “What were their names? They’re going to pay for this” 

“No Sirius” I quickly objected “it was just one of your jealous exs and some buddies it’s nothing please don’t escalate this” I begged him. 

The boy let off an irritated sigh looking over at the marauders then back at me. He looked into my eyes for a moment before giving in “fine but if anything else happens no one will be spared” he declared and the resolve in his eyes told me I wouldn’t be able to argue with him about it if it did happen again.

He pulled me into a tight hug. When we separated I took his hand and we walked back over to the boys. “Just so you know” James spoke as we sat down. “I didn’t agree to anything”  
___________________  
I was coming back with the others from dinner when an owl suddenly came flying through the window and landed on my shoulder. “Well hello” I greeted him with mild confusion until I saw the address on the letter he carried. 

“What’s that Scarlett?” Alice inquired. 

“Letter from my grandparents,” I told her. I pocket the letter to open later as the owl flew away. We reached the dormitory steps and I turned to Sirius. “Goodnight” 

“Goodnight” Sirius replied. 

“Come on Romeo, we all want some sleep. We have a Moony night tomorrow.” James pestered lingering on the bottom step. 

I shot a glare past Sirius at the glasses clad boy “you can it Rudolph I’m still mad at you” 

Prongs raised his hands in a defensive gesture “hey that girl was asking for it and you tied Padfoot’s hands someone had to step up” 

“Say that when the girl retaliates” I grumbled at him. 

“Anyway” Sirius cut in turning to me “sweet dreams” he pecked me on the lips before turning and shoving James up the steps. I rolled my eyes at them before climbing up to my own dormitory. I quickly got dressed and settled down in bed before pulling out the letter from my grandparents.

_Dear Scarlett, _

_We are so excited to have you be joining us for Christmas. We can’t wait to have you back. Things are going well for us in the shop though we miss having you around to lend your help and smile.  
I hope this letter reaches you in good spirits for it might be a hard concept to grasp. We’ve been in contact with your father and he has been released by the rehab facility in which he was recovering. He claims to be sober now and has reached out to us. In hopes of getting in contact with you._  
_Though your grandfather greatly objected to the notion I have invited him to join us at Christmas dinner. Though I know this might be a lot to ask of you but please consider coming with an open mind. Family is a scarce thing. I’d hate to have ours torn apart by this. I implore you to consider forgiveness Scarlett. Not just for the benefit of him but for yourself. The anger you feel toward him will not begin to heal until you can come to forgive him._  
_As always I wish you nothing but the best and love you ever so deeply._

_With Love_   
_Grandma_

My stomach churned and my head raced. This couldn’t be happening. After everything that he put me through after all the suffering and pain he caused. She asked me to forgive him? To sit down at Christmas dinner and act like he wasn’t the monster that I was afraid of lurking around the corner. Like we were one happy family? My stomach gave a great lurch and I got to my feet dashing to the bathroom and emptying my guts into the toilet. 

The last person I wanted to see, hear, talk to, or even be in the same room with let alone forgive, was Edgar Tanner.


	18. In the Mirror

“I really don’t want to go,” I told Sirius as we walked onto the Hogsmeade platform. 

“It’ll be fine your grandparents will be there” he tried to reassure me but I could hear the edge in his voice. I was heading to my grandparents for christmas. A place I didn’t want to be. “I mean it’s just christmas break and then you’ll be back here with me” 

I turned to face him. “But what if something happens what if-” 

“Get a hold of me immediately,” Sirius replied quickly. 

“No offense darling but I don’t think there is much you could do from here” I told him lightly. “Plus it’ll take the owl a bit to get to you” 

He sighed and gave me a peck on the lips “I just want to know you’re alright.” 

“Not to interrupt your moment or anything” we turned to see a smirking James coming over “but I think I have a solution” He extended a square mirror toward us. A broad grin came to Sirius’s face “she can borrow it over break but I do want it back” 

I looked between them confused “okay what’s going on here?” 

“It’s a two way mirror,” Sirius explained. 

“We made them. See, you just say Padfoot’s name into it and it’ll connect to his mirror and you’ll be able to talk to each other if anything happens” James informed, giving me the mirror to hold. 

“That’s great how long have you guys had these?” I asked 

“Awhile, started working on them ever since Mcgonagall started putting us in seperate detentions” Sirius voiced pulling out his own mirror “but they took a long time to perfect” 

The train whistle blew “we’ve got to go” James murmured. 

“I’ll call you” I told Sirius holding up the mirror “happy christmas” 

“Happy christmas” he called after us as me and James got on the train. 

Heading down the corridor we found Remus and Peter in a compartment and settled down with them. Normal conversation ensued as we left the station. I held the mirror close to me. It was a comfort to know that I could call Sirius at any point in time. That in at least some way or another he was always there. 

“Do you guys want to do another secret santa this year?” Remus asked at one point. 

“That sounds like a great idea” I agreed. Sitting up in my seat.

“That’ll be fun,” James declared. Remus shredded some paper and scribbled are names down on them. I offered my hat to hold them which was ironically my secret santa present year before last. Each one of us took turns drawing. I glanced over Peter as I read his name on the paper I drew. 

It wasn’t long after our drawing that we pulled up at Kings Cross station. My heart was racing as I exited off the platform. I was half expecting to see the giant ball of rage that was my father standing just outside the train. However I was instead greeted with one of my grandmother’s fierce hugs. 

“Hi Gran,” I spoke into her shoulder. 

“Hi dear it’s so good to see you” she looked me over as she talked “did you enjoy your first half of term?” 

I nodded “yeah it’s been pretty good” 

“Good” the woman nodded. I said goodbye to the others and James refreshed my memory unnecessarily on how to use the mirror. He also reminded me not to break it. 

Soon I was heading out of the station with my grandmother. We walked along and she tried to make small talk but I was far too tense to do so. We eventually reached the leaky cauldron and headed through the pub to the entrance of Diagon alley. The alley was as whimsical as ever. People laughing and talking and buzzing around with the bright allure of christmas upon us. I gave forced smiles and nods of acknowledgment to the shopkeepers that called to me and my grandmother in greeting. 

Soon we were at the shop. The familiar little bell let off a ring over our heads. “There you go miss have a nice day” Grandpa was saying to a customer in the shop as he handed her the bag of things she had purchased. The woman smiled at him and then went to leave while my Grandfather turned to me “Scarlett”

“Grandpa” I greeted him coming around the counter to give him a hug. 

“Why don’t you go on up and get yourself settled and then we can catch up?” he offered. 

“Alright” I nodded heading upstairs to the apartment above the shop. I walked through the kitchen and into the hall that led to my grandparents bedroom. The apartment was fairly small, meant as a retirement home for my grandparents it really only consisted of four rooms. The kitchen, living room, bathroom, and bedroom. However upon my coming to stay with them they had furnished the large attic up to be my room. 

I pulled the string in the ceiling that led to the attic and stood back as the stair-like ladder descended before climbing up. I liked my little attic room a lot. The roof rose from either side to a point in the center where support beams rested high above my head. Upon immediate release from his cage Screechy Feathers soared up among them to sit. The right side roof and wall I had decorated with various moving posters of quidditch teams, some bands the boys had introduced me to, and Gryffindor memorabilia. On the other side where the wall was taller sat my dresser and desk. Various bean bags were around and a couple clothes I had left on the floor. 

I tossed my bag in a bean bag and went over to my bed that rested against the back wall. I crawled up onto it and looked out the window in the wall right by it. The bustling wizard full alley could be seen below. Glancing up I locked eyes with my picture self. A photo taken of me and my friends I had wedged in one of the pains. We were all laughing and joking around. I already missed them. 

I almost reached over to grab James’s mirror when I heard my Grandmother calling me. I quickly climbed back down stairs and found her in the kitchen. “I’m going to start preparing for dinner. Do you mind helping your grandfather in the shop?” 

“Not at all” I told her and walked past her to the stairs heading down. I went over to my grandpa. 

“We’re low on that blue star fabric can you go find a roll in the back?” he asked “then man your Grandmother’s side?” 

“Sure” I headed into the back room and scanned over the shelves. My grandparents owned a fabric and yarn shop. Over the summer I had regularly helped them with the shop. It was stocking and restocking things mostly. Easy enough work but there was always something in the back of mind that couldn’t wait until I was seventeen and could use accio or wingardium leviosa. 

Once I found the choice fabric I returned to the front store and helped at the counter my Grandmother normally ran. Which held all the balls of yarn and spools of string one could ask for. 

We worked for about an hour before it was time to close for dinner. The smell of the kitchen was heavenly. Me and Grandpa took our seats around the kitchen table. After a moment Grandma joined us bringing over a final dish. 

“Harold will you say grace?” Gran inquired. 

“I suppose” the man murmured as we took each other’s hands. “Dear God please bless this food and the hands that prepared it and let us have a good time in the presence of our family. Thank you for all you have blessed us with and the gift of our dear granddaughter here with us. In your holy name amen” 

“Amen” me and Gran murmured in an echo. 

We began to dish out food and eat lightly. “So anything exciting happen at school so far?” Gran inquired. 

“Well uh.. My friend Lily is trying to turn over a new leaf as it were and be a bit less of a worry wart” I explained “and we had a pretty eventful match against Slytherin awhile back we won but I got knocked off my broom” 

“Yes, Minerva wrote to me about that,” Gran murmured. “We were glad to see you were alright” 

“Those Slytherin’s no matter the generation they will always cheat” Grandpa grumbled.

“Harold” Gran scolded lightly. 

“I’m just saying they cheated when I was in school and they’re cheating now” Grandpa stated.

“Not all Slytherins are bad” Gran objected “I had a few Slytherin friends growing up myself” 

“I have a friend in Slytherin and he’s okay” I informed. 

“Alright there are exceptions.” Grandpa conceded “albeit a far few” 

Conversation continued as normal for the rest of dinner then as we came to the end. I took a deep breath and asked the question I had been dreading since I got home. “When is Dad coming for Christmas?” 

Immediate tension froze the room and staled the air. My grandparents exchanged a look of concern before Grandpa finally replied. “He’ll be here Christmas day for dinner” 

“He’s staying here in London you know so you might be able to see him sometime before-” 

“I don’t want to see him” I cut her off quickly. 

“Well” Gran spoke lightly “there’s always Christmas” 

“Yeah” I whispered then looked up at them “my I be excused?”

“Yes you may” Grandpa nodded. I rose from my seat and headed into the hallway. Climbing up to the attic I pulled the hatch closed. Walking over to my bag I dug around until I found the mirror James had given me. I walked over to my bed and looked into my reflection for a moment. 

“Sirius” I spoke into it and for a moment felt rather stupid until a familiar smirk greeted me. 

“Hello beautiful, everything alright?” he inquired. 

“Yeah I’m okay just want to talk to someone” I told him “I helped my grandparents in the shop a little today” 

“Sounds like fun sorta” he tried. “Your dad’s not there yet?” 

“No,” I replied, feeling my body fill with stress. “He’s only going to be here for christmas” I explained “I don’t understand why my grandma thinks this is a good idea” 

“Maybe she just wants the best case scenario” Sirius offered “she wants you to have a family again” 

“Yeah my mom was the same way until she died” I grumbled “didn’t make anything better” 

Sirius let off a sigh “you’re being rather negative you know” 

“I feel negative” I retorted leaning back. 

“Well let’s try and turn that smile upside down” the boy teased. 

“What do you have in mind?” I inquired, laying down and holding the mirror up so he was looking down at me. 

He put on his charming smirk and began in a suggestive tone “Well I have some ide-“

“Sirius” I gave him a warning look. 

“Kidding” the boy raised his hands defensively. He shifted and I got a view of the marauders dorm room before he was back leaning against the wall behind his bed. 

“What are you up to at school?” I inquired “hopefully not causing trouble” 

“Beautiful when have I not caused trouble?” He asked. 

“Fair point” I chuckled lightly. 

“Anyway I actually haven’t found anything to do. But I scared Peeves silly.” He laughed to himself “he thought I was the bloody baron. Of course then he found me and I had to dodge water balloons fleeing the halls. Mcgonagall got involved at that point. You should have seen her face” Sirius paused in another fit of laughter and I laughed with him “she was so mad. Of course Peeves listens to no one so I was the only one she could punish but I didn’t get off to bad. 5 point loss but she didn’t give me detention for the holiday” 

“Bet she won’t feel the same after another week with you hanging around bored” I muttered. 

“Ah you know me so well” Sirius smirked.   
__________  
“Scarlett it’s time to get up” Gran called up the stairs. 

“Coming Gran” I called back. 

I yawned and got up. I was still dressed from the day before. Me and Sirius had talked nearly all night. That is until I’d fallen asleep. I took the now normal mirror and sat it on my window sill. I got ready for the day quickly then headed downstairs. 

“Your grandfather’s already down in the shop,” Gran explained. As she fixed me a plate of scrambled eggs and bacon. I sat down at the table and poured myself a glass of milk from the pitcher on the table. 

“Are we doing anything today?” I asked. 

“Not really but Madam Malkin said she’d like a hand if you could spare and the lady at the menagerie said she would also like a little help. Both offered a little pay” Gran explained. 

“Awesome” I smiled. I ate my breakfast quickly before going up stairs and grabbing my bag. Making sure to put the mirror inside. 

I headed out just as Gran stepped behind her counter “be back before dark” Grandpa called after me. 

“I will,” I replied over my shoulder walking out onto the street. It was chilly out and I zipped up my coat shivering in the breeze. 

Madam Malkin put me immediately to work. It was mostly cleaning and lifting things while she dealt with customers. Most shops would just use magic for these things. However Malkin had a certain history with animated brooms and boxes she often grumbled about under her breath that made her seek out someone to do the work for her. 

After I had done all she needed. She gave me a little pay and I went on to the menagerie. This was a far more active job as a bunch of unplanned kittens were found while we were cleaning. Me and the underage attendant who just like me was trying to earn some money had a time trying to round them up. 

When that was finished I was paid by the owner who was conveniently absent for all the kitten mayhem. By the time I left I had a pocket jingling with coins, I was dog tired, and I was cold. However I had one more job to do. I went to a couple different places before settling on the presents I was going to get my grandparents for Christmas. 

I still had some time left before sunset after this so I made my way down to Rosa Lee’s Tea Bag. I bought a warm mug of peppermint tea and siped on it at one of the tables in the back. 

I watched as other witches and wizards came in and out of the shop. People watching was often an amusing hobby. I was just watching one of the latest male customers try and flirt with the buresta when I realized the sun had set.

“Crap!” I muttered under my breath gathering my bag and heading out of the cafe. I ran quickly down the alley dodging past various bystanders. Until I finally reached my grandparents shop. The closed sign out front wasn’t very comforting. When I went in, the shop was dark and closed. I followed the light from the stairs up into the kitchen. 

“You’re late” Gran greeted me with a stern look and crossed arms. 

“Sorry” I murmured. “I thought I had more time” 

Gran sighed “it’s alright at least you’re here now. Just try to pay more attention next time” 

“I will Gran” I promised. I walked toward the kitchen table and glanced into the living room. Grandpa stood there looking at an old picture on the wall.

“He’s thinking about-” 

“Mom” I finished my grandmother’s statement. The woman nodded, coming over and wrapping me in a hug. “I love you Gran” I spoke into her shoulder. 

“I love you too Scarlett”


	19. Bell Carol

“Scarlett! Scarlett! It’s Christmas” Gran called up the stairs. “Scarlett wake up! You have presents!” 

I sat up quickly, excitement coursing through my veins. I hurried out of my room and down the stairs swinging into the living room. The Christmas tree sparkled with magical lights and various ornaments collected over the years. Different presents littered the ground beneath it. 

“Well go on” Grandpa encouraged. I excitedly dove right in. My first present was a broomstick service kit. “It has everything you need to keep your broom looking nice.” 

“Thanks” I cheered. 

“Alright now mine” Gran called from the couch.

I tore into the next present. It was a new jacket. “Red?” I questioned with a smile on my face. 

“Well I thought… Well” Gran began to laugh as I knew exactly where she was going with this. 

“I love them thanks” I told them then crawled forward to grab the two presents I had placed under the tree. “Here open yours” I handed them the roughly wrapped packages. 

“You got us presents?” Gran questioned

“Of course” I replied, waiting excitedly for them to open their gifts. 

Grandpa got through his first. “A scarf!” He exclaimed looking at the soft blue fabric.

“I heard you saying you needed one” I explained. 

“Thank you Scarlett” he smiled at me putting it on. 

Gran got hers unwrapped and sucked in a deep breath “oh wow Scarlett it’s beautiful” she exclaimed taking out the gold earrings. “How did you get them” 

“Well I made them my friend Tonks gave me this great spell for turning plants into jewelry. You can’t give or loan them to anyone though cuz they’ll change back but they’re pretty” I told her as she looked at the box with a smile. 

“They’re incredible Scarlett thank you” she told me my heart soared. 

After the grand present giving Gran and me started in on making Christmas dinner. It was an all day cooking adventure that my Grandfather made a point to avoid. It was fun work and Gran played music with her wand the entire time. 

The day seemed to go flying by as we laughed and cooked and joked around. Then before I knew it the meal was almost done and my grandfather had appeared on the steps with a rather angry expression. 

“He’s here,” he stated. 

“Oh” was all my grandmother managed. All I could do was edge my way closer to the hallway. 

The stairs creaked as Grandpa entered the kitchen and behind him came my father. He was clean shaven and his hair was combed. He looked nervous and was holding a wrapped gift. “Hi” he greeted me. 

I couldn’t speak. Honestly I didn’t know what to say every fiber of my being was telling me to get out of here. My fear was telling me that this was some trick that he was dangerous and that he couldn’t be trusted. However there was another voice that I didn’t know the source of that was telling me that this was my father. The father that had taught me how to ride a bike and given me piggyback rides when I was little that I could trust him. It felt like a war was being waged in my head. 

“You’ve brought a present?” Gran spoke when it was clear I wasn’t going to manage anything. 

“Uh yes” my father replied. “It’s uh.. It’s for you” he extended the little box to me and I took it lightly in my hands. It was a small box with red wrappings and a gold string. “I wrapped it in red and gold, that's your school colors right?” he tried. 

“House colors” I corrected almost like it was instinct to properly represent Gryffindor. I didn’t look at him as I explained but kept my eyes fixed on the little box “Hogwarts doesn’t really have school colors but our individual houses do. My house Gryffindor is red and gold.” 

“Oh I see sorry” Dad apologized. 

Awkward silence settled down in the room. “Dinner smells great darling” Grandpa spoke up to try and relieve the tension. 

“Ah yes the ham’s just about done if you all can wait a few more minutes” Gran replied, turning back to her cooking. “Harold why don’t you help me finish up while you two go wait in the living room”

“But-” Grandpa went to object but Gran shot him a look that left no room for objection “yes dear” 

As Grandpa went to help his wife I slowly meandered into the living room my father slowly followed. I walked over to the tree and was pretending to fix some ornaments when really my eyes kept going to look out the window and the witches and wizards in the alley below. 

No one was really out today, it being Christmas and all. However a merry group of carolers were singing and spreading cheer as they shuffled in a penguin like huddle down the street. 

“Have you had a good year?” My head snapped to look at my father. He had spoken with the same light, timid tone he had been since he got here but my reflexes were too far ingrained not to jump. “I mean at school did you have a good time?” I nodded mutely. “That’s good I’m glad. Have you made any new friends?” He asked “and those… what were they called? buccaneer boys? Those four you’re close with?” 

“Marauders” I mumbled. 

“Yeah that’s it the marauders have you guys still been hanging out?” He inquired. 

I nodded again. Part of my mind wanted to tell him about me and Sirius however the fearful skeptic in me kept my mouth clamped tightly shut. 

“Listen Scarlett” he let off a light sigh and I stole a look at him. He was looking up at the star on top of the tree with a sad look. “I’m so sorry” his voice broke and his eyes were edged with tears. “I’m sorry for not being there for you for being such a disgrace of a father. I lost myself in my anger and hate. I’m so so sorry I had no right to treat you or your mother like that.” He sniffed and much to my shock a tear slid down his cheek but his eyes were fixed on the star. My eyes were fixed on him. “I lost my chance for forgiveness with Lydia but” he finally looked at me and in his eyes I saw the pain and anguish that had been in his voice. Plus the guilt and grief. “I don’t want to lose my chance to be a proper father for you” 

The war in my head reached a breaking point. I felt tears slide from my eyes as the wall of pain and fear I had built was split by a great force. 

“Dad” I choked out and before I was sure what I was doing I was wrapping him around the middle in a hug. He held me tight and I finally felt like the father I had lost all those years ago was finally back.   
________  
“Okay so the keeper keeps the quaffle, the big red ball, from getting thrown by a chaser, that's what you are, into one of the three goal posts at their teams end of the field?” 

“Correct” I nodded as my father finally grasped the concept of quidditch. 

“Alright,” he paused in his eating to think “well then if you chasers score all the points what’s the reason for the seeker?” 

“The seeker has to catch the snitch, the tiny gold ball, which ends the game and gets the seeker’s team 150 points” I informed “my friend James is Gryffindors seeker. He has to be really fast and have the eyes of a hawk” 

“Sounds fun” the man commented. 

“Oh it is” I smiled “flying is one of my favorite parts of being a wizard” I held back an instinctive grimace at the word my father used to despise. He however didn’t react at all to the word which gave me a great surge of peace. 

“Irene pass the mash potatoes please” Grandpa asked. Gran handed the potatoes down the table. For a moment the sound around the dinner table only consisted of utensils scraping on plates and people chewing. 

“So explain these houses to me” Dad finally asked. “How are you chosen for each house?” 

“We’re sorted by the sorting hat” I stated simply and my father gave a bewildered look “there’s this hat that was enchanted by the school founders. Students put it on and it tells you which house you are best suited for wise ravenclaw, just hufflepuff, ambitious slytherin, or brave gryffindor” 

“And you’re a Gryffindor?” 

“Yup, so was Grandpa,” I added. 

“And proud to be so” the man smiled. 

“I was a hufflepuff myself” Gran explained “and quite proud of that”

“My friend Tonks is a hufflepuff” I spoke up. “She’s pretty cool she’s a metamorphmagus” Upon the confused look on my father’s face I realized I should explain more “they’re a person that can change their appearance at will” 

“Is your friend related to Ted Tonks by any chance?” Grandpa asked. 

“I think her dad’s name is Ted” I replied with a shrug “but I’m not for sure” 

“Good man” Grandpa nodded. 

“Are you friends with anyone in any other houses?” Dad asked. 

“Yeah my friend Severus is in Slytherin but I’m not really close with any Ravenclaws they can be a little bossy” I admitted thinking of the Ravenclaw prefect who had gotten me and the boys in trouble repeatedly on the train then I thought of what the boys did to him in retaliation and smirked a bit. 

“The marauders are in Gryffindor with you then?” 

“Yeah they’re very proud of our house. Not that I’m not but those four tend to do everything to the extreme especially Sirius and James” I explained. “Remus is supposed to be the level headed one but he’s more often than not helping them with their schemes while Peter just goes along with it” 

“Sound like quite the team” Gran chuckled 

“You can say that again” I murmured. 

Dad then got in a conversation with Gran and Grandpa about the various magical shops in the area. It was odd seeing my father so interested in learning about the wizarding world. It was odd to see him so interested in my life to be honest. Dinner was going so well I didn’t realize we finished until I took the last bite of the slice of pie I had for dessert. 

“That was a good meal,” Grandpa sighed. 

“Yeah great cooking Gran” I complimented. 

“Thank you so much for allowing me to come” Dad thanked them “I quite enjoyed this” 

“We all did,” I pointed out to him. 

“Best be getting you back though” Grandpa commented glancing at his watch “it’s late”

“Alright” Dad and Grandpa stood I quickly followed. 

“Bye dad,” I told him, giving him a hug. 

“Bye Scarlett” he told me “I hope you have a good rest of the year” he told me.

“Thanks” I smiled up at him “I’m glad your back” 

“Me too” he agreed.   
__________  
I helped Gran clean up the kitchen with excited energy before bolting up to my room. I plopped onto my bed and pulled out the mirror. 

“Sirius” I said excitedly to it and before long the boy's face appeared in it. 

“Hi beautiful,” he yawned. I had apparently caught him right before he went to bed. 

“My Dad was at dinner,” I told him excitedly. 

This announcement woke him up “he came? Did anything happen? Are you okay?” 

“I’m fine” I replied “better than fine” I told him everything that happened “... he was actually interested Sirius! He cared and he asked questions and he wanted to know about everything and you know it was like- like the time before everything happened back when he was my dad you know? It’s like I’m getting my dad back!” 

“I’m so happy for you Scarlett” Sirius smiled back at me. 

“Thanks,” I replied, letting out a sigh of relief now that I had vented everything. “What about you? How was your Christmas?” I asked. 

“We had Christmas crackers” Sirius explained “I got a crap ton of candy and some cool glasses…” there was the sound of movement and Sirius reached off screen before straightening and putting on a pair of glasses shaped like Christmas presents. 

“Those are great” I giggled as he made some goofy poses “quite flattering” than remembrance shot through my head. I gasped. 

“What is it?” Sirius inquired. 

“I forgot to open the present my dad got me” I explained. I propped the mirror on my window sill and pulled out the little red box in my pocket. 

I untied the little gold ribbon and opened it. Inside was a beautiful little gold chain. “Oooh it’s beautiful” I murmured. 

“What is it?” Sirius questioned craning his next in the mirror as if it would affect his view. I held up the necklace to show him and he left off a low whistle “that’s great”

“Yeah” I agreed, looking at it in my hand for a moment before putting it on. It was just a simple chain. I doubt my father could have afforded more but I loved it. 

“So did you get your secret Santa their present yet?” Sirius inquired. 

“No not yet” I replied “what about you?” 

“Oh I have something in the works” he gave a mischievous grin. 

“That sounds foreboding,” I murmured in reply. 

“Oh Scarlett I’m hurt” the boy gave a look of over dramatic mock offense “when have I ever given the impression of being trouble?” 

“How about every day I’ve known you?” I offered. 

“And yet you’re still dating me,” he sighed. 

“I’m still putting up with you” I objected with a smirk and we both laughed lightly. Continuing to talk all night.


	20. Too Far

“Relax James you’re acting like I broke it” I looked at the curly haired boy annoyed. 

“You dropped it!” James burst cradling the mirror like it was some lost puppy. 

“It’s not even cracked” I grumbled. 

“Peace” Remus suddenly spoke stepping between us “I really don’t want to start the second half of this year fighting” 

“Would you rather us start it by pranking?” Sirius suggested. 

“No,” Moony replied coolly. 

“You know I can carry my own bag right?” I told Sirius as we entered the entrance hall heading for the common room. 

“Yes I know you can but I’m a gentleman and gentlemen get bags for their ladies” my boyfriend stated.

“Since when have you qualified as a gentleman Black?” Marlene asked jogging up the stairs to meet us Lily right behind her. 

“Since I got a gentle lady to look after” Sirius smirked. 

I opened my mouth to respond but a scoff from James cut me off. “Scarlett, gentle?” 

“Hey,” I snapped, slapping him on the shoulder. 

“You make my point,” James exclaimed, scooting out of my reach on Remus’s other side. 

“What can I say? I have a thing for tomboys” Sirius sighed wrapping his free arm around my shoulders. 

“You’d better” I muttered a smile on my face. 

We entered the common room and I took my stuff back from Sirius “drop our stuff and meet back here for the presents?” James suggested. 

“Sounds like a plan” I nodded following the other girls up the stairs. 

Entering the dormitory I found it was just like I had left it. Much to my joy. I emptied out my bag and grabbed Peter’s present, turning to leave. 

“Where you headed?” Marlene inquired as I passed her bed “we just got here” 

“Me and the boys are doing a secret Santa” I explained, still heading to the door. “I’ll be back later” 

As I headed into the hallway I restrained a laughing when I heard Marlene distinctly ask Lily “what’s a secret Santa?” 

Heading down stairs I discovered I was the last one there and took my seat next to Sirius on the couch. “Ladies first?” Remus suggested. 

“Sure” I shrugged “here Peter” I handed the boy his present. A couple knick knacks from the Diagon Alley joke shop and a bag of candy from the sweets shop. 

“Thanks Scarlett,” Peter smiled into his bag. 

“Who’d you have Pete?” Sirius inquired. 

“Remus,” the boy replied, pulling out a crudely wrapped package. 

The werewolf took the package and unwrapped it. It was three books that varied in size. “Thanks,” Remus responded looking over each of the covers in turn with growing interest. “I had James” 

He handed his eager fellow marauder a small box. He opened it and looked rather perplexed at its contents. “Cool thanks. What is it?” 

“It’s a muggle lock picking kit” Remus explained with reserved amusement. “Figured it could come in handy if you didn’t have your wand or if you need to get out of a jam over the summer or something” 

“Thanks” James smiled at the present with new interest. Remus has said it was to be used if he got in a jam. However we all knew it was really to be used for pranking. 

“He’s going to get in so much trouble with that” I whispered to Sirius. 

“Would you honestly expect anything different?” he questioned in response and I had to admit he had a point. 

“My dearest friend” James cleared his throat rather importantly; turning to Sirius “I present to you from the deepest place in my heart this glorious gift” we were all giggling lightly except Sirius who rose in kind. “I bestow upon you this kit of pranks. Purchased at the greatest discretion with only the most exciting prospects in mind.” 

“Thank you, good sir,” Sirius bowed, accepting his gift. 

“Use it unwisely” James bowed back. 

“Of course” Sirius nodded sitting back down on the couch. 

“You’re both so weird” I murmured. 

“Yeah but you love that” Sirius leaned in and pecked me on the cheek. I shoved him away with a smirk. 

“Pads stop flirting with your girlfriend and give your present” James pestered throwing a pillow at his best friend who threw it right back. 

“Alright alright. I got you beautiful” he turned to me and reached in his pocket. “Now I’ve got to get it finished but when it is you’ll open this” he said handing me a little letter.

I eyed him suspiciously “what is this?” 

“You’ll see when it’s finished” the boy declared stubbornly. 

“Alright fine” I sighed. 

“Mysterious much” Peter scoffed. 

“Uh huh yeah” Sirius turned to the smaller boy “and what did you get McKinnon again Wormtail?” 

Pete went bright red “Well it’s not like me and her are dating” he stammered out under his breath. 

“In other news we all know what tomorrow night is” James voiced. 

“Yeah it’s Moony’s time of the month” Sirius joked and I slapped his shoulder. 

“Oh can it Padfoot” Remus shot him a mock glare. 

“Where are we going this time?” James inquired “the lake?”

“Sounds fun” I shrugged. “I want to practice that dive some more” 

“Yes because defying death is so exciting” Sirius muttered. 

“It’s not defying death” I objected “and your one to talk Mr. let’s piss off the whomping willow”

“Yeah I can’t really argue with that can I?” Sirius sighed.

I shook my head “nope”   
______________  
“So how was your Christmas?” Severus asked as we worked on our potions assignment. 

“Really good,” I replied. “What about you?” 

“Pretty good” the Slytherin muttered in reply. 

We continued to make up the potion. The classroom was eerily quiet. We were working on an after school project so we were the only ones in here and Severus wasn’t much of a conversationalist. 

“What do you think you’re going to do when you get out of here?” I asked, trying to spark conversation. 

“I don’t know,” Snape shrugged. “Potions is about all I know. Maybe I’ll open a shop or something” 

“Maybe you should teach” I offered “without you as a tutor I would have failed potions years ago” 

“Maybe” Sev murmured. “Though I don’t know if I’d want to teach potions class” 

“Why not?” I inquired glancing over at him as I chopped some roots. 

“I think the dark arts are more interesting or- uh- defense against the dark arts” he corrected himself quickly but I caught the slip up. 

Everyone knew or at least believed that Slytherins were the house that practiced the dark arts. However Lily often insisted that Severus would never get involved in that kind of thing. 

“The dark arts?” I questioned caustionously. 

“Yeah like how to protect against curses and dark creatures like giants and werewolves” Sev explained. 

“Werewolves?” I questioned feeling a slight pull in my chest “but aren’t they just people?” 

“They’re monsters,” Snape objected “they’d kill their best friend if given the chance.” 

“Only when they transform” I voiced “every other time they’re just normal people” 

“Not normal” Severus grumbled “they’re monsters” 

“If you ask me the monsters aren’t the ones called dark creatures it’s the dark wizards like-“ I cut off. I was about to say those slytherins. I hoped Severus hadn’t picked up on it. I wasn’t that lucky. 

“Don’t even try being subtle Scarlett you stink at it” Severus spoke up stopping in his ingredient prep “if you have something to say, say it.” 

I sighed I should have figured the most cunning of my friends would pick up on my attempted deception. “Sev you’re not involved in the dark arts are you?” I asked honestly looking over at him. “I mean the rumors about Slytherin-“ 

“You put stock in rumors?” Snape questioned. I had obviously offended him. 

“I’m sorry I just wanted to ask I-“ 

“Come on Scarlett I’d think you of all people would learn not to take any stock in rumors especially with all the ones flying around about you and Black” Severus snapped. 

“What rumors about me and Sirius?” I asked confused. I hadn’t heard anything about any rumors. 

“Someone’s been starting rumors about you guys” Sev muttered his anger ebbing but his eyes cautious on me like I was an armored bomb “stuff about him cheating and using you and just a bunch of stupid stuff.” 

I blinked rather shocked. “I don’t know what I’m more surprised about the rumors or you defending Sirius” 

“I’m not defending Black” Severus clarified instantly “but I am saying that it’s obvious you matter more to him than any of those other girls” he explained “a half blind troll could pick up on that” 

I let off a light scoff. Then a crawling chill came into mind. Sev hadn’t answered my question. I mentally was debating about asking him again when there was suddenly someone else in the classroom. 

“Hey beautiful” Sirius greeted. “Prongs sent me to find you..” he stopped as he saw Snape. 

I looked over at the clock in the corner. It was getting rather late and tonight was the full moon. “Oh crap” I murmured under my breath then turned to Severus “Listen Sev I’m sorry but I have to be somewhere do you mind if we finish tomorrow?” 

Snape looked up at the clock and seemed to realize same as me that it was getting late. “Oh yeah that’s fine” he agreed. 

“Okay see you later.” I called to him, gathering my stuff and walking with Sirius out into the hallway. As we walked away I looked over the contents of my bag. “Oh I forgot my potions book” 

“Here I’ll go get it,” Sirius offered. “You can run up to the dormitory and meet up with the others I’ll be there in a second” 

“Alright thanks” I reached up and gave him a peck on the lips in gratitude. I hurried up the steps as Sirius turned back to the potions hall. I smiled as I went. I liked this gentlemanly Sirius; it was a nice change from his normal cocky attitude. 

When I reached the common room I hurried up stairs and threw my bag in the room before circling back. I reached the bottom of the steps just as Remus appeared. I blinked and sensed Peter and James behind him under the invisibility cloak. 

There was stumbling noise and James muttered a curse. “Transform you idiot” Prongs whispered harshly. 

“Sorry” Peter squeaked and in the next second his flame disappeared as he became a rat. 

“Subtle” I muttered under my breath. “Sirius is grabbing something for me he should-“ 

“Be here any second” The boy in question finished my statement as he strutted over my book in hand. 

“Thanks,” I replied, taking it from him. I scanned the common room and spotted an obvious head of red hair. “Hey Lily” I came over to her. “Can you put this in the room for me?” I asked, handing her the book. 

“Yeah sure where are you going?” She inquired looking past me at the boys. 

“Just for a walk I’ll be back later” I lied to her. 

She didn’t seem convinced but a muttered “new leaf” from Marlene and my best friend allowed my departure. 

We were running really late today and the sky was already fading to purple as we reached the willow. “We better move it” Sirius called. 

“Yeah no kidding” I muttered as we all ducked into the tunnel. 

It was hard to hurry through the tunnel as all of us with the exception of Peter who was still a rat were doubled over. We managed to emerge from the tunnel and since I was first I made a beeline for the window. It was dark out but the moon had yet to emerge. 

“We made it” I told the boys breathlessly as they one by one filed out of the tunnel. We all headed into the other room. Relaxing lightly James was going over our plans for the evening and Remus was voicing his reservations on even leaving the shack. 

“...then we can skirt the village-“ 

“That could be dangerous what if…” 

I closed my eyes with a sigh tired of the normal debate. When a flame caught my attention. I double checked and triple checked what exactly I was sensing. “There’s a flame in the tunnel” I voiced my eyes shooting open. Everyone turned to me with just as much shock. 

“What?! That’s-“ Remus was cut off by his own cry of pain. My eyes snapped to the window the moon had appeared on the horizon. 

I looked to the others. Sirius transformed and was barking at me to do the same however one look exchanged between me and James and he had shot out of the room toward the tunnel. I dashed past Sirius and did the same. 

I could hear Moony howl behind us. Me and James exchanged a concerned look. “Is that a werewolf!” Are heads whipped around to see a pale faced Snape half out of the tunnel looking through the doorway where Moony was in full view. 

Neither me nor James needed to turn to see what was happening. James came forward and grabbed the back of Severus’s robes dragging him into the tunnel I followed behind him however a growl behind me sent a chill up my spine. 

I turned my head and saw Moony was bearing down on my. As if the scene was in slow motion he spread his jaw to bite me and was so close I could feel his rancid breath when he was thrown away suddenly. Padfoot stood before me, teeth bared growling, the two began to fight and I went tumbling into the tunnel. 

I could hear Severus yelling down it and at the best doubled over run I could manage I went after the boys. I caught up with them just as they reached the exit. 

Both boys looked exceptionally angry. “-I knew you all were hiding something!” Severus was yelling “you marauders with your secrets!” 

“They’re secrets for a reason, Sniviolous you better not tell a soul about this” James commanded. Severus didn’t respond but turned to climb out of the hole. “Hey you better swear it!” James tried to drag the other boy back but was forced to release him after a struggle. I followed them both out of the tunnel. 

“Stop! Guys stop!” I yelled as they both began to fight in a tumble on the grass. 

I almost got involved when a creaking noise above me made my stomach lurch. I turned around reaching for the knot on the willow however a swinging branch knocked me back. I went flying right into Severus and James. The impact seemed to jar them both to their senses and we all scrambled out of the rage filled tree’s reach. 

We all watched the tree for a moment before James went up to Severus and grabbed his collar. “James!” I called coming over to the boy and tried to get him to release his grip. 

“You better swear you’ll never utter a word of this Snape or you’ll regret it” the marauder spat at the Slytherin. 

Sev opened his mouth to respond but we never heard it. “I don’t believe that will be necessary Mr. Potter” 

All three of us turned to see professor Dumbledore standing roughly a yard away looking completely unphased. “Sir” James murmured. He released Severus’s collar but his fists were still clenched and it looked like he was trying to instead kill Severus with his glare. 

“If you would. I’d like the three of you to accompany me back into the castle.” The headmaster instructed. 

Me and James exchanged a look but followed Dumbledore. Severus was right behind us. The headmaster led us back into the castle and through the corridors to his office. He didn’t say a single word beyond the password until he had closed his door. 

“You’ve all had quite the eventful evening I have no doubt.” Dumbledore sighed leading us over to his desk. We each sat down in front of it. I made sure to sit between the boys as a buffer. 

“Sir” Severus spoke up the second we had sat down “in the shrieking shack! There’s a werewolf! There’s a werewolf in the shrieking shack!” 

James tensed next to me but Dumbledore stayed perfectly calm. Raising a hand to silence Snape. “That werewolf is a Hogwarts student and I am well aware of him being in the shack where he is supposed to be safely away from the campus for his transformations.” The headmaster explained “my problem comes from the three of you being there” 

Me and James both launched into rambled explanations for why we had been there. We hoped something made sense and that we wouldn’t get in trouble or have Remus get in trouble. 

Dumbledore again raised his hand for silence. “I suspect that you found Mr. Lupin using your powers, am I correct Scarlett?” 

“Yes sir” I murmured ignoring Severus’s exclamation of “that was Lupin!” Next to me. 

“And you took your friend James with you” he looked at James who nodded vigorously “and then I suspect Severus that you followed them?” 

“I did but I-“ It only took a look to silence Severus this time. 

“Very well with that settled I must ask you this please do not go to the shack on the full moon again” the headmasters tone changed fiercely his commanding presence seeming to intensify “further I ask that you promise me not to reveal Remus’s secret to anyone for I fear the repercussions could be quite severe” 

“Yes sir” me and James answered in complete unison having already made this pledge years before. 

Prongs shot glares past me at the silent Slytherin on my other side. “Severus?” Dumbledore questioned his presence being almost frightening as he stared Sev down over his half moon glasses. 

“I promise” Severus muttered. 

“Very well” the headmaster sat back in his chair. “You may return to your dormitories now. It’s late and I suggest you all get some sleep.” 

The three of us rose from our seats and headed out of the office. When we reached the corridor James suddenly turned on Snape. “How did you know?” He demanded. 

“James” I spoke warnigly. 

“Know what Potter? You’ve lost it” Snape snapped back. 

“How did you know how to get past the tree? You were way too far behind us to have gotten past when we did” James stated. 

The blood in my veins chilled Severus didn’t answer. “Sev?” I questioned lightly. 

“Ask Black” Severus growled, “he's the one who told me how to stun it.” My eyes went wide “I assume he thought my death would be a pretty funny joke” 

“You’re lying,” James growled. 

“Think so?” Severus’s gaze was icy “go ask him yourself I’m sure he’s proud of it” with those final words he turned on his heels and stalked away toward the dungeons. 

I turned to James “Sirius wouldn’t. He-” one look from the boy told me we both knew he would. 

“Let’s get back to the dormitory” James suggested ushering me down the corridor. I felt lead footed and sick to my stomach. Why would Sirius do something like this?

When we got back to the common room James let me up to the boys room to wait for the others. I sat down on Sirius’s bed and looked at his wall full of photos. There was one photo of us in Diagon Alley over the summer. We were laughing, his arm was around my shoulders. The me in that photo couldn’t believe what Severus had said the part of me in the back of my mind knew I could. Knew he could. 

“We should try and sleep” James suggested laying down in his bed “Not like we can do much else until morning” 

“Yeah alright” I murmured. I laid down and tried to relax but my sleep was restless at best. It was a while before the door opened. 

Me and James sat up. Apparently he hadn’t been sleeping well either. Sirius and Remus threw off the cloak and Peter turned human again. All three of them were pretty well battered and bruised. Remus made a beeline for his bed and plopped down on it. While Peter leaned against the wall.

Sirius came over to me immediately “are you alright?” he asked I nodded numbly “what happened with the guy in the tunnel?” 

“It was Snivolous” James answered quickly rising from his bed. “Got him out of the tunnel and past the willow then Dumbledore found us” 

“Dumbledore?” Peter asked worriedly.

“Yeah took the three of us up to his office.” James continued “didn’t ask a thing about the animagi and made the slimy slytherin vow not to say anything” 

Remus let out a breath “so he saw?” 

“Yeah” James nodded “he knows” 

“Damn it” Sirius muttered under his breath. 

“That’s not all he said though” I murmured looking intently at the floor. “He said someone told him how to get past the willow and how to get into the tunnel.” I explained finally mustering the courage to look Sirius in the eye he was very pale “he said it was you” 

Sirius scoffed and tried to put on his charming smile “Come on beautiful you don’t honestly believe that slime ball over me-“ 

“Sirius” I cut him off with force behind my voice. “Don’t lie to me” 

Sirius' silver eyes stared into mine for a long time. “Yeah alright I told him” Sirius confessed. 

“You what?!” Remus was on his feet now. 

“I thought it would just scare him a bit and make a funny joke.” Sirius frantically tried to defend his actions. “I mean he was talking trash about werewolves calling them monsters I just thought if he saw one he- It was just a prank I didn’t me for-“ 

“For my secret to get revealed or for everyone to get hurt?” Remus interjected. “You nearly destroyed everything” 

I couldn’t stand it anymore. I pushed past my boyfriend and headed for the door. “Scar- Scarlett wait wait” he called after me. 

“No,” I snapped, turning to glare at him. “I don’t want to be anywhere near you right now” I snarled and charged from the room, tears threatening my eyes.


	21. Apologize

I was tired and irritable as I walked with the girls to breakfast. The boys probably went to the kitchens or were sleeping in. I didn’t care, I didn’t want to be around them right now. 

“Are you alright?” Lily asked me after we had sat down. 

“Fine” I grumbled, not looking at her. 

“Uh huh sure” Marlene replied. “so you’re not sitting with the marauders because?” 

“Nothing,” I replied looking down into my oatmeal. 

“Uh huh” Marlene repeated. 

“Did you guys have another fight again or something?” Lily inquired. “Did you and Sirius have a fight?” 

I let off a sigh they weren’t going to be letting this go “yes we had a fight” I sighed. “And no I don’t want to talk about it” 

Lily let off a disgruntled sigh “Alright fine but if you need to talk you can come to us” 

“Yeah” I murmured but I knew in the back of my head I couldn’t come to them because of all the secrets me and the boys had. Secrets that weren’t mine to share. 

Eventually breakfast was over and I headed with the girls to our first class. The boys were already in there. Sitting and talking they were all smirking and acting like their normal marauder selves but someone like me could tell it was fake. That James and Sirius were sitting just a little further apart than normal and that their charm was on a little higher to cover its weaknesses. 

Sirius gestured for me to come sit next to him in the seat he had saved for me. However the moment I locked eyes with his glowing silver. Anger boiled in my veins. I bypassed them defiantly and sat down next to Lily refusing to so much as glance in their direction. 

“Wow you really are mad” Marlene muttered sitting on the other side of Lily. 

“Don’t even” I murmured as class began. 

Class went by with a tense silence. At one point a crumpled piece of paper came flying onto my desk. I opened it and then closed it again the second I saw it was signed Padfoot. Tossing it in the trash unread. I ditched the girls and their never ending twittering and questions after class walking down the hallway to potions alone. 

“Scarlett” I sighed exasperatedly hearing the person behind “Scarlett, wait” I stopped and turned to face Remus as he slowed down to stand before me. “Do you want to talk?” 

“No” I stated turning to walk away. Moony kept pace with me easily. 

“Come on talk to me” he encouraged. I continued to walk, not looking at him. “Scarlett I’m on your side” 

I finally rounded on him “there aren’t sides Remus! Sirius went too far this time. He could have gotten Severus killed with that prank” 

“You don’t think-” Remus cut off looking around at the crowded corridor. He grabbed my arm and pulled me into an empty classroom before continuing. “You don’t think I’m angry with him to? Like you said he nearly got Snape killed. He nearly got Snape killed by me. You don’t think I have a problem with that? You think I don’t have a problem with him risking my secret like it’s nothing? Scarlett you’re not the only one mad at Sirius” 

I felt my anger ebbing as I saw the seriousness in his eyes. “Then why are you coming to talk to me?” I asked “why aren’t you talking to him?” 

“Because I already talked to him this morning in the kitchens” the werewolf explained “now I’m still mad at him don’t get me wrong about that but..” he let off a sigh pausing to choose his words carefully “He’s sorry Scarlett and he honestly just didn’t think it through” 

“A lot to risk for not thinking it through” I grumbled. I could feel Remus chipping away at my resolve and I didn’t like it. 

“Just talk to him please?” the boy asked. 

“I’ll think about it,” I replied stubbornly. 

The boy sighed “I’ll accept that” 

We headed out of the classroom and continued on to class. I didn’t want to talk to Sirius and I didn’t want to get over this. I was still mad. Still had a brewing storm inside me.  
_______________  
“I heard you and Black broke up” 

“What?!” my head snapped up from where I was finishing putting on my shin guards. 

“Yeah it’s all over the school at this point” MG explained further looking over her broom. “Hot topic issue Carter’s been telling it to anyone who will listen.” 

“Of course Carter would” I grumbled under my breath turning back to my shin guard stating clearly “we are not broken up” 

“Yeah then why did you come in here and barely acknowledge his existence” MG pressed. 

“We had a fight that’s all” I snapped a little overly harsh “why does everyone keep asking about it?” 

MG just scoffed “Sirius Black is infamous for being a Hogwarts player than he starts dating the one girl who’s been attached to him and his marauder pals since day one and completely changes his entire tune. Why wouldn’t people be talking about you guys having a fight? It’s trouble in paradise” 

I took my foot off the bench and stood straight. “I wish people would just leave my love life out of their gossip” 

“Good luck with that” MG muttered as we headed toward the locker room entrance. “You have a target on your back with Monti Carter, Bertha Jorkins, and Jackie Dillons. Three of the most gossipy and trouble provoking girls here.” 

“Since when do I have a target on me from Bertha Jorkins?” I turned to her shocked. 

“Since Black dumped her and then went all head over heels for you” MG replied. 

“They dated forever ago” I exclaimed. 

The beater just shrugged “hey I’m not the one talking smack behind your back” the girl responded then turned to walk backwards in front of me with a smirk “I do it in front of you” 

“Yeah yeah” I chuckled swatting at her as she took to the sky. I quickly followed. 

We each did a couple laps to get our bearings much like the others before the team gathered around in the center of the field. James was hovering between me and Sirius and continued to shoot us both wary glances as Tawney went over the plan for practice that day. 

“King, run drills with your chasers.” Tawney instructed. “MG and I will do some bludger chasing. Potter help Tar out with some goal practice. Everyone understand?”

“Yes ma’am” King replied while the rest of us just nodded. 

We all broke off. James and are timidly small keeper headed off to one side of the field while we headed to the other gathering around that side’s goal posts. “Okay you guys know the drill we’ll do some passing. Talk some plays do some scoring and then run some specialty moves” 

“Got it,” Sirius replied, his normal marauders smirk proud on his face. 

“What are you smirking about?” I snapped at him my blood boiling as he looked at me. 

“What are you snapping about?” he retaliated, his grin disappearing. 

“Children behave,” King interrupted before I could reply. “Now let’s run it come on” 

I begrudgingly turned away and headed to my position for the drilling. It didn’t take very long for King to realize there was something going on between me and Sirius. We could barely make a pass without at least one of us ducking a strike aimed for our heads or diving to catch a half hearted toss. When we landed to go over plays was when the leader of our chaser trio lost it. 

“Enough!” he silenced my and Sirius’s current battle. “Enough. You two have been going at it all day and we’ve barely got anything done” he exclaimed “now you are either going to tell me what’s going on, fix whatever is going on, or leave it outside this pitch. You get me? We are not losing a game because two of our chasers are at odds over some lovers spat.” 

“It’s more complicated than that,” I grumbled. 

“Is it?” Sirius turned to me. “I’ve tried to apologize, I’ve tried to talk to you and you’ve turned me away. What do you want from me?” 

“Sirius! This is serious it wasn’t just some prank you pulled you-“ 

“Shut it!” Dennis snapped over us “that’s it I’m canceling practice for you two today and scheduling another for tomorrow. Chasers only. I want whatever this is resolved by then.” The boy turned on his heels and headed out of the locker room. 

I sighed exasperatedly. “Scarlett” Sirius spoke again. 

“I don’t want to hear it Sirius” I turned to leave but he took my hand tentatively. 

“Just let me explain.” The boy begged.

“I don’t want to hear your explanations” I snapped at him pulling my hand away sitting down to untie my shoes. 

“Scar just-“ he knelt down in front of me placing a hand on my knee drawing my attention to his shining silver eyes “listen to me? That letter I gave you for Christmas. Read it tonight please?” I let off a breath staring back at him “please?” 

“Alright fine” I grumbled with a sigh. 

“Thank you,” the boy said, rising to his feet. “Thank you” 

“Sirius this doesn’t change anything I’m still mad at you” I declared though I could feel my resolve weakening. 

“I get that I messed up.” He replied a weakness in his voice that I had never heard before “but all I can do now is apologize” then he left. I stayed where I was for a long time thinking about what he said and the letter that was hidden under my pillow.  
____________  
“Are you trying to open it with your will power?” Marlene teased as she finished putting on her pajamas. 

I glanced up at her from where I sat on my bed. “More like I’m trying to will myself to open it” 

“Come on Scarlett what’s the worst that can happen?” Lily voiced coming over to lean on a post of my bed. 

“It’s something stupid or troublesome or-“ 

“Or it could be incredible,” Marlene interrupted me. “You like him Scarlett right? Then go” 

“He broke my trust Mar” I objected. 

“You didn’t catch him kissing another girl did you?” Lily pressed me. 

“No nothing like that” I shook my head quickly. 

“Then he’s still loyal to you” Marlene spoke with an odd seriousness “no one’s perfect Scarlett we all make mistakes. Is the one he made really worth all this?” 

I let off a deep breath and looked down at the little parchment letter on my bed. I finally gave in and picked it up. I tore it open and unfolded the parchment inside. Sirius’s rowdy scrawl was present on it. 

_Dear Beautiful, _

_I was trying to find the perfect present for you all break. Then when I finally figured out what I wanted to give you that was perfect. I had run out of time to put it all together. So I decided to have some fun with it._  
_Go to the shack tonight. I’ll be there with your present._  
_With all my heart,_

_Your knight in shining armor_

I let off a scoff. “Well what’s it say?” Lily inquired. 

“To meet up with him tomorrow in Hogsmeade” I lied knowing I was going to have to sneak out tonight. 

“Really? That’s lame” Marlene murmured. “And he hyped it so much” 

“Maybe there’s a surprise or something” Lily offered. 

“Sirius Black isn’t that creative” Mar objected. 

“More creative than you might think” I spoke quietly. “Let’s just go to sleep” wondering what the boy exactly had planned. 

It was a time before I was sure all the girls were fast asleep. I crawled silently out of bed and got dressed with quiet practiced ease. Closing the door with a muffled click and descending the stairs. 

I checked the common room for flames before going out. It was easy to avoid most of the castle's residents with my powers. However there was a heart racing moment when I got cornered in a hallway by a Filch and Nearly headless nick. Thankfully the ghost veered through a wall and I was able to get out around the corner without being seen by either party. 

When I made it down into the tunnel I pulled out my wand for light. However as I reached the end it became apparent I didn’t need it. “Nox” I murmured as a light red and gold glow poured into the tunnel from the opening. 

I climbed out into the building to find numerous flickering candles outlining a path on the floor. My mouth fell open slightly in shock. I followed the path into the room that would be the den. 

This room was illuminated by the candles and floating lanterns that painted the room in soft hues of rainbow light. In the center was a blanket laid out on top of which was a small basket. The basket was open. Inside I could see wrapped bundles and containers of food. Two place settings were set out on the blanket white beautiful plates and sparkling glasses. 

The second I entered Sirius had looked up at me from where he was releasing a final baby blue lantern into the air. He had watched the awe and wonder spread on my face. A wide smile had formed on his. 

“How did you manage…” I trailed still captivated by the beautiful scene. 

“The school elves provided the food” he explained “and the plates, utensils, glasses. I got the lanterns from a shop in the village and had to figure out how to levitate them from Flitwick. He thinks I’m doing an extra credit project” the boy explained “do you like it?” 

“Sirius it’s incredible” I told him a smile breaking through my stubborn facade. 

“You want some pumpkin juice?” Sirius asked, gesturing to the basket. I nodded coming over to sit down on the blanket. Sirius sat down across from me and took out a bottle from the basket. 

“You did all this for me?” I asked as he took out some wrapped sandwiches and put one on my plate. 

“Well yeah you deserve it” the boy murmured. 

I let off a sigh “not so sure of that anymore” I confessed “I’m sorry I didn’t accept your apology” 

Sirius froze and looked up at me “wow we haven’t even started eating yet” 

I scoffed rolling my eyes at him “I’ve been thinking about it since practice. I know you wouldn’t have meant for anyone to get hurt. The marauders and me especially I was just too stubborn to forgive you” 

Sirius broke into a grin for a moment before it faltered. “I did break your trust though and that’s something I’ll regret forever” he sighed before leaning forward to place a kiss on my lips. “And I promise to never do it again” 

“I know” I responded to him kissing him again. “So what kind of sandwiches?” I asked as we pulled apart. 

The boys scoffed “well it's all your favorites….”


	22. Bonds

“You guys are jerks” I muttered with a glare. 

“Ouch” James exclaimed grabbing his chest like I had just stabbed him “you hurt me deeply” 

“I hurt you? Thanks to you guys I’m missing my last hogsmeade weekend this year” I snapped as we headed up to the common room. 

“It’s not our fault Jackie Dillions, Bertha Jorkins, and Monti Carter decided to be a bunch of bi- brats” Sirius corrected his language as the fat lady gave him a quizzical look. He quickly threw on a charming smile “dumplings” 

The portrait swung open and we walked inside. “Yeah but you didn’t have to prank them. Again” 

“I have to defend my loves honor,” Sirius explained. “And I told you before if they crossed the line again all bets were off” 

I sighed heavily, not able to argue with that. “Scarlett! Ready to go?” Marlene inquired running down from the dorms. 

Turned to her with a sad look “unfortunately not” I murmured. 

“Mcgonagall didn’t make you stay did she?” Mar inquired as Lily came up next to her looking between us concerned. 

“But you’re not the one that did the pranking,” the redhead pointed out. 

“I was, however, directly involved” I pointed out. 

“But we had a whole plan,” Marlene whined. 

“What about the plan?” Alice questioned coming up with Frank a concerned look on her face “no one’s backing out are they?” 

“I’m not backing out” I objected quickly. “I’m stuck here” 

“That’s so not fair,” Marlene exclaimed. “We’ve been planning this forever” 

“What have you guys been planning?” Remus inquired coming over. 

“Nothing,” the four of us responded in unison. 

Now all the boys were suspicious. “Doesn’t matter point is you have to come Scarlett I mean even Tonks is sneaking out” Lily begged. 

“I don’t have a choice Lil sorry” I sighed feeling just as disappointed as they all were. “I’ll just have to do it next year.” 

“Then we’ll just all wait till next year” Alice decided. 

“No no you guys go” I objected “have fun. You guys have been saving up for this” 

“So have you” Marlene pointed out. 

“I’ll just wait like I said” I insisted. 

“Are you sure?” Lily asked. 

“I’m sure” I reassured her. 

“Alright we’ll be back later than” the redhead decreed.

“See you guys” I responded as they all walked out of the common room. 

“What are they doing?” Sirius inquired of me and then settled around the fireplace. 

“Nothing it doesn’t matter now” I muttered glumly. “There’s no way to get into Hogsmeade from here.” 

“Well actually-“ Peter started but was cut off by a sharp jab from James. “Never mind” 

“What?” I sat up my interest peaked. 

“Nothing. It’s nothing it’s a marauders thing” James tried to wave it off. 

“Prongs” Sirius spoke carefully. 

“No we swore we wouldn’t tell her this one” the curly haired boy objected adamantly. 

“Hey you guys got me in this mess if you have a way for me to get to Hogsmeade you better spill” I snapped at them arms crossed. 

“She has a point there,” Remus sighed. “We should help her” 

“But- but are marauders secrets” James whined. 

“Prongs give it up” Sirius sighed “we all knew she was going to find out eventually” 

“Fine,” the boy grumbled, crossing his arms and pouting like a child. 

“Come on,” Sirius took my hand with a grin on his face. He led me along with the others up to their dorm. Away from the eyes of curious first and second years. 

Once we were inside their room Remus reached into his bag and pulled out a piece of blank parchment. I opened my mouth to question but Sirius cut me off. 

“Just watch” he told me and so I turned and watched Remus take out his wand and tap the piece of parchment. 

“I solemnly swear that I am up to no good” Remus decreed and to my never ending surprise the parchment came to life. Ink rose from it and filled the surface with different shapes and figures made out of what looked like words. Right in the center was a large red spot which read boldly “Messrs. Moony, Wormtail, Padfoot and Prongs are proud to present the Marauders Map” 

“Marauders map?” I questioned confused. 

“Our greatest invention” James commented from the side. The excitement of showing off the map seeming to dull his annoyance at having to reveal this secret. “Moony show her” 

Remus unfolded the parchment. It was incredible walls and lines etched out of words covered the entire surface and crawling along the marked corridors and passages were minuscule footprints each labeled with a little banner that read their name. 

“Is this-“ 

“An entirely accurate and interactive map of the entire school grounds?” Sirius proclaimed with a smirk “why yes it is” 

“You’ve got to be kidding me” I breathed astounded. 

“Well then check us miss gifted” James challenged. 

“Alright then.” I muttered. I closed my eyes and centered in on the one close friend I had that wasn’t headed to Hogsmeade or in this room. Which was Severus. Of course right now the terms of our friendship were kind of up in the air. After Sirius’s prank he had been completely ignoring me. 

Despite this I was still able to settle on his flame with clarity. He was in the library. I opened my eyes and examined the parchment finding the library. My jaw literally dropped as I read Severus Snape on one of the banners above a pair of footprints. 

“This is incredible” I exclaimed “how ever did you manage it” 

“Moony‘s an evil genius” James explained. 

“Padfoot hates rules” Remus added 

“Prongs thinks anything’s possible” Peter scoffed. 

“And Wormtail brought us snacks and helped with the testing process getting into places we couldn’t through mouse holes and the like” Sirius slapped the smaller boy on the back. 

“Incredible, completely incredible” I gaped. 

“Anyway” Sirius spoke again “the reason we’re showing you this is the fact that on here with the exception of the whomping willow one there are half a dozen different secret passages out of the castle.” 

“We can use one to get us out of the castle and into Hogsmeade” Remus finished the explanation. 

“Brilliant” I exclaimed excitedly. “What are we waiting for?” 

James grabbed his invisibility cloak and Remus pointed his wand at the parchment again “mischief managed” he proclaimed and just like that the ink on the parchment disappeared. The werewolf caught me looking and flashed a smile “security measure. No one can read it if they don’t know the code” 

“That’s cool” I commented as we left the room “how come you never told me about this before?” 

“Marauders secret” James answered “I didn’t want to tell you about it now” I shot a glare at him and slapped him on the shoulder. 

“Children behave” Remus scolded jokingly. 

“Sure papa Moony” Sirius teased the other boy. 

We all laughed as we walked through the various corridors of the school. Occasionally having to change direction in case of passing teacher and/or ghost. It wasn’t until we got to a corridor that was empty with the exception of a single statue of a one-eyed witch that we stopped. 

“Alright Moony, Wormtail you first” James ordered. 

The pair disappeared behind the statue. I glanced back at them and only just saw Peter’s feet disappearing into the witches hump. “No way” I whispered. 

“Our turn Prongs you watching?” Sirius asked, guiding me behind the statue and glancing back at his best friend who was looking up and down the corridor for any sign of movement. 

“Yeah go” James replied. Sirius helped me up through the opening in the witches hump. I ended up falling into what was a very narrow tunnel. Remus steadied me and then pulled me out of the way as my boyfriend came jumping in behind me followed by James. 

“Lumos” Remus whispered and his wand lit up the dark tunnel before us. 

“Let’s go,” Sirius stated a proud grin on his face as we all proceeded down the tunnel. 

“I like this one a lot better than the tunnel under the whomping willow” I commented. 

“Yeah we all do” Peter agreed. 

“Wait so you guys have used this before?” I inquired, none of them responded but the exchange of looks they gave each other answered my question for me “how long have you had this map exactly?” 

“Not long” Sirius reassured me “but like we said we couldn’t tell you about it” 

“You marauders and your secrets” I muttered with amusement. 

We navigated our way through the tunnel easily until it took an up slope. “Alright now this leads right into honeydukes cellar so we are going to have to be sneaky.” Sirius explained. 

“What about the cloak?” I gestured to James. 

“We can’t all fit under the cloak” Remus pointed out. 

“Alright” I sighed, keeping quiet as the boys each took turns exiting out of the hatch and into the cellar. James was first and hid under the cloak keeping look out. Peter followed him and then Remus. I was third out with Sirius close behind me. 

I could sense James under the cloak as I took in the dark cellar. Sirius guided me up the stairs to a storage room behind honeydukes counter. We made sure to stay out of the cashiers line of sight as we edged into the mass of children in the store. 

“We made it” I laughed lightly as Sirius took my hand and we weaved out of the store. 

“What did you doubt me?” The boy asked with a smirk. 

Remus and Peter were waiting for us outside. “Now we just got to find the girls,” Remus explained. 

“I don’t think that’s going to be much of a problem” James pointed out appearing quite suddenly among us “With Scarlett’s flamy powers that is.”

“What your map doesn’t extend to the village?” I questioned sarcastically. “Good to see I haven’t been completely replaced.” 

“What? Replace you?” Sirius exclaimed dramatically wrapping his arms around me “never” 

“Stop flirting and start searching” James pestered us. 

“Oh you just want to find Evans” Sirius shot at him. 

“Yes I do now Scarlett if you would please?” James turned to me expectantly. I rolled my eyes at them. 

Closing my eyes I scanned the village and smiled as I found them right where I expected them to be. “I sense them. Come on” I dashed off the boys following after me. 

We ducked into a back alley and stopped at a shop. “Scarlett are you sure this is the right place?” Remus questioned with concern glancing up at the sign above the door. 

“Oh yeah it’s the plan” I explained with a smirk entering the store. 

“Come on Lily it’s the plan!” Marlene was exclaiming in the waiting room. 

“I don’t know Mar this seems kinda crazy” Lily glanced over to where Alice sat getting a tattoo on her shoulder with concern. 

“Oh come on after all the trouble I went through to get here” I exclaimed to draw all their attention. 

“Scarlett! You made it!” Marlene cheered, wrapping me in a hug. 

“So this was your plan?” Sirius spoke up. “A tattoo?” 

“Yup” I smiled broadly at him. 

“You girls are crazy” Sirius muttered however he was grinning down at me with such a look that I could tell he thought his idea was great. 

“And what are you? Sentry?” James inquired of Frank who stood dutifully by the door, holding his girlfriend's coat. 

“Already got mine” Frank replied. 

Sirius and James exchanged looks. “You got a tattoo?” James inquired. 

“Yup” Frank smiled “for Alice” 

“For Alice?” James repeated then looked over at Lily “I think I should get a tattoo as well” 

“You’re kidding?” Remus exclaimed looking at his friend bewildered. 

“What’s wrong Remus?” Tonks questioned coming over in a tank top. “Afraid to get a tattoo?”

“Well I uh..” Remus stumbled over his words. “Can I see yours?” 

“Sure.” Tonks smiled, turning and holding up her light peach hair so the tie-dye butterfly was visible fluttering between her shoulder blades. I marveled at the magic tattoo. 

“Who’s all gone?” I inquired of Marlene. 

“All of us but you and Lil” she explained. “And the daring marauders if they want” she added looking over my shoulder at them. 

“You know what? Why not?” Sirius shrugged. “I’m sure my mother will love it” he added the last bit with an edge of dark sarcasm only me and the other marauders could pick up on. 

“Alright kids who’s next?” the tattoo artist that had just finished Alice inquired as the girl came over an image of daisy flowers blowing in the breeze on her shoulder. 

“I’ll go,” I called. Then turned to Lily “and so will she” 

My best friend looked between the two tattoo artists and me before sighing in agreement and we headed over to the two seats. 

“Alright what do you want?” The artist helping me asked as I took off my jacket so I was in a spaghetti strap tank top. 

I described to him the image my creativity had conjured. He nodded and smiled slightly. “Alright”

I lowered the straps of my top slightly so he could have access to my entire shoulder blades. The artist then took out his wand. He began to mutter a spell and I felt him lightly tracing out the image on my back. There was some pain but it wasn’t anything crazy. 

“Okay you’re done” he finally decreed in what felt far too short a time. I stood and holding the collar of my shirt turned to look at my back using his mirror and the one across from it. 

“It’s perfect” I smiled happily in awe. The tattoo was just what I had asked for. A beautiful falcon spreading its wings across my shoulders. Beautiful hues of gold and red speckled it’s deep brown feathers and showed it’s elegance. It was perfect. 

“Oh wow” I heard the gasp and turned to see Sirius staring at me with a dopey grin. 

I blushed slightly “um thank you I thought it suited me” I told him before turning to pay the artist. 

“I’m done” Lily’s artist announced the girl stood carefully and looked at her tattoo in the mirror with still a face of concern. It was small and beautiful placed right behind her right shoulder. A small image of the tree of life. 

“It suits you,” James complemented. 

“Thanks” The red head replied hesitantly “you really think so?”

“Yeah” James shrugged coming over to her “It’s the tree of life.” The boy raised a hesitant hand to brush against the tattoo gently “New life, old life, and everything in between. It’s about hope and uh.. a new leaf” 

Lily turned and smiled up at him “Yeah” she breathed and there was a moment where they just kinda looked at each other. Until Sirius cleared his throat awkwardly a smirk on his face. 

“I love them both,” Marlene cheered. “Now it’s your turn boys” she ushered Sirius and James over to the artists. 

“Oh Mar” I exclaimed in realization “I didn’t get to see your tattoo” 

“Oh here” she raised the hem of her shirt slightly to show a beautiful shimmering peacock design glittering from her right abdomen. 

“That’s awesome,” I expressed, looking at it shimmer. 

“Thanks I felt it suited me quite nicely” the brunette stated proudly. 

“I don’t know Tonks,” Remus muttered nervously, drawing my attention. 

“Come on Remus we’re all getting one together it’s fun” Tonks chided. 

“Says the girl who can get rid of it at will” Remus shot back. 

The second year made a pouty expression. “You’re no fun” 

I chuckled lightly “they fight like an old married couple” I whispered to my friends. 

Lily and Marlene giggled glancing over at the pair in question. “I’m going to ask Peter to get a tattoo as well.” Mar stated looking over at the boy. 

“Why don’t you ask him out already?” I inquired of her. “He’s either going to pass out or say yes so..” 

“I don’t know” Mar sighed “I mean he’s just kinda still awkward. I mean he’s funny and clever sometimes but he’s quiet and awkward. I think I’ll wait until he’s got more mature I guess” she admitted. 

“Oh my gosh does crazy Marlene has a tame side?” Lily joked. 

Mar gave her a look as we sniggered. “Yeah yeah yeah whatever. But you know what I mean?” 

“Totally” I nodded. 

“Yeah I completely get it” Lily replied and I caught the small glance she gave James. 

Sirius and James were done before long. Peter and Remus were then shoved forward by Marlene and Tonks with minor protest. 

“Let me see?” I asked Sirius who I was acutely aware was shirtless. 

The boy smirked as I felt heat rising to my cheeks. He turned and I saw on his left shoulder was the image of Canis Major constellation. The Sirius Star being highlighted among its fellows. Right below it was a small banner that read stabit et vivet. 

“What’s it mean?” I inquired, placing a soft hand on it. 

“Stand out and live,” Sirius smirked. “My own motto” 

I scoffed “I thought your motto was “pull pranks and wreak havoc” 

The boy shrugged “same thing really” we both chuckled lightly as he turned back around and put on his shirt. 

“What do you think of mine?” James asked Lily. He was also shirtless and his tattoo was placed in the center of his back. It was the silhouette of a deer head and antlers and I scoffed thinking about how careless that was. 

“It’s great” Lily complimented Mar and I exchanged looks as Lil’s face turned the shade of her hair. “Why antlers?” 

James stumbled slightly on his words. “Well it’s uh I think deers are cool” 

I sighed and Sirius contained a chuckle at the boys lame explanation. “Okay here it is” Remus sighed walking over. On his right collar bone was a depiction of the different phases of the moon. 

“Wow that’s cool” Tonks gaped looking at it. “I love the moon” 

“Uh yeah?” Remus muttered. Me, James, and Sirius exchanged a look knowing full well that Remus definitely did not love the moon. 

“Oh Peter let me see” Mar exclaimed excitedly we all turned to see an awkward looking Peter showing Marlene the small line of rat prints that made his tattoo on his shoulder. 

“Oh cool” James complimented him while he was putting on his shirt. 

“Hey since you’re all done and paid mind clearing out for our other customers this is a small shop” one of the artists called. 

“Yeah sorry” Remus responded to him. Once everyone was fully clothed we headed outside and walked out into the bustling Main Street of Hogsmeade. 

“Let’s all go get a drink at three broomsticks,” Frank suggested. 

There were numerous cheers of agreement from among our small crowd. When we made it to the target we all settled around a table for which we had to grab a couple extra chairs for. The boys like proper gentlemen went to get us drinks. While the girls talked. Once we were all gathered with drinks, Marlene gathered all our attention. 

“Hey guys now that we all have a tattoo we need to do something for it” she declared proudly. “Like a pact or something” 

“Or something?” I scoffed.

“I think a pact is cool” Lily voiced. “A pact for us all to be friends forever” 

“You think of us as friends Evans?” Sirius inquired with a raised eyebrow. 

Lily opened her mouth to respond and paused to think. “Well we’re not strangers” 

I was glad Lily couldn’t see the pure excitement on James’s face behind her because I had the feeling she would have backed out quickly from her statement. 

“Well if we’re going to be making a pact we ought to be all official about it” Tonks declared. “Everyone put one of your hands in the center” we did as we were told with small chuckles and exchanged looks. Are hands were stacked in a sprawled jumble. “From henceforth everyone with their hands in the center of this table vows to be friends forever. We will protect, make jokes, laugh, cry, and always be there for each other. Agreed?” 

“Agreed” we all responded in unison and then raised our hands in the air cheering. 

We all laughed and talked the rest of the day at that table. At that one little table in three broomsticks we were no longer a group of teenagers. We were family. We made a vow. And though it wasn’t an unbreakable vow, there was no spell, nothing to bind us together beyond commitment to each other. In that moment it was tangible to all of us as if we had bound our arms together in an unbreakable bond.


	23. Severed Ties

“Rock, paper, scissors, shoot!” 

“Rock, paper, scissors, shoot!” 

“You jerk stop choosing the same thing as me!” 

“You stop choosing the same thing as me!” 

“I’m not you’re mimicking me” 

“I am not” 

“Yes you are you must have used some kind of charm” 

“I didn’t use some kind of charm” 

“Oh yeah that’s right you’re not smart enough to use a charm” 

“Why you little... “ 

“Sirius put the book down!” 

I rolled my eyes and turned away from the brawl that had broken out between James and Sirius in the corner of the common room. “Boys” Marlene sighed. 

“At least Remus has enough sense to keep them from killing each other” Lily pointed out. 

“Sirius and James wouldn’t kill each other” I objected with mock sincerity “seriously hurt or embarrass but never kill” 

Me and the girls giggled lightly. “Frank be careful!” Alice called to her boyfriend but it was too late. He had been tripped by Sirius and James’s fight and was now sprawled among a large pile of suitcases. 

Alice let off an exasperated sigh as we went over to help him. “You must watch what you’re doing,” Marlene advised him. 

“Alright alright” I looked over at the marauders as Frank got to his feet. Remus had put himself between the fighting pair and was keeping the peace. Peter was sniggering lightly off to the side. “Peace please we’re about to leave for the whole summer let’s not end on a bad note” 

“Ugh don’t say the L word” Sirius groaned. 

“What Lily?” I questioned coming over with an amused smirk. 

“No the other L word” Sirius explained in a not very enthusiastic tone “leaving” 

“Relax Padfoot it’ll only be two months” Peter tried. 

“Yeah two months of boredom and fighting with my family” the boy scoffed. 

“You have the mirrors” I pointed out in a whisper making sure the others in the room couldn’t hear me “so your mother can’t cut you off completely this year” 

“True” Sirius nodded “but I still won’t get to see you everyday beautiful” he reached up and ran a hand down my cheek. 

“Aw I’m touched” I smiled however my wit and smile faltered as I thought more “I’m going to miss seeing you everyday to” 

“Guys we’re going to miss the carriages!” Lily suddenly exclaimed gathering our attention “we were supposed to be in the entry hall five minutes ago” 

In a mad scramble of luggage, pets, and people. Are grand caravan of Gryffindor fifth years hurried out of the portrait hole and down stairs to the entrance hall. Most of the younger kids had hurried down stairs early as not to be late and the older kids had left on time. We however had waited for all of us to gather before heading down and that had proved quite troublesome as everyone forgot something at various stages. Frank had fallen on the stairs twice and then of course James and Sirius got bored and started fighting. 

When we finally crashed in a heap in the hall. Tonks was there waiting casually. “You all made it!” she exclaimed heading toward us but stumbling on her own luggage and falling. Remus hurried to help her back to her feet. 

“I don’t know who’s worse you or Longbottom” James commented, breathing heavily like the rest of us from the run. 

“Ha ha Potter, very funny” Tonks teased him back with a grin. 

“Guys carriages” Lily emphasized. 

We again gathered our things and headed out into the fresh mid morning air. It was far more crowded outside. Kids running all around looking for different friends and lost items. “You know I never realized it before but this would be a prime pranking time” I heard James comment to Sirius “the whole school gathered in one place already frantic”

“Next year?” Padfoot suggested.

“Next year” James nodded. I just rolled my eyes and exchanged an amused look with Remus. 

It didn’t take us long to find two carriages and divide ourselves among them. Me and the marauders, Frank and the girls. Once we were seated with all our cargo I finally took a sigh of relief. “Well that was fun” 

“Yes, quite the rush” Sirius agreed. 

“You know no one did ever win our rock, paper, scissors competition” James suddenly voiced from Sirius’s other side. 

“You can finish that on the train” Remus quickly intervened “where we all have room to avoid the fist fight” 

The pair each muttered something not very nice and slouched in their seats with a pout but agreed to Moony’s instruction. They didn’t have to wait long for us to reach the train. It was another scramble onto the locomotive. 

“It’s time,” Sirius proclaimed as he and James sat down. 

I sighed heavily “I’m going to go find the girls while you two battle it out. I didn’t get to really say a proper goodbye” 

“If you were smart you’d just sit with them the entire time” Remus muttered as I opened the compartment door. 

“Yeah but it wouldn’t be nearly as entertaining” I countered and the boy chuckled lightly. 

Weaving my way down the hallway of the train wasn’t hard as it chugged on. Few students were wandering around and the prefects hadn’t started their rounds yet. However since I have horrible luck I still managed to run right into someone. 

“Oh sorry” I apologized as we both reeled. Then I looked at the person I had run into “Severus”

“Watch where you’re going Tanner” he snapped and charged past me. I however turned quickly and grabbed his arm. 

“Severus, wait you’ve been avoiding me ever since that thing with Sirius and I just want to talk to you” I begged of him. 

He yanked his arm away from me. “Well I don’t want to talk to you” 

“And why not I thought we were friends” I snapped “friends talk about their problems” 

“Yeah friends” the boy scoffed “if we were really friends you wouldn’t still be hanging around with those marauders. Neither would Lily for that matter” 

“We’re friends. I’m as loyal to them as I am to you” I snapped “and honestly I’m a little shocked at you. I can understand you being mad at Sirius for what he did but James-” I paused glancing around at the empty hall then lowered my voice “James practically saved your life. Dragging you from that tunnel” 

“Saved my life?” Severus spat “he was saving his own skin and Lupin’s” 

“They’re not bad people Severus” I pleaded with him. 

“They’re the worst kind of people Scarlett and you’re just like them” he challenged “the only reason you’re trying to make amends with me probably is just so you don’t flunk out of potions next year”

“That’s not true Severus” I objected. 

“Yeah right” he scoffed “you can just stay away from me” 

“Severus” I called after him as he stormed down the hallway but it was no use. 

I let off a heavy sigh watching him leave. Feeling the weight of the lost friendship. I didn’t linger long heading on to the girls compartment. Entering into the compartment there was a particularly loud conversation going on between Tonks and Marlene. 

“And he just walked right into it?” Tonks laughed. 

“Yup right into the pole” Marlene replied nearly doubled over in giggles “oh Scarlett!” 

“Hey guys” I greeted them. “Mind if I hunker down in here while Sirius and James finish their war” 

“Not at all” Lily responded scooting over so I could sit down next to her. “What’s up” 

I wasn’t surprised Lily could tell I was slightly upset. I glanced around at the others Tonks and Marlene were still talking loudly while Alice and Frank were snuggled together and talking in the corner. “It’s Severus,” I replied. 

“Sev? What happened?” Lily questioned concerned. 

“He’s basically just ended our friendship” I explained “he’s mad about something Sirius did and mad that I’m still hanging out with the marauders that you’re hanging out with the marauders more” 

Lily let off a breath “I don’t get why he’s so angry all the time about this” she voiced. I shrugged knowing exactly why he was so mad at the marauders all the time. It wasn’t my place to tell her though. “I think it might be those Slytherin’s he’s been hanging out with. They’re bad news have you ever heard them talk about what they think of muggle-borns? They’re far worse than Carter and worse they believe what they say about us being inferior” 

“But they’re wrong” I pointed out “and if Severus believed the same stuff they do than he wouldn’t be friends with you” 

Lily sighed “yeah I guess you’re right. I just wish he’d talk to me again. Like he did when we were younger. You know?” 

“Yeah I get it” I nodded leaning back in my seat.   
__________________  
“Sirius I am fully capable of carrying my trunk on my own” I stated reclaiming my luggage from my boyfriend as we exited onto the platform. 

“Well heaven forbid I try and be a gentleman” The boy responded with a smirk. 

I rolled my eyes at him then turned to scan the platform. “Do you guys see any of our parental or grandparental supervision?” James inquired looking around. 

“Not as of ye-” Remus stopped abruptly.

“You spot someone Moony?” Sirius asked, looking where he was in the crowd. 

“Scarlett, I see your father” Remus explained with an edge in his voice. 

All the boys around me visually tensed. I pushed past them to look. Sure enough standing among the crowd looking rather awkward was my father. I stared at him for a moment before taking a deep breath and raising my hand and waving “dad!” 

All the marauders' heads snapped to me with looks like I was crazy. All except Sirius who just grabbed my hand and held it tightly in his own. My father spotted us and came over a light nervous smile on his face. 

“Scarlett hi” he greeted me timidly. 

“Hi Dad” I murmured there was a moment of awkward silence. “These are my friends Remus, James and Peter” I paused “and my boyfriend Sirius” 

“Boyfriend?” My father questioned and for half a moment I feared what he would do. Then he raised his hand to shake Sirius’s. The boy next to me hesitated before returning the shake “good to meet you. Better be treating her good” 

“Likewise” Sirius murmured back jadedly. 

“Here I’ll take your stuff and get a cart, let you say goodbye” my father murmured, picking up my trunk and Screechy Feather’s cage shuffling off. 

“So you’re going with him?” Sirius asked. I turned quickly to address the boys. 

“Yes. He wrote a couple weeks ago” I explained. “He wants me to come stay with him for the summer and see how things go”

“And you’re okay with this?” Remus inquired. 

“And you didn’t feel the need to tell us?” Sirius pressed further “or me at least” 

“I didn’t tell you because I knew you’d react just like this” I voiced. 

“We’re worried for you Scarlett” James spoke up “I mean- you never said clearly but he-“ the boy was struggling with his words but we all knew what he was saying. 

“I know James but he’s changed or at least making an effort to.” I could hear a small ounce of pleading in my voice. “Please I lost my mom but I want to try and get my father back” 

The boys all exchanged looks. Even Peter looked worried. “I want regular updates,” Sirius stated. I couldn’t tell if I liked or disliked his overprotectiveness. 

“I’ll be the go between,” James proclaimed. “With the mirrors just in case your mother intercepts the owls” 

“Thanks” Sirius nodded to his best friends. 

“Guys it’s not like I’m going off to war. I promise to write you all this summer” I reassured them, glancing over to where my father was waiting. A smile came to my face. “You’re all the best” I gave them all a big group hug. 

“You’re the most incredible person in my life Scarlett” Sirius told me. 

“You’re the most amazing person in mine” I responded to him and we kissed briefly before I turned and started walking away. To a new beginning.


End file.
